Frozen in Frozen
by Metal4k
Summary: One day I wake up and find myself somewhere else, somewhere thats not home. I was in Frozen. The movie had just begun, except this time it wasn't a movie. It was real. And I was stuck right in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thoughts in**_** Italics. **_

**Minor language. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frozen in Frozen<span>**

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>I turned onto my side, trying my best to get comfortable. I swear my bed felt like rocks. Or gravel. I don't know, you choose which. All I knew is I was uncomfortable, and that was interrupting my sleep.<p>

Something scratched my face. It felt rough. Like a broom? More like straw. Or hay. Why was hay in my room? Honestly I didn't care so long as I got to sleep.

Again I moved trying to get comfortable, and away from the hay. It didn't work. There was hay on both sides of me.

I heard footsteps. Loud, and the sound of crunching gravel filled the air with each one. It was weird cause my room didn't have any gravel. Or hay for that matter. And it didn't smell like a stable.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes. The bright light of day hit me like a bus speeding down a highway, forcing me to shut my eyes closed.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A gruff voice asked. It wasn't a voice I recognized. So thinking someone was inside my room, I opened my eyes, simultaneously getting to my feet as quick as possible.

Imagine my confusion when I noticed I wasn't in my room. Heck I wasn't even in any building I recognized.

Hay was everywhere, a few horses were standing off to the sides and the sight of a dirt floor sent me reeling backwards into a wooden walls. I stared up and around the little building I was in, surprised to see all this and the fact it was entirely wooden.

"What the…." I asked myself trying to figure out where I was. I could've sworn I went to bed in my bed, in my room. Unless my roommate had played some cruel trick on me, or I was going crazy. I was sure this wasn't my room anymore. Maybe I was crazy?

"Hey! I asked you a question! What are you doing here?" The voice repeated. I finally looked at the owner. A gruff man wearing what looked like Renaissance Era clothing, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Maybe Medieval Era clothing. Heck I didn't know for sure.

I stared at him with an open mouth unsure what to say. I could tell him I had no idea how I got here, or that Im lost, but after seeing enough movies how many times had that actually worked out? So that didn't seem like the best of ideas. Maybe he thought I was a thief. Great. Thats all I needed. The law coming after me. Wonderful.

Finally my mouth decided to work.

"I… Ummm…." I started, though a stutter kept me form continuing. After seeing my surprised reaction, his face softened a little bit and he repeated himself.

"Son, what are you doing sleeping in the stables?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I… Well… I don't know." I actually didn't so its not like I was lying.

"Well you best get out of here and get some decent clothes on. Todays the Queens coronation remember? We don't want the other kingdoms thinking we're a bunch of slobs now do we?" He said with a warm hearted chuckle. I continued to stare at him like he was a mad man, though I'm sure my face would've made me look like a maniac.

"Come on kid get going." He stated motioning for me to head out form where he had come. The light was bright, coming in through the door he had. Or at least the one I figured he had come in through.

"Ok…." I stated.

Slowly I peeled myself off the wall and inched my forward to the door.

He stared at me with raised eyebrow, probably wondering why I was staring at him.

Finally I felt the sun on my back, the warmth reminding me that I was alive and not in some sort of trance. I spun around and quickly slipped out of the stables, completely baffled by why I was even in there in the first place.

Imagine my thoughts when I got into the open. Ha. I probably looked like some sort of freak. Well more for freak. Or mad scientist. Either or.

Anyway, I stepped outside, and there was a square. Not a normal shopping center like I was used to but an actual Medieval style square. Stone pavement and walkways, little stone and wood buildings, smoke rising from chimneys, the smell of freshly cooked bread and meat, people wandering about dressed in their best clothing and even guards with their shining armor and swords.

My mouth hung open and I just stared. Where on Earth was I? Was I even on Earth? Maybe I was on Reach from Halo or something. Maybe a dream?

I shook my head telling myself I was crazy for thinking that. I was probably just having a lucid dream or something, or my friends played a prank on me. Renaissance festivals weren't always uncommon. Seriously big cities had them all the time.

I snapped my fingers with a smile plastered on my face. Thats what had happened. I was definitely in a festival. My friends probably playing some dumb prank on me. Oh I was definitely going to get payback. Water ballon's were always nice tools for that. Maybe food coloring in the water balloons. Yeah that would work.

My lighthearted laugh escaped my throat and I took a few confident steps forward.

"Alright guys I admit you got me!" I yelled cupping my hands and using them to project my voice even further.

A few people walking by glanced at me like I was crazy, a few even giving me frightened looks.

I continued striding forward to the center of the square, the biggest grin on my face, laughing like I had actually won something.

"Seriously guys I get it. You win alright? Can we go home now? I seriously want something to eat. You know how long its been since I've had a burger?" I called out again laughing as I went.

More people glanced at me, another few giving me disgusted looks and others giving me confused ones. Of course it didn't bother me. They were must acting. I wondered how much my friends payed them to do such a good job at acting.

Thanks to my oblivious nature, I didn't hear or see the guards walking up behind me till they were already there.

They were an inch or two taller than me. And the looks on their faces, told me to be quiet, which I did.

"Sir you need to stop causing a commotion or we will be forced to detain you." the lead man stated, his mustache was covering his mouth but the moments of his jaw suggested he was talking. At least I hoped it was him talking.

"Sorry Officer I was just looking for my friends. I think they played some prank and brought me here, and I'd really like to get back home. Need some food you know?" I stated with a smile. Normally police officers were friendly. Their costumes were pretty good too.

"I don't know who you're calling officer boy, but you better be on your best behavior. Todays the Queens coronation and the last thing we need is some kid ruining it." The lead guy stated again. He had a look of no nonsense and that unnerved me even more than I already was.

"Ok, Ok, sorry. Seriously though who's coronation? We haven't had Queens since the like eighteenth century. Ok well England has their Queen but thats England. They're them." I stated with a wave of my hand.

"Its Queen Elsa's coronation. You better shape up citizen. Show some respect to the Queen, and don't make a fool of yourself, or else you'll be dealing with me understood?" The man asked again leaning towards me.

"All right sorry. I won't be a problem." I replied raising my hands in surrender.

He only grunted and the three were gone.

I rubbed my face, glaring slightly towards wherever they went. Thats when I noticed the Castle. Yes I know you'd wonder how on Earth I didn't see it before. Trust me, I'm oblivious to everything. I swear its bad. My family always told me that. I kind of agreed. You know how many times I've walked into a screen or glass door?

I took a step towards it, my face in awe. I had never seen a castle in such pristine shape. It looked so beautiful, the windows, the walls, the bay of water surrounding it.

Dang.

Thats all I could think. I strode over towards the Castle, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Hey!" Someone snapped at me as I bumped into them.

"So sorry!" I replied cringing and quickly moving away.

I made it to the edge of the rock wall that acted as a border between the Square and the water.

"Wow…." I stated looking out over the bay. The water was amazingly clear. There were even ships in what looked like a harbor, and smilers piers jutting out over the water. The mountains in the background were beautiful and green. Birds chirped in the air and the smell of fresh air was as clear as day.

"Now I gotta admit they really out did themselves this time…" I mumbled looking around. My friends had really gone all out.

"For the first time in forever…."

I spun around, my mind immediately placing that voice and the song. I had done a lot of music during high school, and as a result, my friends and I loved Disney. Who cares, Disney and Pixar were awesome. Toy Story Three was proof of that. Oh and the new movie… The one about the ice queen was pretty good too.

My attention was brought back to reality as a strawberry blonde haired girl ran right by me.

I normally wouldn't have cared, but her singing, which was impressive, and the green dress she was wearing caught my attention.

"Nothing's in my way!" She called out to the heavens and I watched as she started to run down the pier over the water, completely unaware of what was going to happen.

I spun around, my eyes wide and confused.

_No…. I couldn't…. Thats…. impossible…. Cartoon…. Im…. Real? This? What? Confused…._

All that went through my head. Well more than that but I don't remember what exactly.

I remembered the movie. I mimicked exactly what would happen, and slowly turned around as the girls voice suddenly cut off.

Yup.

In a boat.

Man.

Horse.

Water.

It happened exactly I as I knew it would. I even noticed the duke walking towards the castle.

The gates were open. A strawberry blonde haired girl, the duke, a royal man, a castle.

I placed my hand on my forehead forgetting how to breath and turning around once again, briskly walking away from the area and subconsciously back towards the stables.

"Hey watch…"

My current preoccupation had me distracted and I didn't see the sleigh. So when I hit it, flipped over and fell inside it, it was a shock to say the least.

My head pulsed with pain and I grabbed the sides of it, trying to will the pain away as I sat up.

"Hey buddy you ok?" A voice asked.

I looked up, and saw the blonde ice deliverer man.

"Oh no…" I said standing up and shooting out of the sleigh. The guy called after me, but I ignored it.

I ran, well sprinted, over towards the stables and slide around the side, falling to the floor at the same time.

The sound of the crowds commotion covered my fall and fortunately no one heard me. Maybe saw me but I din't really care.

I scrambled to my feet, and seeing the little alleyway behind the stable was a darker and cooler place, I sat down against the wall.

"Its a dream… Damn good one… Its a dream…" I mumbled going into a state of shock. Seriously who would't have?

I pinched myself. Nothing happened. So when one didn't work, I did the only reasonable thing.

I tried it over and over again trying to make it work. I don't know how long I sat there trying to wake myself up. I even resorted to slapping myself, or closing my eyes and then opening them again telling myself when I woke up I would be back in my room.

Every time it failed.

Finally I gave up and looked up towards the sky, and began to hyperventilate.

I tried my best calming myself down. Counting to ten. Telling myself about having ten seconds of courage and I could do anything. About how there was no way this place was real, because….. Science?!

I sat there grabbing my head and looked at the ground. My mind ran a million miles a minute as I tried to figure out a plan. As I tried to figure out what was going on.

Multiverse? Like in the Avenger's? Or magic like Lord of the Rings? Maybe a time traveling device like Doctor who?

_Ahhh…. _My mind ached and rubbed my temples. I couldn't come up with anything to make sense.

If my friends had done this, they had really really gone all out. But how did they get exact look a likes? That was impossible. Only twins had look a likes. Well exact ones anyway. And these people were all supposed to be fake. Meant for an eight dollar ticket and a bucket of popcorn. Meant for entertainment purposes.

I finally began to slow my breathing focusing on the little pebble in front of me. I had learned a long time ago how to calm myself down in certain situations.

You focus on something you can see or know is a fact, and place yourself in the here and now. You only focus on that and it helps to calm you down. Even if only a little.

Finally I allowed myself that one forbidden thought.

I was actually here.

I pinched myself once more. Twice, three, four times more…

I was still here.

_Oh no…._

_How did this happen? _

I swear I'll beat the daylights out of my best friend if he's responsible for this. Seems like something he would do.

None the less I had to face reality at some point.

I was alive and I was here.

I was in a movie. A disney one at that. Why not Halo or Lord of the Rings? At least then you get to fight and blow stuff up. That was always fun.

But here I was…

I was in Frozen.

And the movie had just begun.

Except this time it wasn't a movie.

It was real.

And I was stuck right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this idea came to me last night. I know another author who did something similar in the Mass Effect genre and made a great story. **

**Either way, this story will be Original, the movie will play out then a new darker plot will envelop this story. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading! God bless you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen in Frozen **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Ok so here I am…<em>

_Dear God I'm actually here…. _

_How is that even possible?_

I rubbed my head trying to figure out how this had happened.

Logically, there was no plausible way for this to happen, and whenever that happens humans tend to simply call it magic… And what was I dealing with now in this world of Frozen? Magic.

_Great…_

I looked up into the sky, seeing how the sun had began to set.

I had been here for at least a few hours. Man how time flies when you have a mental breakdown about being sent into a fictional world when you have no idea how to get out or how you got there.

_Wonderful…_

So I had seen the movie, I knew the timeline, and the songs. But what was the point in me being here?

Was I supposed to stop Hans? Or Elsa? Heck was I here for any reason at all or just a freak accident? Seriously things would play out fine in the end. Everyone would be fine and live happily ever after. Right?

I really didn't know. I saw the movie but what happened after?

_ Oh great…_

So slowly I got to my feet. I needed to play this out the best way I could. How could I do that?

My mind raced with possibilities. I could say the whole and absolute truth, but how would that sound to a bunch of Medieval age people? Crazy. So couldn't do that, unless I wanted them to hang and burn me.

Next option, was to run away and try to solely to find a way home. Seemed logical, except I have no idea how to get home, and modern science isn't even around yet. So what do I need in its place? Magic. Where can I find that…

_Oh yeah… In the trolls! Or…. In the Queen…._

_Great._

I made my way from the ally, studying my hands and feet, making absolutely sure that I was real.

My hands were a tad larger and from what I could tell I was a tad leaner than I had been back home. Not by much though. Hopefully I still knew how to do everything I did back home.

I ran myself through several mental tests, multiplication, subtraction, which president served when, what happened in World War II, what the bills of rights was, who my friends were, who my family was, and who I was.

At least my memories were still there, but something was weird. They seemed blurry. I shook my head. I was distracted. I needed to focus.

When I stepped back out into the Square there wasn't as many people as before. I noticed most of them were heading out towards the castle's courtyard.

I shrugged it off and went back about my business, completely forgetting of what was to come next.

My next step was to establish an idenitity. Thats what people like Jason Bourne and James Bond did right? Like when undercover? Was I undercover? The thought was kind of cool.

So I couldn't use my real name. Or could I?

Relatively speaking no one would know my real name so I could be whoever I wanted to be, but was I really one to lie and craft a new identity? It would definitely be fun. Like come on how many chances do you get to do that? Still, it would be lying to these people. Did it matter if I lied to them though? They didn't know me. My past. My future. My anything.

Also, if i used my real name, couldn't my name be traced through the ages? Well if I was back in time that is. What if my presence here as myself caused a third World War… Or something like doughnuts never being invented?! Oh my…

What would happen If I altered anything and my name alone could cause a catastrophe.

Maybe my real name wasn't the best…

No I'd need a new one. Something awesome. Something fierce. Or cool. Maybe both.

I made my way to a nearby well, finding a bucket of water right next to it.

_A name…. Hmmm…._

_I ran through the names of famous people, famous movies, or famous superheros._

_Superman, batman, that kind of stuff wouldn't work. Too weird._

_Maybe… Morgan Freeman? Nah. Liam Nesson! No…_

_Hmmm… _

_Wait John! My favorite character from Halo. A solider that was the strongest and fastest of humanity._

_But a last name…_

_Crap…_

Pulling the bucket to my face, I noticed my looks were slightly different. My chin was squarer. My stub of a beard had grown out into a wild mess. My shoulders were slightly broader. Even my eyes, were now a green color. Other than that I was the same. Dark hair. Average height.

Great. No improvement.

I sighed and placed the bucket down. I had hoped to at least be better looking. Oh well. It didn't really matter.

_So a last name… _

_Ummm… Who was my favorite second character from anything?_

_Well there was Gandalf the Grey… John the Grey… Terrible name. Umm.. John…._

_John what? Dang it…_

_Wait! John Shepard! Like Commander Shepard! _

_Yes that would work. I'd be a hero just like both of them two. Saving the people here from Hans. _

_Wow… _

_I actually said that… _

_I'm going to need therapy…._

I looked up towards the castle, and pondered my next move.

I had a name, and it was already decided I would need some sort of magical help to get home, so the easiest solution was to find Elsa or the trolls….

In retrospect neither of those are easy options. Elsa was going to lose it and to find the trolls I needed to become friends with Kristoff or Anna.

_Great. Now I'm talking as if these people exist. But they do? Right? No? Maybe so? Dang it. _

_Why is life so confusing…_

I groaned out loud and leaned back against the well.

My next move I had to make carefully. I could either make or break my time here with what I did next.

What if I stopped the events form Frozen from happening?

I stood up straighter, my eyes lit with an idea.

If I could stop Hans, save Elsa, help Anna and possibly prevent the whole winter form happening, then I'd be a hero. I would be their friends and then find a way home. That could actually work.

So being decided I stood up straighter and looked towards the castle.

_Oh no… _

Dawn was almost set.

Elsa's breakdown was about to happen.

I had to stop her. Or at least comfort her. In some way, shape, or form.

So I ran towards the castle. My legs carrying me like the wind. I loved running even back in my world so this was fun. I was pretty agile with avoiding people back home so I should be able to do it here….

_Dang it… _

I apologized to the woman I had tripped and continued running.

_Ok now focus…. Really?_

I had run into a larger man who gave me a death glare before I slid past him, praying that he wouldn't chase me and eat me alive. He was big. Like Dwayne, the Rock, wrestler man big.

Yeah pissing someone that big off? Not a good idea. So I fled.

I wasn't used to my slightly increased size

Slipping through people and running into a few others.

Passing little buildings, onto the bridge leading to the castle courtyard and finally into the courtyard itself.

There was a lot of people. I know in the movie you could see a decent amount of people, but let me tell you, there was A LOT of people. I swear I couldn't move one foot in any direction without running into anyone.

I swear maybe if i went back to the Square I wouldn't…..

_Magic._ I reminded myself.

I needed to find magic. And who had magic? The Queen Elsa. Ok. Had to find her.

I huffed and sighed.

I ran my hand through my hair.

What was I gonna say though?

_Oh hi! My names John Shepard! I'm not from this world, and where I'm from this is all a movie! You know fiction! And I'm here to stop you from losing it and killing your sister…_

_Yeah…. Not happening. _

_So how could I approach her?_

_…..And in retrospect I could've picked a better name… Oh well…_

I didn't have time to ponder for a new name. I needed to get inside the castle. Would the guards let me in? I looked down at my clothing.

My clothing and looks hinted at the fact that I'm not royal. A green shirt, stitched together in several places and black pants with a black vest. All of them actually had fresh stitches on them. So I looked more of a peasant. It just made my job that much harder.

_Well Anna does end up with Kristoff…. So being a peasant isn't all bad. At least I hope._

But that hadn't happened yet. So they'd kick me out in a heartbeat. And Im no ninja spy man so sneaking in was out of the question.

"Your majesty!", "Its the Queen!"

Thunderous applause filled the air and I heard people beginning to call for the Queen, the happiness in their voices was pretty obvious.

Quickly, I tried pushing my way through the crowd. I kept getting distracted. Now Elsa was about to lose it. Unless I could stop her. Well calm her down and talk to her. Maybe she would listen.

Finally I pushed myself out of the crowd, actually stumbling forward into the small circle that had formed around the Queen.

"No stay away!" Elsa stated, her face riddled with fear.

"Your majesty are you all right?" Some woman holding a baby asked eyeing the Queen with concern.

I took a step towards her.

Her eyes met mine, and to say the least it was weird. For reals meeting a supposed fictional character is weird. Her eyes were as alive as mine and yours are. She was alive. She really was real.

That fact caught me off guard. Sure I had sort of accepted being in another world or something like that. It didn't mean I was used to it.

Part of me still expected it to be some sort of messed up dream.

So when my eyes met her's for only the briefest of moments, I froze. I forgot about my plan and just stared.

She was real.

And that cost me my chance.

She backed up towards the water fountain, her eyes scanning the crowd in sheer fear. She was ready to scream, I could tell. Ready to run away.

_Oh crap…_ I moved towards her preparing to say something.

Her hand landed on the water fountain and with a sickening crackle the flowing water turned to solid ice. People gasped and stared in awe at the ice. It was brilliant. Amazing. Terrifying.

Something you see only in movies, not for real.

Now I don't know about you guys, but in the movie it wasn't scary. In real life… It was frightening. I felt myself freeze in place again, staring up at the ice. It really was terrifying.

That Ice could kill.

My heart raced and I looked down at the Queen with both shock and concern. How was I supposed to help this woman? Either way I had to try if I wanted to get home.

Another step forward.

"There she is!" Another voice called out from the Castle doors.

The duke of Wesleton and his henchmen stood there with cruel faces.

"Stop her!" The duke yelled pointing out towards the Queen.

"Please just stay away form me… Stay aw…" The Queen started. Her hands were raised and a blast of ice shot towards the duke.

The blast hit at his feet, knocking all of them to the ground and pulling out more shocks cries from the crowd.

"Monster!" The duke cried from his position on the floor.

Elsa looked at her hands, her face supporting the idea of her being a monster.

People backed away, leaving me one of the few daring to stand closer to her.

Except I knew she wasn't a monster. Just lost. So I spoke.

"Elsa calm down." I stated raising my arms towards her. She looked at me, wide eyes wondering who I was, and how I knew her name.

"Just stay away!" She yelled running towards a gap in the crowd, and slipping through it towards the outer walls of the courtyard.

"Elsa!" Another voice cried out form the castle.

I turned to see her sister, Anna rushing out of the doors and looking after her sister. I wanted to help her too, and then I saw Hans. Great.

Murderer man was still with her. I couldn't just reveal his plot then and there. He had done nothing to incriminate himself.

Heck who would believe me?

Even I wouldn't believe me.

Elsa was long gone at this point. Anna and Hans came running down the steps to the castle, bypassing all of us and running after the Queen.

I needed to help.

So I ran after them, however the crowd had closed up preventing me from following them. I cursed under my breath and looked up towards the wall.

I had to see what happened next, despite already knowing what would happen.

I ran towards walls of the courtyard, fortunately there were lots of stairs up to the top.

Taking them two at a time. I made it in record time to the little stone walkway on top, covered by a roof of stone. Awesome. Castles.

_Focus… _I scolded myself. I was always interested in magic and castles. My imagination was being to run wild at all this new stuff.

It took me a few seconds but I found Elsa.

I looked down at the scene before me. I was too late again.

"Wait please!" Anna cried, as Elsa stepped out onto the water. The water froze instantly under her feet and only glancing back once at her sister, she took off in a hasty sprint across the water.

During the movie we only saw a part of the Froj getting frozen over. I saw the entire thing.

In seconds all the water as far as I could see was frozen over.

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself.

"Elsa stop!" Anna cried.

"Anna wait!" Hans responded.

This was insane.

Her powers were amazingly strong. A lot stronger than I originally thought.

Things were not going to be as simple as I had hoped. They just got a lot harder.

Then the snow started.

I shivered involuntarily.

Now there was snow. Even back home, I was not used to snow. Now I had an eternal winter to worry about.

And my first chance of getting home was gone… Now what?

I made my way back down to the courtyard. People were all talking, all in a commotion and wondering what on earth was going on. Anna and Hans were already making their way through the crowd and walked over towards the Duke of Wesleton, and from where I was I could tell he was accusing Anna of being a monster too.

It hit me. Anna raced after her sister. I could still find Elsa!

So I made it to the courtyard and tried getting to them. Of course, easier said then done. Great.

I slipped through the crowd, many of them actually ignoring me in favor of the snow.

Good. It made my job easier.

Again through thick and thin, I made it close to the princess and the others.

"Tonight was my fault. I pushed her so I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna stated firmly.

"What?" Hans asked actually sounding surprised. Geez even for me already knowing his true agenda It seemed like he actually cared. Maybe he was actually just stunned at the fact Anna was actually going after her. Heck I would've been too if I hadn't known it was going to happen.

"Yes!" The duke exclaimed.

"Bring me my horse!" Anna called out to a few guards off to the side.

_Dang it!_

Already she was leaving?

I had to stay with her, and on foot that wasn't going to happen. I needed a horse. And where were the horses?

_The stables back in town!_

I sprinted off towards the bridge leading to town, again running into people, geez i'm terrible with balance, and pushing through the crowd, receiving a few unpleasant remarks.

I barely heard Anna telling everyone of how she was leaving Hans in charge while she was away.

_Oh no…_

I was running out of time.

Fortunately the run to the bridge wasn't a long one and getting onto the bridge and into the Square was pretty short of a run too.

Maybe cause I was sprinting. Well either way, I was slightly out of breath by the time I reached the stables.

I heard the hooves of a horse running in my general direction.

"Hey boy what're you doing back here?" The same gruff man from earlier asked, still mending the stables. He was outside closing the doors so the snow wouldn't get in the stables.

"Oh…" I said surprised he was here.

The horse was getting closer.

I had one shot. I had no idea where the Northern Mountain was. I needed to follow Anna, or something like that. So I needed the horse. Like now.

"I um… forgot something in the stables. A ummm…. necklace! My mom gave me!" Alright so It wasn't the manliest line for a guy to say but hey I was in a time crunch.

The man eyed me for a bit. He was studying me. I prayed he would let me in. I needed him too.

"Fine go on in. But no lolly gagging. I don't have all day" He stated with a sigh. I cheered silently for my victory.

I ran inside the stables, right past him and through the doors.

There was horse with a saddle on it already. Thank God. I had no idea how to put one on. I jumped on the horse, which I actually had no idea how to ride. So I did what I had seen in movies.

"Yah!" I yelled snapping the reins on it. The horse neighed and popped out of the stables, kicking the doors open.

"Sorry dude!" I yelled back to the stable man. He was yelling at me. Why was everyone yelling at me?

I really was not good at first impressions.

I saw Anna, already at the edge of the square, riding into the streets and towards the mountains.

"After her!" I yelled snapping the resin again, puling towards the right. Surprisingly the horse listened and I was off.

Time to save a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter yay. So just to let you all know. 'I' will be interacting with the characters but only minor role for now. Lets see how much 'I' can change things in this world… Till next time.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review and God bless you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Saving a princess… I'm actually going to try and save a princess…. Im like prince charming or something… Except not the one from Shrek… That guy was to…. odd… Seriously… But he was a good villain… Just not too bright…<em>

Never in my entire life would I have ever thought of myself thinking it for real. Yet here I was. Charging after the only sister of Arendelles new Queen. Ok well maybe not charging but following…

I should have probably introduced myself, instead of basically stalking her, but I honestly didn't know what to say. Hey Anna! Oh I'm just following you to help your sister because I know what happens to you because some people in my world made you guys up and…..

Like I said not going to work.

I could just introduce myself, tell her I saw her sister freak out and just wanted to help out.

I face palm myself.

Why on earth had I not thought of that before?

_Oh right…._ I had been trying to stay on the horse. Seriously, in a world filled with cars I had never deemed it necessary to learn to ride a horse. At least it wasn't too terribly hard to do, and the fact this horse was already trained.

_Hey look a white horse…._

A white horse ran by me, wildly sprinting off into the forest as if something had startled it. I did't pay attention to it at first. Then my horse panicked in response, taking off in a sprint, having been startled by the other horse. I held onto the reigns and tried to pat the neck of the horse. I had seen people do that in movies. Rubbing a horse neck was supposed to calm them down.

"Whoa buddy cal….."

I saw it too late.

Tree branch.

Then Pain.

Finally snow.

A groan with closed eyes, before opening them and seeing the sky above.

"Good night that hurt…" I groan slowly sitting up in the snow, not too aware of the cold thanks to the pain. However, that only lasted a few seconds.

_Oh great…. cold…_

I shiver and dust the snow off my clothing, looking around for the horse.

It didn't take long to figure out my horse was gone. Well not mine but the one I had been riding. Guess he must've ran off when I hit the branch and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked from behind me.

I look behind me, rubbing my chest where the branch had close lined me.

Seeing the princess in her green dress and little cloak reminded me of the horse running away. I had forgotten her horse ran off after she falls off of him. The horse that had run by me must've been hers.

I had literally been right behind her.

At least the branch kept me from running past her. I would've been lost if that had happened.

"Anna…" I mutter wide eyed, immediately regretting it. "I mean princess! Im Anna Queen! I mean you're Queen Anna I'm Princess! Wait what?"

The kind hearted princess looked at me with a smile, offering a hand to me and holding back a giggle at my obvious embarrassment.

Reluctantly I take it, my face red with pure embarrassment, and she helps me to my feet.

In the movie the girls looked a lot taller than they really were. Anna's actually a little shorter than I am, only by about two inches. I was expecting her to be taller. Which meant Kristoff and Elsa were both about my height. Huh. Who knew.

"So I think you know who I am? But just in case I'm Anna." She looks at me with a smile and extends her hand. Wow. She trusts way to easily. At least I'm not Hans who's out to ruin her life.

"Princess Anna right? Nice to meet you." I state calmly giving her hand a decent shake.

"Well yeah… My sister's sort of the Queen." She says sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders.

"You know I heard something about her…." I was trying to play it off. Maybe she would believe me that way.

"It was an accident! She didn't know what she was doing!" Anna stated, saying it calmer than how she had said it towards the Duke, but still a little wide eyed and shocked. How quickly her mood had changed. She also believed me way to easily.

"Sorry! Sorry! No no! I actually came to help out. I mean well…. You know.. The Queen, your sister, is probably scared right? Thought she might need someone to talk to. So I decided why not try come and talk to her? Besides when else would I ever get a one on one talk with the Queen?" It was partially true.

"I came out here to find her, but I honestly have no idea where she is…. And my horse ran away… So yeah…" Anna stated with sigh and a sad smile.

I could tell she had noticed my wording of things, such as how I said one on one talk, but she had let it slid. She was smart, just naive. No wonder Hans was able to fool her. Poor girl.

"Well thats leaves both of us horseless…." I replied looking back towards the way I had come.

"Guess we go on foot from here?" I stated after a few moments of silence. My tone of annoyance is apparent but she ignores it.

"Yup." She replies with a weak smile. "So whats your name?"

"John. John Shepard." Yup. Definitely could've picked a better name.

"So which way do you think she went?"

* * *

><p>We had been walking for about an hour. Or at least so I thought. The sun had gone down and night had taken over.<p>

Needless to say it was freezing. At least the princess had a cloak. Then again she was wearing a dress.

Either way we were both shivering and any conversation had died down to just us complaining about the cold.

I had learned she thought it was her fault for causing Elsa to freeze the place over. She had gotten into an argument with her, which I had already known about, but I pretended I didn't.

When she mentioned Hans I had told her the same thing Kristoff said.

"Serioulsy you've known the guy a day…"

"Its true love!"

"Have you ever even been outside the gates till today? You just told me the gates were closed in the castle for how long thirteen years? And you're marrying the first random guy you meet and don't even know?"

"What do you know about true love?"

"Well… Its love…. But True?…."

"Thought so…"

We hadn't really argued about it but the conversation had died down even more after that. I didn't apologize though. She was still being dumb. Maybe when we meet Kristoff both of us could convince her of the mistake she was going to make.

So now here we were, trudging through the snow.

"Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical powers that covered the Froj in white sand and warm…" Anna muttered to herself.

We both looked up at the same time. Smoke was rising in the distance. Literally less than five minuets away.

"Fire." Anna stated with a smile.

Before I could reply she stepped and slipped, tumbling down the side of the hill and into the river below. Her cloak had fallen and stayed up with me, but she was down there, having landed on her butt in the river.

"Anna!" I called out with wide eyes. I knew she'd be ok but still…

"Cold!" She called out standing up in the water, the sound of rapid freezing filling the air.

I sighed in relief that she was ok. Since this was real, it made it feel like she could die for real.

Wait… I was here and it was real enough to me… And originally i'm not supposed to be… What if I changed things? For the worse. Like moving Anna a step too much to the right and having her step on something poisonous and actually die… Completely messing up the timeline… Since this was real…. It meant anything could happen… And if I screwed up the timeline bad enough, the winter would never end, Elsa would become a flu recluse, Hans would rule and Anna would die.

I hadn't thought of that.

I'd have to be more careful about finding Elsa. I had to make sure everything played out the way it did in the movie. At least until we reached the Queens castle. Then I could fix things for them there at the source, and god willing find a way home.

The sight of Anna mumbling 'cold' to herself and stepping out of the water and turning towards me with a frozen dress got me to chuckle.

"Nnnnnoooottttt….. FffffffHhhhhhhunnnnyyyy…." She stated loudly through shivers.

"No of course not! Its…" I took a step forward.

Slip. Tumble. Water. Cold.

_Dang…_

"Cold!" I yelled shooting up out of the water, which I had landed face first in.

"Hhhhhaaaahhhhhaaaaa…." She replied with a halfhearted smile and giggle as she shivered over and over again.

"Nooooottttt….. Fffffhhhhhuuuunnnnyyyyy…." I stated standing up, hearing the sound of my own clothes already freezing over.

I looked at her, her arms frozen in a T shape.

"Frozen…." She stated noticing my gaze.

I shivered and subconsioily rubbed my chest. My arms froze. I struggled to move them, but my clothing was frozen in place, leaving my arms in a small x over my chest. It had Frozen just like hers.

"Frozen?"

"Frozen…"

We looked over towards where the smoke was rising.

"Fire?" I asked my voice dripping in desperation.

"Fire." She replied her voice filled with relief, a perfect contrast to my own.

And we were off again.

It didn't take long to reach the wooden cabin, though by the time we did the sun was completely down.

We waddled, like penguins, all the way to the cabin, both shivering and muttering under our breath how cold it was.

_We look ridiculous… _

_At least no one can see us…_

Seriously it was cold…. Should've worn a jacket. Oh wait I didn't have one here.

Anna reached the Cabin first. Her dress bounced off of the wooden floor of the porch, the ice having made it completely solid, and she had to awkwardly lift her feet up and onto the porch.

It was a lot easier for me since my pants hadn't completely frozen over thanks to my legs constant motion from walking. My arms were a different story. They were frozen solid to my body.

With her arms she lightly tapped the sign covered in snow. The snow fell and it read

"Wandering Oakens trading post." Anna said with a smile, then tapped on the little sign below it. "Oh and sauna!"

She opened the door for me, seeing as I couldn't move or even feel my arms, and then followed in after me.

The door closed harshly behind her the winds of the eternal winter forcing it shut behind us.

"Ahhh…" She stated at the immediate temperate difference.

Immediately we both started down the first isle, looking for anything to warm us up.

"Whoo hoo."

"Huh?" She asked turning around, I already knew who it was so its wasn't too much of a surprise to me.

A larger man with a high pitched voice and a thick accent sat at the counter off to the side. He sat there with a smile and his hands together in the form of a house.

"Big summer blowout. Half off s'imming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention. Yah?" He had reached down and pulled out a small bottle, a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

A light glare from the princess forced me to change it to a cough and I turned away from the man, red as an apple.

I wonder how long she would be mad… Then remembered... Its Anna…

She loked back at the man with am odd smile.

"Oh.. Umm.. Great.. For now uh how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Her shoulders shrugged and she continued with a light embarrassed smile.

"That 'ould be in out 'inter department." The man stated with a smile, and pointing towards the end of the small cain.

I looked over to where he pointed.

Of course. Two tennis rackets, or snow shoes. A rope, a pickaxe, two pairs of boots and folded up clothing sitting on a stool.

The tennis rackets slid down to the floor.

"Great winter department." I stated with sigh.

The man frowned at me.

"John." Anna stated as if scolding me.

"Sorry!" I replied with my hands up. "But seriously look we need a little bit more than that." I stated crossing my arms. I was trying to be polite but I don't think it came off as polite.

"Well… Supply and demand issues. We only have those items."

"Come on I'm sure you got more than that. Don't be a crook and hold out on us."

* * *

><p>As I hit the snow face first, the cold enveloping me, and the large man calling bye bye after he had tossed me out, I realized calling him a crook probably hadn't been the best of ideas.<p>

"Of course I'd get thrown out. Seriously… Why do these people hate me? I mean its not like I'm trying to take over the kingdom or something…" I muttered to myself as I sat up and for the second time today cleaned the snow off my shirt and out of my hair.

"Hey buddy you ok?" I turned around and there was Kristoff. Well at least from what I thought. He was covered in ice and snow, and his entire face was covered except for his eyes.

"Fine. Just be careful. That guy in theres big. Not to mention he doesn't really like to negotiate." I stated getting to my feet and rubbing off more snow from my pants. I flicked my vest and the remainder of the snow on the top half of me finally fell off.

"Seems like a a crook to me. I'll go talk to him and see If he'll let you back in. Besides I need some carrots for Sven here."

I looked besides him at the reindeer that was seeming to smile at me.

"Hey Sven." I stated with a small wave.

"Be right back." Kristoff stated walking past me, up the steps and into the shop.

"Give it a minute. He'll be out here with us." I stated with a shake of my head and cross of my arms. Sven walked up next to me and looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

It took only a minute and like I said Kristoff flew out of the door, the big man calling bye bye just like he had with me and the ice deliver flew face first into the snow.

Sven looked at me again.

"Told you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN For the most part this story will be from my point of view. However, like in the next chapter, we will get POV's from the other characters. **

**There will be three act's to this story. **

**Act I will be the movie. The Snow arch.**

**Act II will be the Fire arch.**

**Act III the Shadow arch.**

**Please Review. Thanks for reading! God bless you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Darkness. It looked like Eternal darkness. The kind you associate with death. Yet right now the thought of death almost seemed friendly compared to it.<p>

Fire. A blazing heat and reddish orange glow that surrounded me and where I stood. Flames encircled me and flickered before me with unchallenged power.

Ice. The blaze was pushed off to one side, an unbelievable cold covering half of me. Blue and purple arches of power swirling around my body. Icicles crawling around the fire free half of me and spreading on what I figured was the ground.

I spun around as fast as I could, sweating dripping down my face, my heart racing and the elements all around me. The elements disappeared from me as fast as the wind and left em alone in the dark once more.

Where was I?

I could see nothing around me, not even the heat and ice could be felt anymore.

"Anyone?" I called out. Nothing answered me. Of course not. I was alone in the dark. It wouldn't have felt so bad, if a sixth sense wasn't warning me about something in the dark. About something watching me and my every move.

I saw something. A flicker of fire, a stream of ice, but both consumed by darkness.

Like a whirlpool the scene changed.

A beautiful woman stood before me, in an ice palace.

Elsa.

I reached out, only to find that my entire body was frozen in place.

I saw Anna suddenly appear, the scene again changing to something else. A frozen Fjor. The end of the Frozen movie.

"John was right…. Always right…" Elsa was mumbling to herself, the swirling vortex of ice, snow and wind encasing her. Anna was slowly making her way towards her sister.

Then Hans was behind her.

"You're sister died because of you." He whispered into the Queens ear faking a sad look.

She fell to the ground in absolute disbelief, shock and pain riddling her face. The vortex and snow immediately died away.

"No…" The Queen choked turning away from him. "He was right… what have I done…" Elsa was crying now, tears riding down the side of her face. Hans grinned, slowly drawing his sword and taking a step towards the Queen.

I smiled slightly. everything was going to turn out fine. I knew it.

But it didn't. Something had changed.

Anna tried to reach her sister, but I watched as she took a few steps towards Elsa, and then she froze. The blue ice raced up her body, freezing her a good twenty feet away from Hans and her sister.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She had frozen to early. Something had messed up the timeline.

Hans swords came down, and this time there was nothing to stop it.

I screamed as I felt a pain in my head. unbearable pain, like my skull was being pried open with a knife and I could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, taking in the dark night around me.<p>

I was panting, heavily and harshly.

Slowly I sat up in the back of the sleigh, watching the snow flakes race by in the light of Kristoff's torch.

Of course, Anna had convinced Kristoff to join us, and take us to find Elsa's ice palace somewhere in the mountains, though only I knew she was in the palace. I admit, I didn't really do a lot of talking, mostly letting Anna handle the whole situation, which proved for the better as now we had a ride up the mountains.

Falling asleep hadn't been planned, but laying down in the bed of the sleigh with comfy supplies while the others sat up front had caused me to fall asleep despite the cold. In the movie it hadn't seemed that long at all when the two traveled up the mouton to find Elsa, but in reality it had been at least two hours by this point.

"Are you ok?"

"What?" I asked short of breath.

I looked behind me and to the front of the sleigh. Anna was looking back at me, her eyes filled with actual concern and worry for my well being. It caught me off guard. The girl barely knew me and she actually cared for my well being. It was hard to find people like that.

"Fine." I lied stretching my neck then rubbing my beard. I realized then the beard probably made me look older. I was only twenty one. I hope these two didn't think I was like forty.

"You sure? You sounded pretty terrified." Kristoff asked only partially looking back.

"Yeah guys relax, just some dumb old nightmare." I said with a shrug, and leaning onto the back of their seats.

"Well alright." Anna stated. Kristoff looked at me skeptically but chose not to pursue the conversation. I was glad he didn't. Seeing how real this place was…. Watching Elsa die right in front of me by a sword, and Anna freeze to death… That was terrifying. I had never seen a person die. At least not like that. A sword was messy. I never wanted to see that again.

Suddenly, the sleigh sped up with a harsh jerk.

"Hang on!" Kristoff called as the sleigh sped up even more, sending me onto my back and Anna laughing in joy from the exhilarating speed. "We like to go fast!" The man said with a big smile.

"I like fast!" Anna replied fixing herself in her seat and kicking her feet up to rest on the sleighs front.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff's smile vanished into a more surprised look as he pushed Anna's feet off, coughed up a rather large loogie, and spit it violently on the wood.

The spit splashed back slightly hitting Anna and myself in the face.

Would it be bad if I told you the girl took it better than I did? I wiped the spit off, gagging at the feeling and shaking my head with a shiver as Anna told him she was raised in a castle. I didn't feel as bad when I saw her own grossed out face, wiping the spit residue from it.

Kristoff only 'hmmed' in satisfaction of his work or at Anna's proclamation. I had no idea

which.

"So uh tell me. What made the Queen go all Ice crazy?" Kristoff asked referring to the whole new winter over the kingdom as we rode up an incline, the side of a mountain rushing by and the sleigh causing snow to fall off the side.

"Oh well…" Anna started. I then realized it was the scene from the movie, when Kristoff would basically call her crazy for wanting to marry Hans. I could agree with him. "It was all my fault. I… I got engaged but then she freaked out cause I'd only just met him, you know that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage! and…"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked a truly confused look on his face.

I was forced to keep in a laugh. It actually was rather funny looking at how naive the poor girl was. She was a good hearted woman, just naive. Poor thing.

"Yeah! Anyway I got mad and so she got mad so she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove an…"

"Hang on. You mean you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked leaning towards her with a purely baffled and clearly annoyed look, as well as raising a hand to emphasize his point.

"I said the same thing." I stated.

Anna only rolled her eyes at both of us, actually giving me a small glare before continuing. I briefly wondered how much I could piss her off before she was actually mad with me. I loved just to mess around, but knowing everything that was going to happen, I needed to be on her good side. Besides, she was nice to me. Least I could was be nice back. I liked being nice over mean either way, but sometimes messing with people was kind of fun.

"Anyway," She started ignoring both of our proclamations. "The thing is, she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing about dirt!" Anna replied looking forward and raising her hands in purely innocent manner and a hilarious dumbfounded look on her face.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!" Kristoff asked leaning in a little closer.

Anna was silent for a few seconds then looked the man up and down with a cautious expression.

"Yeeesss they did." She replied scooting away from him, and momentarily glanced back at me with the same look.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Anna replied smiling and crossing her arms as if her statement was what won her the victory over us.

"Oh yeah? Whats his last name?" I chirped in deciding to use the lines from the movie cause of fear of breaking the whole alternate dimension paradox thing…. Ok not really I just felt like using them cause why not? Seriously it was like role playing. Kind of fun.

"Uh of the Southern Isles." She replied with a smile, and giving me a look as if I was dumb for even asking the question.

"Whats his favorite food?" Kristoff asked, grinning at her answers for how funny it was. She had no real clue who Hans actually was.

"Sandwiches." Anna replied immediately.

"Best friends name?" I asked leaning forward with my arms resting on the back of their seat.

"Probably John." She replied looking up towards the sky with her smile and obvious look of being deep in thought, or at least sort of deep in thought.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked looking forward with a slightly amused expression.

"Dreamy." Anna replied clasping her hands together and looking up at the sky again.

"Foot size?" I grinned.

"Foot size doesn't matter…" The princess sighed .

"Have you even had a meal with him yet? What of you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" KRistoff exclaimed.

"Picks his nose?" Anna started with a playfully disgusted expression.

"And eats it." Kristoff grinned.

"Excuse me sir he is a prince." She replied as if offended.

Silence.

"All men do it." Kristpff shrugged with a smile.

"Ewww…" Anna shuddered.

"I don't!" I exclaimed grossed out myself. Seriously I never did that. Well when I was little sure but not now!

"Look it doest matter its true love!" Anna exclaimed leaning towards him and giving me another glare.

Seriously what was with people and glaring at me?

"Doesn't sound like it…" That was why.

"Ooofff are you some sort of love expert or something?" She replied with a look of disbelief.

"No…" I replied softly. She looked at Kristoff with a victorious grin.

"And you?" She asked.

"No… But I have friends who are." Kristoff replied awkwardly.

"You have friends who are love experts? Im not buying it." Anna replied with a shake of her head.

"Stop talking." Kristoff suddenly replied looking off to the side and into the woods that come up around us.

I heard it too. Barely. It was noise, but not us. Something else in the dark following us.

It was the wolves.

"Wolves…" I muttered under my breath, trying to get their attention.

Kristoff heard me but Anna continued on her rant. "No no no no. I'd like to meet these…"

A hand over her mouth, which was mine, got her to to stop talking.

"No I mean it." Kristoff replied, giving me a nod of thanks.

She growled and pushed my hand off, opened her mouth, only for the ice harvester to shush her.

The man grabbed the lantern on the sleigh and stood up, leaning forward towards Sven and scanning the surrounding area. I was looking around from my position in the back making sure to watch behind us in case they tried to come from behind.

I honestly didn't remember where they came from. I was of such great help to everyone huh?

Kristoff turned towards the back and handed me the lantern. I stepped over towards the end of the sleigh and leaned forward just slightly. All three of staring out in the dark.

Then we saw the glowing eyes and heard a small bark.

"Sven go." Kristoff stated quickly turning away while I backed up right against their seats.

The reindeer didn't hesitate and took off. I fell backwards barely managing to stay upright.

"What are they?" Anna asked with panic then looked back out in the dark forest.

"Wolves." Kristoff and I both stated.

"Wolves?" The princess asked frightened.

Howls, barks, and the patter of feet running around us filled the air. It was to dark to see them though and only made me more nervous than I already was. As I had concluded, I could probably die in this world, as could they. Which meant we were actually in danger.

"Hand me that!" Kristoff stated pointing to what I figured was a torch. I grabbed it and handed it to him, doing my best to keep my back facing them and not the wolves.

"What do we do?" Anna asked leaning over and looking at the supplies that had been with me in the back of the sleigh.

"I got this you two just don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff replied calmly and starting to climbed into the back of the sleigh with me.

"But I want to help!" Anna replied trying to climb over as well.

"No!" The ice deliver replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked offended.

"Look out!" I yelled seeing the wolf charging at us from the side.

Kristoff grabbed Anna and pulled her behind him, managing to kick the wolf in the chest and away from the sleigh in one motion.

"Well who marries a man she just met!" He replied back to her.

"He kind of has a point! Ah!" I replied ducking as wolf soared over me, having lunged at me and trying to take my head off. Alright call me a chicken if you will, but hey wolves?! I wasn't Kristoff! I didn't know how to fend these things off! If you have a spider problem then call me.

"Its true love!" Anna replied having pulled a guitar from the back, causing me to slip, Kristoff to gasp, and smashing it into a wolf the had tried to get Kristoff from behind. Man even she put me to shame.

"Whoa." Kristoff started. "Ah!" He yelled as a wolf grabbed him and pulled him off the sleigh.

"Christopher!" Anna cried grabbing the torch from mid air before it followed him down to the ground.

Crap. Now I had to do something.

I grabbed a rope hanging off the side and tossed it after him, ready to jump off after him.

Somehow he got the wolf off and grabbed the rope like in the movie, meaning I didn't have to jump after him.

Internally I was relieved. I'd prefer not having to fight the wolves.

"Its Kristoff!" HE yelled back.

"Is now really the time for this!" I yelled at them both.

"Ow!" Kristoff yelled as two wolves caught up to him dragging in the snow, and bit him on the leg and arm.

"Light that!" I yelled to Anna pointing to a rolled up tarp looking thing. She lit it immediately, and I grabbed it, pulling it over my head and tossing it hard at the two wolves.

Thankfully it smashed into the predators and sent them tumbling back, freeing Kristoff from their grasp, and allowing him to climb the rope back to us.

"You almost set me on fire!" He complained.

"We just saved your life!" Anna replied.

I quickly helped Kristoff back onto the sleigh, more growls and barks coming from the wolves as they slowly gained on us.

"Guys!" Anna called, causing us both to turn around.

Sven made a reindeers' noise and we saw what he was complaining about.

A cliff side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The movie may seem like its moving fast but thats because none of Elsa's or Hans scene are in this story yet. They've all been skipped as well as the entire beginning of the movie. However, Elsa will probably be the second most major character in the story behind 'I'. I'll probably do stuff from her POV later on.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**

**God Bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled as we raced towards the cliff side.<p>

First wolves, now this. Sure it could've been worse but when you're in the midst of things it seems like nothing could really get worse.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna yelled leaning forward.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff replied turning around, grabbing a rucksack form the back and throwing it in Anna's hands.

"Hey!" She yelled when he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her forwards. She landed perfectly on the reindeers back.

Seriously the guy must have had some serious arm strength if he was able to do that so easily. I can't even toss a backpack that accurately. Well actually I've never tried to do that but you get what I mean.

"I do!" The man yelled after the princess, cutting the rope that connected the reindeer to the sleigh we were in.

"John get ready!" Kristoff yelled looking back at me.

"Wait get ready for what?!" I yelled already knowing the answer.

"Jump Sven!"

Literally its was about three seconds I had to contemplate what was happening.

We were being chased by bloodthirsty wolves whom would rip us limb from limb for food, I had to jump over a ravine and off a cliff, and finally I was currently in the back of said sleigh rather than in front with Kristoff.

Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What was I waiting for?

Life was looking so wonderful. I had to jump off a cliff. I hate heights, I hate cliffs. And I was going to jump off one, and to survive I was going to have to jump off this sleigh mid air and onto the cliff on the other side of the small ravine.

When you're in these moments time passes so slowly. You go into an overdrive mode, where your only thoughts are of survival.

The reindeer leaped into the air, using his momentum to carry himself forward and fly over the ravine, Anna yelping in shock as he did so.

I tried to climb over, barely making it onto the back of the wooden seats when the sleigh went over the cliff. The angle of the edge of the cliff had been a an upper angle allowing the sleigh to fly up sightly thanks to its momentum.

Kristoff waited till the last second, Sven and Anna landing safely on the other side, the snow crunching beneath them.

Literally just as the sleigh began to tip down KRistoff leaped off the sleigh and torrid the mountain sigh.

Alright so in that split second decision you either hesitate or you don't. Only a second ago my heart had been racing about the thought of jumping, but once your adrenalines going you're ready.

Even back in the 'real' world, I had no real grasp on whether or not this was real or my home world was real. I didn't know what to call it other than my home world, cause well thats where I came from and this world seemed real enough to be called the real world.

Anyway, back home in these kinds of situations with physical danger, I never froze.

Fortunately I didn't here, and with the mightiest push my legs could give I leapt off the sleigh right after the Ice deliverer.

Ever had your life flash before your eyes? I have. Not fun. I saw everything from my friends and family, from all the mistakes and right decisions I had made in my life, all the way up to waking up in the stable, meeting Anna, and now leaping off a sleigh in mid air towards a cliff.

It felt so slow. I watched the snow get closer, the air racing against my face, the sense of gravity leaving me for the smallest second as I glided towards the mountain with less grace than a falling boulder.

However, despite the slow motion state of what was happening, something was weird. Not in a physical sense but mentally.

My memories, the ones of home, were blurred. It was as if my vision was blurred and I couldn't see correctly. They weren't clear yet I know exactly what was supposed to be what. Sleep deprivation probably.

My moment of reflection ended just as quickly as it had begun.

I felt my face, my body, slam into the side of the mountain, landing right in a pile of fluffy snow just a foot below Kristoff. Unlike him though, I started slipping immediately.

"Whoa!" I yelled and with lighting speed managed to grab his foot just as the snow beneath gave way and fell into the ravine below.

Thw wolves, slid to a stop on the edge of cliff we had jumped off of. They snarled at us, but we were safe.

The sound of a small explosion and a bright orange light lit up the ravine.

Kristoff and me both looked down at his sleigh only to watch it burn.

"Aww… but I just paid it off…" The man whimpered.

"Sucks…" I replied bluntly, though internally I thought to was funny. It was just the perfect moment.

Suddenly we jerked down slightly, my hand almost losing its grip as we began to slide.

"Oh no…" The man mumbled as I felt our weight pulling us both down, his hands tearing straight through the thick snow and messing up the perfect curve as we both began to slide down towards the ravine.

"Ah! No no no no nonononono…" Kristoff began yelling as he tried to grab onto the snow, only breaking it more and sending it down onto my face below him.

"We're doomed." I coughed as snow fell on my face and I tried reaching with my free hand for the side of the cliff looking for anything to grab. I knew we'd be ok so I decided to make light of it with a joke, but trying to grab the cliffside was a failsafe in case Anna didn't save us like she was supposed to.

I heard something sink it the snow above me with a quiet thud, and then heard

"Grab on!" It was Anna saving us from treacherous fall. At least I was right for once.

"Hold on John." Kristoff yelled down to me as he grabbed the axe.

"Pull Sven!" I heard Anna yelled and slowly we were pulled up. I used my free hand to grab onto Kritoffs free boot and prayed they didn't slip off.

The boots held and a few seconds later I found myself being dragged through the snow and up onto the cliffside right behind KRistoff.

We both grunted as the reindeer and princess pulled us up, the snow falling apart around us and covering our clothing.

Finally we made it a safe distance and Kristoff let go, flipping onto his back with a audible grunt and letting out a sight, then a groan of sadness.

I let go of his boots and slowly got to my feet staring at them both wild eyed.

"You two are nuts." I stated looking back towards the Ravine.

"Hey you followed." Anna replied with a peppy smile. She then followed my gaze. "Whoa."

She looked down at Kristoff whom sighed again just staring up at the sky.

"Sorry about your sled. Ill replace it aannd everything in it." She stated softly. The man just sighed again and covered his eyes with his arm.

"And," Anna continued. "I understand if you don't want to help me anymore. Either of you" She looked down, fiddling with her hands, looked up and gave me one last sad glance then walked away with a sad look on her face.

I exchanged a look with the reindeer who was standing over Kristoff.

Of course I couldn't let her go on her own. For both the plots sake and for my own conscious. I let a small smile cross my face and looked down at Kristoff.

"You coming?" I asked shortly before walking off and following Anna. She trailed a few feet ahead of me, while I eavesdropped on Sven's and Kritsoffs following conversation.

Sven grunted.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact," He sat up. "This whole things ruined me from helping anyone ever again." Kristoff exclaimed.

"So do we go this way?" Anna asked looking back at me and heading towards the right of the tree line we had made it too. Her words knocked me out of listening in to Kristoff and Svens converstaion, and I looked at the trees.

"Uhhhh…." I stated looking at the trees then back at her. "Sure?" I shrugged with a fake smile. I really had no idea where to go. All I knew was that they got there somehow and in someway. I just watched the movie and that didn't show the exact way they went.

She gave me a playful glare before looking back at the trees. I then returned to listening into the others conversation.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff deadpanned, then the reindeer began making what I figured were cheers of joy. Actually he sounded more like a dog than anything…. weird.

"Hold up!" Kristoff called. "We're coming."

"You are?!" Anna exclaimed happily, seeing as I was of literally no help at this moment. I wasn't offended. Seriously we needed this guy.

"I mean sure I'll let you tag along." The princess stated trying to fix her sudden burst of joy by lowering her voice and trying to play it off as the reindeer skipped over to us happily. I swear he acted just like a dog.

* * *

><p>We walked for at least six ours. It was cold and long, not the beautiful quick journey you saw in the movies. I swear Disney had a may of waking these things look nice when they weren't.<p>

I fell several times into piles of snow thanks to my pristine sense of balance. Anna tripped serval times on tree roots. The wind slapped at us constantly, the cold draining our energy, we had low food supply, like almost nothing except for a few berries and the carrots Kristoff had in his little supply bag.

It was a treacherous journey yet we all made it together. We didn't converse much, trying to retain our strength, but when we did it was of pointless things. None of us were wanting to argue about anything so we just didn't bring up any touchy subjects. It was nice, well mostly. The cold still put a dampener on my mood.

Finally the light of day began to break as we traveled on top of a mountain, the top being immensely thin and forcing me to watch my balance as we moved.

I didn't take long after that for us to reach a small clearing of flatland between the trees and mountains. It was still rather high up, and as we traveled through the trees, Kristoff and Sven taking the lead and expertly maneuvering the path.

Finally We reached a point, and while I was grumbling under my breath I noticed Anna suddenly step to a halt looking out between the trees.

"Arendelle." She gasped looking down towards the city.

I followed her gaze and saw for myself how devastated the whole place looked. It definitely looked like a new ice age. Like the pics you see scientists recreate so we can have an idea of what it was like. Well I can tell you, I'm pretty sure this was as close as any of us would ever see.

"Its completely frozen." Kristoof stated in disbelief moving over to her side.

"No kidding…" I replied standing on the other side of the girl. Anna sighed at our comments.

She smiled slightly and spoke up, her voice light, and hurried.

"But it'll be fine Elsa will thaw it." She said with a halfhearted smile.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked looking at her in disbelief. I kept my own gaze on the city, not wanting to look at them. I wanted to encourage her, to tell her yes her sister would, but I couldn't screw with the timeline. At least not yet.

"Yeah." Anna said with a drug, small smile and looking up at the blonde ice harvester. "Now come on this way to the North Mountain." She said pointing straight in the direction we had been going.

Kristoff chuckled, grabbed her elbow and gently lifted it up to a far steeper angle. "More like this way." He grinned.

Anna gasped and I sighed at the sight of the tall mountain.

* * *

><p>We walked together into a small oasis, the waterfall frozen over completely and beautiful trails of icicles hanging off the trees, their ice glittering from the sun and the frozen water looking like a finely manicured sculpture.<p>

Sven jumped around like a dog, sniffing and wagging his tail.

Anna stared around in awe, as I just tried to take it all in. In the modern world, you really lacked these kinds of sights. Beautiful lighting, pristine ice and snow, and the wondrous feel of a brilliantly peaceful place. A place untouched and perfect in nature.

Kristoff ran his hand through the hanging icicles and they jingled like wind chimes. At this, Sven stared in baffled amusement at them, grinned and began shaking his horns around, creating a series of jingles from the icicles.

"I never knew winter could be so…" Anna started, "Beautiful." A content smile.

Sven walked up next to me, as I was trailing behind the two and I chuckled at his appearance. He was completely tangled in the dangling icicle things.

"Yeaahhh…" Someone stated a good ways away.

I shook my head with a small smile.

We were about to meet Olaf.

This should be interesting.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." The voice claimed.

Anna and Kristoff looked around with confused faces.

"John?"

"Don't look at me. " I stated with a faked surprised expression. Apparently I pulled it off as Anna trend away from me and looked forward trying ti find the owner of the voice.

"But its so white! You how about a little color."

Together our little group moved forward slowly, the princess and man staring around and wondering where on earth the voice was coming from. I swear they looked like they were on some sort of top secret mission.

"Im thinking about maybe some crimson, chartreuse."

I stopped in my track watching as the little snow man walked up form behind us and in between Anna and Kristoff, giving me a small wave before continuing on with his speech.

"How about yellow?" He asked moving towards the two. I just stared with raised eyebrow. It was weird. Don't question it. It was.

"No not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr… No go." The snowman shivered in disgust and walked right up to the two in front of us.

"Guys…" I stated softly.

The two turned and gasped slightly at the sight of the snowman. "Snowman." I stated shortly and with wide eyes.

"Am I right?" Olaf grinned looking at over Anna having not heard my comment. She screamed and kicked him in the head.

His head flew off and landed straight in Kritsoffs arms. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." The man replied before tossing the head towards Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna exclaimed tossing it towards me seeing as I was the only one who hadn't held the snowman's head.

"Oh come its not that…" I stated catching the head and turning it so Olaf was looking at me.

"Hi!"

"Never mind." I grimaced then tossed the head towards Kristoff.

"Please don't drop me…"

"Back at you." The blonde stated tossing Olaf towards Anna again.

"No!" Anna exclaimed tossing it back at me.

"Oh come on!" I replied tossing it back at her.

"No!" She replied tossing it back at Kristoff.

"Oh its just a head!" He stated throwing it back at her again. She caught it and noticed the snowman's body waddling towards her.

"Ew ew ew the body…" She stated shuddering and tossing the head at the body.

The two clumped together and fell to the floor. I felt bad now, but in my own defense it was kind of creepy.

The now deformed snowman quickly got to his feet. His head was on upside down and I swore a look of confusion crossed over his face.

"Wait…" He started. "What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Oh…" Anna stated sparing me a guilty glance, I shrugged. "Alright wait one second." She stated walking over to him and quickly fixing his head back onto his shoulders.

"Oh!" Olaf replied happily once he realized what had happened. Anna kneeled in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you." The snowman replied looking himself up and down.

"You welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" Olaf exclaimed raising his hands into the air and with a child like smile.

Anna chuckled at him. "Well almost." The strawberry blonde haired girl pushed a strand of her behind her ear and reached into the bag where our food and whatever littles supplies we had were in.

"It was like my whole life got turned upside down." Olaf stated looking back at me and Kristoff.

"Your head was on upside down." I stated with a amused expression and crossed arms, my rough voice in contrast with his own high pitched one.

"Oh that would make sense." Olaf replied with a completely serious look. Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle.

He turned to Anna only to get implied in the head by a carrot where a nose should be.

"Oh. Too hard. Im sorry!" Anna replied moving to fix the carrot.

"Head rush!" The snowman replied with crossed eyes.

"Ouch." I stated, Kristoff mimicking my words with his facial expression of pain.

"I was just… are you ok?" The girl asked sheepishly.

Olaf looked down at his new nose. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" The snowman raised his hands to the sky with a smile.

"I've always wanted a nose." He said reaching towards Anna, whom preceded to back away a little bit in surprise. "Its so cute!" He turned away and started to play with the short stub sprouting out from his face.

"Its like a little baby unicorn! But hey whoa!" Olaf gasped as Anna pushed the carrot sticking out the back of his head back into his head and creating a larger nose for the snowman. It was actually pretty funny. Poor dude was having a bad day.

I felt my smile wither away and looked up towards the North mountain then back at Anna. I really hoped me screwing with the timeline didn't hurt the girl anymore. She was already in for a rough time unless I could prevent it.

"Oh…" He gasped. "I love it even more." He looked at Anna with pure awe. A sigh with closed eyes and the snowman spoke up again.

"All right lets start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf." He stated with a wave and simple gesture of a smile. "And I like warm hugs!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright so not much plot other than meeting Olaf. I got the movie off iTunes and well yay! I wanted to make this longer but I felt the next few scenes all the way up to us meeting Elsa would have to be a chapter on its own so I split it. **

**Remember this is from Johns, or 'I's point of view, though I will probably switch to Annas, Elsas and Kristoffs sometime just for sake of keeping it interesting. **

**Also since its from Johns POV A lot of scenes like Hans and Elsa scenes are mostly going to be skipped. The movie arch will probably be the shortest of the three but no doubt the funnest to write. However, the others should still be rather awesome if you ask me!**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please Review and God Bless you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Anna's smile dropped and her face became one of recognition, as if she were seeing a long lost friend. Technically she was, since her and Elsa used to build this snowman when they were younger, but Anna didn't know that. It was more like deja vu to her, or at least so I think.<p>

"Olaf?" She asked looking at him with wondering eyes.

He leaned towards her with a smile as if gesturing her to go on.

"Thats right." She smiled looking down at the snow. "Olaf!"

"And you are?" The snowman asked waving his stick arms in a gesture for her to continue on with her own introduction.

"Oh… Uh…" The princes stuttered, shaking her head to clear the brief moment of deja vu. "I'm Anna." She stated gesturing to herself. The snowman however, in his short attention span, had turned and was now staring at Kristoff, myself, and Sven.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" The snowman asked leaning towards Anna and speaking through the side of his mouth.

"Thats Sven." Anna stated with a smile.

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?"

"Sven…"

"Oh the… Oh. makes things easier for me and who's the caveman?" He asked finally looking up at me.

Yes, I was slightly offended but realizing with a fuzzy beard, stitched up clothing, and general gruff look, I could see where he was coming from.

"Thats John." The princess replied right as Sven lurched forward for the Snowman's carrot of a nose.

"Aw look at him trying to kiss my nose!" Olaf said after jumping back with a squeak and patting Anna as if to gain her attention.

"I like you too!" Olaf said looking at the reindeer and giving him an smile that one would give to a pet.

"Olaf." Anna stated pulling his attention back to her. "Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" The snowman replied with a smile.

"Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff grabbed one of the snowman's arms, popped it off his body, then stared at the stick like it was some sort of alien device. "Fascinating." He said staring and examining the stick arm.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kristoff bent the arm and watched in snap back into place. "I wouldn't do that…" I warned with a grin.

"Its fine. Im just wondering, How does this work?" The man replied to me, shrugging of my warning. He bent the arm only to get slapped by said arm.

"Stop it Sven. I'm trying to focus here." Olaf scolded taking his arm back and turning back to Anna. "Yeah why?"

"Ill tell you why." Kristoff stated moving his hand in a cut off motion, obviously tired of Anna just beating around the bush. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Olaf asked with wide eyes.

"Mmmm hmm." Anna nodded.

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

Anna and me exchanged a confused look. Poor snowman.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?" Kristoff asked leaning forward with a grin.

"Obviously." I chuckled under my breath.

"Nope." Olaf replied bluntly, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come."

"_**Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz.**__**"**_ Olaf started to move around with his eyes closed as if envisioning the whole thing in his mind. _**"**__**And I**__**'**__**ll be doing whatever snow does in summer.**__**"**_

"Poor thing." I mumbled only to get an elbow in the rib by Anna. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"_**A drink in my hand.**__**"**_ Olaf opened up his hand and laid back as if he was actually holding a glass. _"__**My snow up against the burning sand.**__**"**_ He looked as if he was trying to model for a magazine.

"_**Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!**__**"**_ He raised his arms up to the sky before continuing.

It was a lot different seeing this in person. Apparently everything in the movie was all in his head. Well, the whole scene with him being in summer and not melting was in his head. In real life, he was just moving around and dancing in the icy area where we were at.

"_**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"**_

"_**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me." **_

I looked around. He was the only snowman around, then I realized he was probably talking about us.

"_**Just imagine how cooler I'll be in summer." **_

"Not much." Kristoff joked. He never said that in the movie but before I laughed he too got elbowed by Anna.

He vocalized a few things, and that was actually pretty cool, though I'd never admit it to anyone.

"_**The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together and it just makes sense!"**_

Then he started to scat and skip around on the icy floor around us.

"_**Winters a good time to stay in and cuddle but put me in summer and I**__**'**__**ll be a**__**…"**_ He stopped suddenly as if looking for the word. _**"**__**Happy snowman!**__**"**_

I face palmed.

"_**When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream, realizing in the summer sun, just letting off steam!**__**"**_ He said with a sigh of content. "_**Oh the sky will be blue and you guys will be there too!**__**"**_ He opened his eyes and looked at us before continuing. We all exchanged a glance of pure confusion.

"_**When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" **_

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare!"

"_**In summer!**__**"**_ Olaf held out the last part of the song for a few seconds before stopping and looking back at us.

"So come on!" He started with a smile and skipping in the direction of Elsa's ice palace. "Elsa's this way! Lets go bring summer back!" He stated happily, Anna and Sven following without hesitation.

"Im coming!" Anna said with a smile.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said with a distraught look.

"Have fun." I stated patting his shoulder and following after the others. No way was I gonna tell him. I'm no dream killer. I hope.

* * *

><p>"Seriously am I the only who thinks someone should tell him?" Kristoff asked quietly to me and Anna as we entered what looked like a small valley filled with shards of icicles looking like they wanted to impale each of us.<p>

"Kristoff enough!" Anna stated smacking his arm lightly.

"But…"

A soft yet stern look from Anna was enough to get him to stop talking.

I realized then that that entire conversation wasn't in the movie. More than likely cause that was when the movie had switched to Hans taking care of the kingdom in Queens and Princesses absence.

A few moments of silence before Kristoff spoke again.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" His voice echoed slightly against the iced walls.

"Oh I am gonna to talk to my sister." Anna replied with a smirk of confidence.

"That your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff scolded.

"Yup!"

"In all honesty not the best plan." I chimed in from the other side of Anna.

Kritsoff gasped and I watched as he stopped seconds before getting impaled by an icicle.

"You should… Ah!" I gasped as I too had to duck under an icicle meant for my face. This place was a death trap.

"So your not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked his voice cracking as me and him both moved past the icicles and rejoined the small group.

We exchanged a worried look. Both of us getting an idea of how dangerous Elsa really was. In the movie you may not have thought so, but seeing all this in real life, it was unsettling. I could tell she could more than likely kill any of us with a flick of her wrist. Thank God she wasn't evil.

I shivered at the thought.

"Why would I be?" Anna shrugged.

"Yeah! I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf exclaimed walking straight into an icicle and impaling his torso with it.

He looked down at himself.

"Oh look at that. I've been impaled." He then chuckled.

We continued on in silence, the unsaid threat of the ice obvious to all but Olaf and Anna. I felt bad for her. She was too trusting, but then again so was I. At least back home I had been.

Finally we made it to the edge of the mountain, ice and snow everywhere. We turned around and saw the only was up was to climb the side of the mountain.

"What now?" Anna asked looking up the mountain.

"Its too steep. I've only got one rope and neither of you know how to climb mountains." The blonde man replied looking in his bag.

"This much is true." I stated but Anna's reply was different. I grinned at her antics. She was foolhardy for sure, but she did have a good heart.

"Says who?" She asked already trying to climb up the mountain.

Sven tapped Kristoff on the back and brought his attention to the mountain.

"What are you doing?" He sighed unimpressed as he looked at the daring girl.

"I'm going to see my sister." She stated through grit teeth and pulling herself up slightly.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"He's right you know." I again chimed in.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." The mountain man warned.

The princess slipped. "You're distracting me."

"Or there."

She slipped again.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" He asked in disbelief.

"All right I'm just going to block you two out because I gotta concentrate here." She replied with labored breaths before, again, slipping.

Kristoff sighed.

"You know most people who disappear in the mountains want to be alone." He then stated.

"He has a point Anna." I replied crossing my arms, though I knew she wouldn't listen and I would in the end still try to reach Elsa. I needed to get home. Magic was the best way for that.

"Nobody wants to be alone." She responded.

"You know, she has a point too." I stated looking at Kristoff.

"Do you have anything helpful to say?" Kristoff asked me.

"Actually no. At least, not right now." I shrugged.

"Still! No one wants to be alone!" Anna called out bringing out attention back to her. "Except maybe you Kristoff."

"I'm not alone! I have friends remember?" He replied with a grin.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna grunted again.

"Yes the love experts."

Anna stopped replying for a few moments, raised her leg in the most uncomfortable climbing position I had ever seen, and sighed.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." She whined. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Anna you are literally not even a quarter of the way there." I chuckled. Kristoff and Sven chuckled along with me before the mountain man decided to act.

"Hang on." He stated moving towards her.

"Hey Sven, John." Olaf called out from off to the side. We turned to him in response. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem but I found a staircase thats leads exactly where you wanted to go." He motioned to the tunnel next to him.

"Ha ha!" Anna laughed. "Thank goodness! Catch!" She yelled letting go of the mountain. Kristoff rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She got out of his arms, brushed herself off, and made her way towards Olaf.

Kristoff looked after her with a baffled look.

"She's nuts."

"Yeah…" He replied softly as if lost in though. I grinned and left him to his thoughts, following after Anna.

I held my breath as I followed after Anna. I was about to meet Elsa, the Queen. I wondered how she would look and be like in real life, in person. I wondered how I would convince her to help me and how to stop this winter. I had to try. Especially since Hans was coming. I realized then I was in a race against time, and if i screwed up the timeline for the worst, all of these people would die.

Time was against me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey so next chapter we meet Elsa! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks for reading. God Bless you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>So, ok, we've seen the Ice castle, we've seen the mountains, but all through a screen and what we know as 'special effects' or animation.<p>

Let me tell you, those things don't even come close to showing the magnificence of the Ice Castle.

It was spectacular. Glistening in the sun, snow all around, a powerful and majestic look given off as to towered over us, making each of us feel like an ant to it. The walls shined and reflected everything, the stairs looked as smooth as water, the blue color gave off a serene feel, making me feel like I was in a dream. Absolutely amazing.

Again I pinched myself trying to see if I really was dreaming. I already knew I wasn't though. It was all too real.

"Whoa.." All three of us gasped walking up the castle. At least I wasn't alone in my surprise.

"Now thats ice." Kristoff mutters to himself, "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna smiled though never looking back at either of us. she stepped forward towards the castle.

"I will." I add with a grin.

"I hate you." The ice deliver replied, the moment of appreciation ruined.

Sven went right to the stairs, trying his hardest to climb them and failing miserably. He slipped and fell on the stairs, tried again to get up and fell again.

"All right take it easy boy. come here." Kristoff ran up the few steps to where Sven was. "I got you." He stated helping the reindeer down before he slipped again or broke the stairs.

I went up now that the stairs were clear, barely hearing Kristoff telling Sven to stay there and wait for us.

"Flawless." Kristoff whistles to himself.

"I'm still judging." I reply as I walk up behind Anna, holding my place on the step below her.

"You know I really don't like you sometimes."

The girl walked up to the doors, raised her hand and froze. Her shoulders were moving up and down indicating she was breathing heavily. I let her be. She was nervous. Who wouldn't be? All of sudden your mysterious sister has Ice powers, froze over your kingdom and now your expected to stop it? It was kind of stressful.

"Knock." Olaf gestured with his usual smile. When Anna hesitated he spoke again, "Just knock."

She still hesitated.

"Why isn't she knocking?" The snowman asked only glancing back at us. Kristoff ignored him instead admiring the ice sculpting and I just choose not answer. "Do you think she knows who to knock?"

I want to face palm and Kristoff gave the snowman a look of pure bewilderment. I guess we shouldn't have been surprised. He's a talking snowman. Pure of heart, but not too bright.

Finally the youngest sister reaches forward and knocks. The pounding echoes through the ice making it louder than it should be and the door slowly creeps open, a wind escaping the castle and chilling me to the bone.

Anna moved back a step, startled by the doors opening.

"Huh it opened." She chuckles nervously. "Thats a first." A little more serious. She looks back at me and Kristoff.

"You guys should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff asks confused. I knew why so I didn't ask, but I raid an eyebrow at her statement to keep up my false appearance. I hate lying. Leaves a bad feeling in your gut.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna smiles with her head tilted in an apologetic manner.

"But… but… Oh come on! Its a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff exclaims his arms raised to the castle.

"Thats sad." I mutter with a chuckle. I receive a glare from Anna and that shuts me up.

"Bye Sven!" Olaf calls walking through the doors and into the castle.

"You too Olaf." Anna says grabbing the little guys arm.

"Me?" He asks completely confused by this turn of events. Anna sighs and explains, "Just give us a minute." She lets him go and walks in without a moments hesitation.

"Okay." He states turning around to us, "One. Two. Three."

"Four." We all say in unison. The doors to the Ice castle shut.

"Guys am I the only one who thinks the doors shutting on their own is kind of creepy?" I ask as Olaf continues to count.

Kristoff looks at me then at the doors, "Normally I'd agree, but we have him here. I think thats enough explanation of the Queens so called powers." He jerks his thumb to the snowman whom was still counting.

"You make a good point."

Silence falls over us and my mind starts to run.

What can I say to the Queen? How can I convince her to help me look for a way home without sounding crazy, insane, weird, or just plain creepy? How?

She has magic. I need that. Or at least her help to find the trolls. Then again theres Kristoff, but I can't mess with the timeline to much for fear of screwing it up. Everything hangs on a thread whether or not these people know it.

I know it, and its a burden.

I sigh.

I could tell her the truth…'Oh Hey Elsa your a fairytale queen who's entire life is made up int my world but I need to get back to my world so can you help me?' Probably the worst idea ever. Scratch that. Anna wanting to marry someone she just met is the worst idea ever. Mine is a close second.

"Sixty!" I blink multiple times realizing Olaf has finished his countdown. How on earth did a minute pass so quickly?

I barely see Olaf waltzing into the castle, Kristoff looking back at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. We're both wondering if we should follow inside.

The questions answered when we here Anna's and Elsa's voices both beginning to rise. We make to open the door but before we do our snowman friends actually opens it for us.

"So I think there might be a little bit of tension there. We should probably stay out here." He states completely wide eyed. He holds his hands up trying to get us to stay outside.

"And leave Anna with an unstable Queen who has ice powers?" I dead pan. Thats all Kristoff needs for us to push past the snowman and inside the castle.

"Whoa." Kristoff gasps briefly looking around, "Amazing."

"Dude its just ice."

"What part of Ice is my life did you not get?"

"Guys who else heres singing?" Olaf asks following us.

The three of us are just standing in a small circle in the middle of the large foyer. Well at least what I would consider a foyer, with the whole massive ice sculpture, ice stairs, and ice everything around us.

"For the first time in forever…" We hear a voice echo down form above us.

As one we all turn our heads to see up above, where the stairs lead to a second floor. Its Anna. Visible through the ice and walking up another flight of stairs, obviously following after her sister.

"Should we really follow?" Kristoff asks. I understand his hesitation. He wants to leave the sister alone. To let them talk, and fix what issues they have between each other. I, however, know how this will end and if i can, I will stop it.

"Yes." I state shortly. "Theres just something off about this place." I state not accusingly but warily.

"Hmmm…" The man replies looking back up to where Anna had been a few moments ago. She had already disappeared up to the higher levels of the castle.

"I say we follow." Olaf intercedes. Wisdom from the simplest of us. "Elsa probably wants to see us! Why else would Anna bring us along and tell us to wait? We're a surprise! Maybe its her birthday?"

I sigh and Kristoff laughs. Wisdom for a second and then replaced by Olaf being Olaf. The little guys was certainly a character.

We're cut off as we here another voice, obviously Elsa's echo down form above, "…do I not know…" Is all we here, but the volume and severity of it has all of us look at each other worriedly. Their argument, or discussion, is heating up.

"Lets go." Kristoff states and I nod. We bound up the stairs having to slow slightly so Olaf stays with us, and then continue up the second flight of stairs to the higher levels.

We manage to climb up the stairs in good time, me having ended up carrying Olaf because he was slowing us down.

We're in a hallway at the top of the stairs.

The temperature immediately drops.

I know this is a bad sign.

I look to my right, "There." At the end of the hall is a open door, yes the irony is not lost on me as I think it, and I see swirling snow.

"I….." Is all Elsa is saying, her voice piercing through the air with power and perfection despite the fear lace din it.

"And everything will be…" We run. I don't know why, but we do. Its as if instinct told us we needed to. As if we all knew what was coming.

"I can't!" Elsa screams, her voice still singing and suddenly the swirling vortex of snow is gone and for a brief moment we see her standing there, in the middle of a room with Anna off to the side.

Blue power rips out from her and shoots in every direction. Part of it heads straight for us.

I dive to the ground as well as Kristoff, Olaf in the end gets hit by it, but being a snowman, nothing happens to him. Its not like his heart can freeze. He laughs it off but we hear someone grunt and my face pales. I failed again. I probably should've acted sooner, but I didn't. I need to play my cards right. Still, in the end Anna lives. So long as I don't mess anything up.

It doesn't lessen the guilt of my own selfishness and failure.

Kristoff's up first, "Anna!" He yells running into the room with Olaf beside him. I scramble to my feet and follow suit.

Anna is on the ground clutching her heart. For some reason, I'm actually afraid.

"Are you ok?" the ice man asks sliding over to her, placing his arm around her to help her up.

"I'm ok." She stutters grabbing his arm for support and slowly they get to their feet. "I'm fine." She states bitterly looking up at her sister.

I don't even notice this. I've stopped in my tracks only a few feet form them, my mouth slightly open. Im staring straight at her.

The Queen was definitely a sight to behold. In the movie most people were surprised the movie company who made Frozen, I can't remember their name for some reason, had made the Queen so… Appealing? I guess thats the word? I was shocked because it was a bold move for them.

In real life, she was different. Well sort of different. Ok not by much. She looked almost exactly the same, except she isn't as perfect as she was in the movie. Her eyes were a little big, her neck a little skinny, her hair a little much in its braid. Still, she was without a doubt beautiful. For a moment I mentally laugh at myself. Who would've ever guessed I'd be stuck in this position? Looking at a fictional Queen, and actually studying her looks. It was hysterical, but I don't laugh. I would crazy otherwise. As if I'm not mad enough already.

However what truly froze me in place was not her looks, not her dress, her hair, but her eyes.

They met mine and we locked gazes. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified, her mouth open in a frown and her eyes so wide, looking like she would fall apart and cry at any moment. It caught me off guard.

She's young, and has so much on her shoulders. I feel bad for her. She is so afraid and off guard by this turn of events. She probably never expected us.

Completely off guard. She stared at me, and I stared back.

The Queen and the Stranger.

I wonder how this would turn out.

Either really good.

Or really bad.

I've already dreamed about the bad outcome. I never want to see that come true.

* * *

><p>I'm frozen in place. I was a Queen and now I'm a runaway who harmed her own sister.<p>

My breath is short and caught in my throat.

My sister looks in pain, but I'm not entirely sure why. Still, I have an idea of why she's in pain, and that frightens me. I am the monster I was always meant to become. I can't believe it. Then theres this man randomly here with her.

Scratch that, two men.

I turn to look at the second and I freeze.

His eyes, his rugged face, beard and everything don't intrigue me.

It his eyes.

Something flickers in them. He stands and stares at me, evaluating my ever move. I can tell he's deciding whether I'm a friend or foe. Something about him tells me he can be trusted, but the same is with my sister. I don't trust anyone either way. No one can understand. What I am. What I can do. What power do they have to stop me?

They can't stop me, and it terrifies me.

He looks at Anna and his gaze hardens slightly, only to soften once again after that.

Its as if he understands.

I step back from them, terrified and clutching my hands close up to my chest, like a little girl trying to shy away form a crowd. That's exactly what I was doing.

"Who's this?" I ask Anna looking back and forth between the Blonde man, the other darker haired man and Olaf. I shake my head, "Wa…Wait wait. It doesn't matter. You have to go." I cringe and slowly back away form them, using my shoulder to try and hide myself from them. I'm like a child again. Shying away from people.

Ice crackles behind me. It darkens though I do not see it. My attention is focused on them.

"No. I know we can figure this out together." Anna replies firmly.

"Anna's right. You don't have to…" The man with dark hair starts. For some reason I glare at him. Who is he to try and scold me. He's not my family. He doesn't know, doesn't understand. Then again. Neither did Anna.

The blonde man is looking around at the ice but I ignore him.

"How?" I ask my voice and face pleading with my sister, "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anna I think we should go." The blonde man states. He stares at the darkening ice.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna steps toward me.

"Elsa just listen.." The other man starts.

"No!" I snap at him, my eyes wild and he is startled by my reaction. I look back at Anna.

"Yes you are."

Power flies form my hands and hits the floor.

A monster rises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is a killer. Im still writing this so do not worry! Anyway yes this is switched between Johns, or 'I's POV and Elsa's POV. the story will fluctuate different POV's between every character. Though the main four will be John, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. Most however will be in 'I's POV. Well for now at least. Don't worry I will differentiate between who's speaking in later chapters I just wanted it to a surprise here. Thanks for reading and please review. God Bless You All!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>So Elsa doesn't seem to like me.<p>

Well thats ok... Except for the fact I kind of need her help. Seriously magic is my only hope of getting back home, and I think I actually made things worse, considering how freaked out she had seemed to be already.

That, and the fact my presence seemed to have made her freak out even more. The way she snapped at me was proof enough.

Either way what had happened next was as expected.

Giant snowman.

Then Anna was yelling.

Then complaining.

And more complaining.

Me struggling to get free. Kristoff trying to break free as well. Olaf even trying to break free.

"Stop! Put us down!" The princess ordered.

"Go away!"

Then Anna and Kristoff got tossed, gracefully hitting the stairs and sliding down them. I would've laughed, if i was not in a similar situation. I sighed as Olaf called for them to watch out.

Then there was snow. Again.

Of course. Always snow.

I sat up and shook my head, the fresh snow falling from my hair, as Olaf commented on something about his butt. His body flew into the snow covered boulder next to me. I was glad I hadn't been tossed exactly as he had. That boulder would've hurt pretty bad.

Kristoff helped me to my feet just as Anna grabbed a fresh handful of snow, "It is not nice to throw people!" She yelled about to throw the snowball straight at the snow monsters head.

"Whoa whoa, calm down feisty pants. Just relax." Kristoff exclaimed rushing over to the strawberry blonde haired girl and grabbing her arms, keeping her from further antagonizing the snowman.

"Just come down! Calm down!" The ice man continued.

"Okay! All right! I'm okay."

"Just let the snowman be." The man released her and I cringed knowing she wouldn't listen.

"Anna how about we drop…" I started.

The girl spun around while Kristoffs back was turned and with a growl tossed the snowball at the beast.

"Oh come on…" The man sighed.

"Great…" I sighed in response.

The snowball harmlessly soared through the air and smacked against the massive snowman's side. It popped like a daisy and it was obvious no harm was done. Then the beast roared at us, ice shards popping out of its legs and arms.

"Oh look. See? Now you made him mad." Kristoff deadpanned while Anna's eyes grew big and she took a step back.

"We should run." I commented.

"You guys go I'll distract him." Olaf chimed in.

It was all the motivation the three of us needed. We were off and I heard Olaf comment on how the rest of his body was leaving his head alone to distract the abominable snow man.

We ran through the snow, right up onto a small hill. The incline was steep, and after looking back I figured I didn't have much choice in what to do. The other two went first, not even hesitating to slid down the incline in hopes of finding safety. I groaned and jumped down after them.

The two slid down with natural grace. Well as gracefully as two people being chased by a giant snow monster that your sister created could slide. I on the other hand, rolled down, bouncing and flipping while snow covered probably ever portion of my body.

"Look out!" I hear Kristoff yell.

A growl followed us down and the next thing I know is i'm rolling to a stop, tripping Kristoff and Anna, where Anna had already tripped the ice man once, then landing face first in the snow. Again.

I have the worst of luck with snow.

_Why can't Elsa have tropical powers!_

_Great. Now I sound like her sister…_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I had to get back to Elsa somehow.

A thud sounds behind us three, and I quickly scramble to my feet just in time to see and hear marshmallow roar right at Anna and Kristoff.

_Great…_ I had no idea how I was gonna get back to her.

The ice man grabs her and yanks her to her feet, half carrying half running with her. I follow after the two tripping slightly as I try to run in the thick snow.

"You just had to throw the snowball didn't you!" I yell, the heavy footsteps and roars of Marshmallow following us as we weave through the trees. The trees were all covered in snow as well, making me wonder just how much snow had really fallen.

"Its not my fault!" the strawberry blonde yells back at me though she's more frightened than angry.

"He's a giant snow monster! What did you expect!" I reply catching up to them and glancing sideways at the two. She glares only lightly at me before another roar reminds us of our current predicament.

"Run! Run!" Kristoff yells angling off in another direction.

I see Anna moving towards a tree bent over from the weight of the snow. I know what she has planned and I consider my options. I can run with Kristoff, and Anna will deter the giant snow monster and I'll never have a chance to talk to Elsa till after everything else happens. That could be good, and bad.

On the other hand, I could take Anna's place, pretend to get separated make my way back to the castle and try to see if I can convince Elsa to help me.

A roar knocks me out of my thoughts and I stumble forward. Needless to say, I face plant in the snow.

You can't blame me for a lack of balance. This is a new body after all.

Wow… Never thought I'd say that…

"John!" Anna yells running up to me, "This is no time for napping! Come on!" She grabs my arm and yanks me up to my feet. She had already knocked the giant snowman guy, marshmallow, over.

Looks like I was going with my original plan. I'd have to speak with Elsa after everything happens. Which meant I had to not screw up the timeline any further than I had.

No pressure.

"I wasn't napping!"

"Yes you were! I saw you laying on the ground all comfortable…."

Another roar and we both look back to where she had toppled marshmallow, only to see him getting back to his feet.

"You know, I think running may be the be best idea…"

"Way ahead of you!" Anna called out from behind me already taking off after Kristoff.

I ran after her, not bothering to waste a second more with the giant snowman chasing us.

Surprisingly we weren't to far behind Kristoff, but thanks to my fall, I noticed how Kristoff had already started the snow anchor as me and Anna arrived to the cliffside. I knew that wasn't right. Anna was supposed to have been there to ask him what he was building, supposed to cheer how she knocked the monster down.

I was already screwing things up.

"I got him!" She cheered as we reached kristoff.

"Great! Now lets get going!" The mountain man said tossing the rope to me, which I then tied around my waist as best I could.

"Thats a hundred foot drop." Anna stated wide eyed looking over the cliffside.

"Thats why I built a snow anchor."

"Right but what if we fall?"

"Theres twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully." The man stated tightening the rope around his own waist just as Anna finished tying it around her own.

"Thats not reassuring…" I mumble, exchanging a glance with Anna before another roar brings ll our attention back to the tree line. Trees shook as Marshmallow followed after us, snow falling off them and to the ground.

"Ok guys… On three." We all backed up to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay." Anna replies unsure of herself.

"One…"

"You tell me when. Im ready to go." Anna states hyping herself up for the jump.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" I state with a frown.

"Two, and no we aren't gonna die." Kristoff rushes.

"I was born ready! Yes." Anna states even more excited than before. How she did it, I don't know, I was framing out. Heights we're never my thing.

"Calm down." Kristoff comments to Anna.

A snapping sounds gets our attention and we watch as a tree flies towards us and lands literally feet from me and Kristoff, covering us both with snow.

"Why does it have to be snow!" I snap.

"Tree!" Anna cries.

"What the..?" Both of us guys ask looking back at her, only to see the princess throwing herself off the cliffside. "Whoa!" And we're pulled off the side.

We jerked to a stop about thirty feet down, the rope pulling on my gut and causing me to cough.

"Ow."

"That happened." the mountain mans comments.

"Hey its not my fault!" Anna states.

"You said tree and jumped!" I reply.

"So! I'm not the one who trips on snow you know! Hey that rhymed."

"Why me…" I cry to the sky.

"Hey Anna! Sven! John! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost marshmallow back there!" Its Olaf calling out to us from on top of the cliff. We hear heavy footsteps and a growl just seconds later.

"Hey! We were just talking about you! All good things all good things!" Olaf states loud enough that we can hear him.

"We should go." Kristoff states.

"Good idea." I add.

Slowly Kristoff slowly begins lowering the rope. We descend with good time, making about fifteen feet down when we hear another roar and a shriek.

Then the snowman falls right by us.

"Olaf!" Anna cries reaching out for him.

"Hang in there guys!" He calls out to us as he falls, hitting a rock and breaking apart.

"Go! Go faster!"

Kristoff complies and we lower even faster than before gaining another ten feet or so when the line stops with a sudden jerk.

"Wait what?" Anna asks looking up at the same time I do.

"Oh no…" I state wide eyed.

"Hey!" Kristoff calls wondering what was happening.

The rope is yanked upwards even more and far quicker than we descended are we pulled up.

A thonk, and I look up to see Kristoff dangling and loopy from hitting his head on the side of the cliff.

"Kristoff!" Anna calls, worried for the man.

We don't get to say anything else as Marshmallow pulls us up entirely. He stares at us for a few seconds before, "Don't come back!"

Its freezing cold breath chills to the bone and ice forms on each of us, Anna and me closing our eyes to keep the cold from getting them too.

"We won't." Anna states opening her eyes and reaching for Kristoff's knife.

"Oh no…" I mutter to myself.

She cuts the rope, and we fall two hundred feet.

* * *

><p><em>Its foggy. Not from actual fog, but form a thick layer of dust hanging in the air.<em>

_The air is thick with something else though. _

_A feeling I can't quiet place my finger on. _

_Its fear. _

_Its anger. _

_Its hatred. _

_The entire area and air itself is gray. Voices interrupt the peace and I wonder if I'm dreaming. _

_I know I am when the dust clears, and I see…._

_Well I see myself._

_I'm standing on a large pile of gray. It takes a few scones to see what it is. _

_Ash. _

_Lots of it. _

_Looking around, I'm able to determine that this is not just some random place. I'm here for a reason. A building was burnt down here. I can see the outlines of other buildings off to the side. I wonder what happened. _

_The other me standing on the ash pile is looking down, eyes open and unmoving. _

_In my hand, a necklace. _

_Great I'm talking in third person again._

_Anyway, the other me is holding a necklace. Its silver. A pendant. I've never seen it before. It wasn't in the movie so I know Anna and Elsa have nothing to do with it. I wonder who's it was. _

_Then the other me looks up as the approaching voices get louder. _

_I see something in his eyes. _

_Something terrifying. _

_An unquenchable lust for vengeance. _

_An anger I've never known existed. _

_A glimmer of hate in his eyes. _

_I've never hated anyone. _

_Whatever happened._

_Its not good. _

_The vision, or dream, I'm really not sure what it is at this point, changes. _

_Swirls of colors then It stabilizes. _

_Its Elsa. She just standing there in the middle of a large room that I've never seen. _

_She looks at me through watery eyes. _

"_John." She states simply. _

_I can't speak. My mouth won't even open. None of my body responds to my commands. Great._

"_John." She states again moving closer to me._

_The vision changes again._

_Its the other me again. _

_I'm in a tent. Its dark. A single lantern sitting in the corner. A table before me. _

"_Dark fire." The other me mutters, my fists balling up a piece of paper and tossing it at the lantern, the paper igniting into flame. _

_A scream._

_Everything vanishes._

_Everything except a voice. _

"_John…"_

* * *

><p>"John!"<p>

I finally come too, and blink a few times to clear my vision. The worlds shaking violently and I briefly wonder if its an earthquake when I realize Anna is shaking my shoulders.

"Annnnnaaaa! IIIIIIII aaaammmmm aaawwwakkkkkeee!" I manage to get through with her still shaking me.

"Geez I thought you were dead!" She says with a sigh of relief and giving me a bear hug. She's strong. Have I already mentioned that?

I turn to see Olaf who was standing next to me the whole time apparently, just watching me with his odd smile and Sven standing off to the side.

"You're still creepy…" I state looking at the snowman with wide eyes. I shake my head with amusement, giving the snowman a smile, knowing he only had the best of intentions at heart.

Figuratively speaking of course. I don't think snowmen have hearts. At least not biologically. I think. Maybe… Oh who knows in this place! There's living snowman and magic! How can I argue with that logic!

"How long was I out?" I ask confused, pushing the dream and thoughts away, instead focusing on the two people in front of me.

"About ten minutes. Not too long." Kristoff says to me with a nod, glad I hadn't died on them.

"It was like forever Kristoff! He could've been dead! Man some people." Anna says huffing at Kristoff with a frown.

"It was like five minutes!" The mountain man state defensively pointing to me to emphasize his point.

"Its was forever!" Anna exclaimed very dramatically. "He could have been hurt for all we know! Like maybe he broke one of his skull or something! Or maybe he was asleep… Or, oh whatever! You know what I mean!"

"I don't have skull."

It was Olaf.

His face was totally serious and blank, all three of us staring at him.

"Or bones."

Silence, then I spoke.

"Anyway," "I dragged the word out to help break the awkwardness set by Olaf, "Guys, seriously, I'm fine." I state with a smug smile, entertained by how the two argued over the smallest thing.

"Are you sure? I mean I know some basic doctor stuff like how to fix a broken leg cause you know one time I was riding down the stairs on my bike and well oh never mind are you sure your not hurt? Like two hundred percent sure?" Anna asked with a worried smile.

"I'm sure."

More silence.

I hate silence.

Have I mentioned that either?

Its like the epitome of annoying things for me. Seriously. Even more so then the youtube advertisements.

Even more so than my little sister when she… Hmm. I forget what it was. Oh whatever. You get the point.

I break out of my thinking as Anna helps me off my feet.

My legs are sore. Guess the snow wasn't exactly pillow like as Kristoff had assured us.

"So now what?" Kristoff asks as both me and Anna finally stand up straight.

"Now what?" The princess asks with a sheepish smile, putting a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked between me and Kristoff.

"Wait. Now what?" She asks again, her face getting worried once she realizes whats happened.

"Ohhhhh… What am I gonna do? She threw me out!" The girl grabbed her face and threw her arms out in exclamation of her statement.

"I can't go back to Arendelle like this! And then theres your ice business!"

"Hey hey Don't worry about my ice business." Kristoff states with a smile that then turns into confusion. "Worry about your hair."

"What? I just fell off a cliff you should…"

A sudden white strip goes down her hair and she suddenly shivers, her arms closing around her instinctively to try and warm her.

The curse was moving faster than in the movie.

I closely look at her hair and see that the strip is much bigger than the one in the movie. She was getting weaker quicker, my fall having wasted the precious time she had left.

"Anna?" Kristoff asks having seen the same thing.

"I'm fine." She states with a strained look and weak voice.

"Its because she struck you isn't it." Kristoff stated.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asks concerned about her hair, holding out her braid for us to look at her hair.

A second.

"No." We both say.

"You hesitated." Olaf says popping up between the three of us.

"No I didn't." Kristoff replies.

"He did." I add.

Me and Kristoff exchanged a look, his unamused, mine more amused than anything else.

"Anna, you need help ok? Come on." Kristoff turns away. Apparently he didn't see how much weaker Anna was getting. I only saw it because, well, I was looking for it.

"Oh where are we going?" Olaf asks following.

Anna followed, letting go of herself and taking confident energetic steps after Kristoff. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought.

"To see my friends."

I prayed she wasn't.

"The love experts?"

I couldn't bare to think what would happen if she died. I would never forgive myself.

"Yes the love experts."

And that would be the least of the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! So I'm back! Sorry for not updating in so long! Its been a heck of a month…. Been beyond busy and haven't had time to update, however! Summers here and I can update again! Yay!**

**So hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review and God bless you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Why…" A cough.<p>

"Can't…" Another deep breath.

"We take…" I lean against a large rock and heave another breath.

"A break!" I finally exclaim, barely managing to make it over a large rock. I had to hand it to these guys. They were definitely more fit than I was. At least physically.

Remember I'm not used to having to walk, hike, or climb everywhere. I'm used to cars, bikes, planes, you know that kind of stuff.

"Geez you're really lazy aren't you?" Anna asked with a seemingly impressed smile.

"Yes." I responded with no amusement of my own.

"Relax we're almost there." Kristoff added from the front of the group. He was leading the way with Olaf behind him, me and Anna behind the snowman, and then Sven trudging behind the group.

"Almost there please… You told me that like ten minutes ago!" I stated slightly annoyed.

"Ok come on it was like five minutes ago!" The mountain man responded as we entered a warmer area that somehow escaped Elsa's ice-pocalypse.

_Hehe ice-pocalypse… Get it? You know Ice? And apocalypse? Ha… Oh…_

"Actually it was like ten.." Anna added.

"Oh whatever. Come on. We're here." Kristoff stated as we continued further into the rocky area, Olaf deciding to climb on top of Sven.

Kristoff let them take the lead and fell back with me and Anna.

"Is it me or is it warm here?" I asked looking around for whatever was making the place so much warmer than anywhere else.

"Its…." Anna started rubbing her arms again. It was around the tenth time she had done that. I was getting worried since I knew what was happening to her.

"Are you cold?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I realized I had just stolen what Kristoff was supposed to ask.

"Nah I'm ok." Anna replied with a tired grin, rubbing her arms again.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked from the other side of her. He looked over her and at me, both of us wearing worried expressions.

"Actually.. I am a little cold." Anna replied smiling at him. I notice Kristoff then reach his arm over her, stop and hesitate to where he tried three more times but ultimately gave up and put his arm back down by his sides.

"Uh wait, come here guys." Kristoff stated rushing away from us and to what looked like a geyser.

"Huh?" Anna asked slowly making her way over to him, while I followed. I noticed how slow she was. She was still supposed to be able to jog or power walk at this point and yet her body was already deteriorating. I could tell. It was not a good sign.

"Oh wow thats warm." Anna smiled, her body visibly coming back to life as she was warmed up over the geyser. I joined in and not gonna lie it felt nice to feel warmth again.

I frowned. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"So about my friends…" Kristoff started, the geyser of steam dying away while another one a few feet away started up.

We subconsciously moved over to it while Kristoff continued talking, "Well… I say friends… They're more like family…"

The man continued walking only giving me and the princess a few seconds with the geyser to warm us up.

_Who would've thought I'd ever end up walking and talking with one of the most famous princesses ever? Like really… Its kind of weird to be honest. Especially considering the fact she's pretty and I'm terrible with women… Or at least I think I was? I can't remember to be honest. Eh whatever. I'll remember later. _

"…When I was a kid it was just me and Sven." Kristoff was saying when I started paying attention to the conversation again. "Until they you know kinda took us in."

"They did?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Kristoff smiled back at her, I swear the two couldn't be more obvious of how they felt for each other. It was basically painted on their foreheads, "I don't wanna scare you… They can be a little inappropriate and loud, haha very loud. They're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing." He stated with an exasperated sigh.

"And heavy… Really really heavy… but you'll get it. They mean well." Kristoff stammered with embarrassment.

"Kristoff," Anna started placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling, "They sound wonderful."

The man relaxed, his shoulders going down and a smile growing on his face, "Okay then." He moved away and I realized we had actually arrived.

A large circular valley with moss growing everywhere and dozens upon dozens of rocks sitting everywhere.

There were a lot more trolls than I thought there would be.

"Meet my family!" Kristoff stated facing us with a sheepish smile and extending his arms. "Hey guys." He stated turning around and waving to several of the rocks sounding more embarrassed then anything else.

"They're rocks." Anna deadpanned, her mouth dropped. Olaf stared with his jaw dropped as well and I just raised an eyebrow at both of them, smirking while I tried to hold in a laugh. I couldn't give away that his family was a bunch of trolls.

How would I explain that to them seeing as I've never met them before?

_Uh… Why is life complicated…_

"You are a sight for sore eyes!" The iceman stated pointing with two fingers at one particularly smaller rock.

"He's crazy…" Olaf whispers leaning closer to the both of us, while we three stared. Their stares were laced in confusion and shock while my staring was more out of amusement.

"Rocko's looking sharp, as usual." Kristoff stated with a grin while Sven hoped around like a rabbit. I swear that reindeer has some confusion in what animal it thinks it is.

"One of them's even named Rocko…" I add blinking in astonishment. Being here…. well… I understand why the snowman and princess think he's absolutely nuts. Heck if I hadn't seen the movie I'd think he's nuts too, and thats saying something.

"Clay, whoa… I don't even recognize you."

"And another ones named Clay… You know Olaf, you might be onto something…" I state with raised eyebrows and a shake of my head. I knew Kristoff wasn't crazy…. Well I hoped he wasn't…

"I'll distract him while you guys run." Olaf whispers to us before jumping forward with a smile and wave, "Hi, Sven's family!" The lovable… _wow I actually said that…_ snowman waddled forward and acted as if he was talking to one of the rocks. "Its nice to meet you!" He adds patting one of them.

Anna apparently didn't even here him and just continued to stare at the ice deliverer with utter shock.

"Because I love you, Anna, I insist you run, and John, well you should probably run too." He states with a serious whisper.

I shrug. I didn't expect him to care for me like he does her, I'm not Anna after all. Hey I just want to keep to myself and get home. Selfish I know, but can you blame me?

"I understand you're love experts!" Olaf adds rubbing the rock and hugging it. "Why aren't you running?" He whispers to us even more concerned than before.

This time Anna heres him, looking down at him in confusion before what he's saying clicks.

"Uhhh…." She starts, still in a dumfounded state, then grabbing me by the arm, "Okay. Well, we're gonna go." She starts pulling me back little by little while turning away from Kristoff at the same time.

"Go." Olaf states ushering us on.

"No, no, no no. Guys wait!" Kristoff calls after us, though its only her he needs to convince, but again he doesn't know that.

Rumbling sounds start up, and we both look to see the rocks shaking and rolling towards Kristoff as if they had their own minds.

Anna yelps as one rock, or troll, almost runs her over and she's forced to step over it. The same thing happens to me but I actually manage to keep a cooler head while the rocks tumble to the blonde man.

The rocks break apart and in their place stand one foot tall little rock trolls.

_Not gonna lie, their kind of adorable. In a rocky, weird sort of way._

"Kristoff's home!" One of the little trolls in the front exclaims with a bright smile and suddenly the rest are all going crazy with excitement.

"Kristoff's here!" Another adds.

"Kristoff's home! Wait Kristoff?" Olaf asks now even more confused than before.

"Ah let me look at you!" One of the larger trolls asks pulling him down towards her, well what I think is a female. I mean their trolls and it's not like I'm gonna go check to see if its a guy or girl. I feel safe assuming its a girl…

_Hopefully it is…_

"Take off your clothes I wash them!" Another little troll adds.

"No no I'm going to keep my clothes on." Kristoff states making sure to pull the trolls off him.

"They need to get out more." I mumble to Anna with a fake frown. She doesn't here me.

"Rocks…" She mutters under her breath as if trying to rationally comprehend what was happening.

To be honest, I gave up on being rational when I first saw her.

"Look," The man starts, "Its great to see you all but wheres Granpabbie?"

"He's napping." One of the trolls answers. They look a lot alike so its hard for me to see who's talking from a decent distance away. "But look I grew a mushroom!"

Thats right its one of the little kid trolls talking now.

"I earned my fire crystal!" Another adds.

"I passed a kidney stone." An older voice says less enthusiastically then the first two.

"Kristoff pick me up!" One yells and suddenly leaps into his arms.

The man grunts as he catches the kid, "You're getting big." He laughs, "Good for you!"

"Trolls! They're trolls!" Anna states with a loud smile and gleam in her eyes, having finally figured it out.

"One hundred points to Anna." I state sounding both sincere and sarcastic, which ends me up with a punch to the shoulder.

All heads turn our way and eyes linger back and forth between all of us.

"He's brought friends!" They state looking at Anna then at me. I knew that was wrong. They were supposed to look only at Anna and focus on her and kristoff, not the devious trio I had inadvertently created.

"Oh no…" I cry as the trolls rush at us.

Next thing I know they pick us both up and carry us to different sides of Kristoff, the ones carrying Anna and throwing her to were Kristoff catches her. I'm not caught and end up hitting the ground face first.

"Ow…" I groan slowly getting to my feet and rubbing my now bruised nose.

"Whats going on?" Anna asks as Kristoff puts her down.

"I've just learned to roll with it." Kristoff states as the trolls grab each of us, me and Anna, and start inspecting us.

"Hmmm. Decent teeth. Bad breath. Looks a little rusty around the edges, and needs to shave." the troll inspecting me says.

"Hey!" I say in offense rubbing my beard. I was proud of my bread. I could barely grow one back in my own world so it was a big deal for me to actually have one.

"Are you being a bad influence on Kristoff?" The troll asks me with a frown and shake of her head. Again, I'm assuming this ones a girl too.

"What! no! I'm just…"

"She's a perfect lady!" The troll inspecting Anna adds.

"Oh a lady for our kristoff?"

"Finally!"

"Oh yes!"

"Wait wait…" Anna adds raising her hands in defense.

"He's definitely better for her than his slacker for a friend over here." A deep voice adds pointing to me.

"If you were more like Kristoff then maybe this lady over here would be a good bride for you!" One states with a peppy happy smile as if trying to helpful but failing miserably.

"But she's Kristoff's!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Sorry bub."

"Hey! I would be a great husband!" I pout with a frown while pulling one of the trolls off me.

"Wait you guys have the wrong idea." Anna states looking at Kristoff and me with a sheepish smile.

"What the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man ?" One of the lady trolls states wiggling her hips.

"Oh no…" I add.

**_"_****_Is it the clumpy way he walks?" _**Now they were singing… _Wonderful… _

"What?" Kristoff stated baffled.

**_"_****_Or the grumpy way he talks."_**

"Oh no…" I add.

**_"_****_Or the pear shaped, square shaped, weirdness of his feet?!"_**

"Hey!" Kristoff.

**_"_****_And though we know he washes well, he always sort of smells,"_**

"Seriously if you need help washing some clothes or anything I can help." One of the trolls not singing says to me quietly while the others sing to Kristoff and Anna.

"I can take care of myself!" I state with another frown. I thought they were supposed to be nice… Then again they were trying to be helpful… They were just a little much and don't know a lot about boundaries.

I turn back to them as the chorus of their song starts up.

**_"_****_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, So he's got a few flaws,"_**

Anna tries to speak but is cut off as they continue.

I just want to leave and laugh.

**_"_****_Like his peculiar brain dear, His thing with the reindeer, Thats a little outside of natures laws!" _**The trolls sing happily as two others swing off of Sven's antlers.

"Poor guy." I mutter to myself.

"This is not about me!" Kristoff almost yells from where he's at.

**_"_****_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, But his we're certain of, You can fix this fixer upper up,"_** They push him towards Anna, **_"With a little bit of love."_**

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Kristoff adds not looking amused anymore. "We've got an actual problem here." He states bringing back his smile though a hint of annoyance laced his voice.

"I'll say. So tell me dear," One of the trolls states jumping up on Kristoff's shoulders, **_"Is it the way that he runs scared?"_**

**_"_****_Or that he's socially impaired?" _**

**_"_****_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods." _**

Kristoff chuckles awkwardly and tosses the small troll away while Anna states, "I don't need to know that."

**_"_****_Are you holding back your fondness, due to his unmanly blondness?"_** A troll pulls the mans beanie off.

**_"_****_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" _**The trolls then rolled into a hearted shaped formation.

**_"_****_He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple bugs." _**

"No I don't!"

**_"_****_His isolation is confirmation, of his desperation for healing hugs,"_**

"Aw…"

**_"_****_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do, The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you." _**They tied the two up with vines while me, the snowman and the reindeer watched in amusement.

They twirled them apart and Kristoff finally stated, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Enough! She is engaged to someone else okay?"

The trolls were suddenly quiet and staring at him in confusion.

I let a chuckle loose and Anna and Kristoff glanced over at me. So did the trolls.

The trolls, unlike my friends…. well I guess they really are my friends, well at least Anna.

Anyway the trolls stares were not too happy, they frowned at me like I had taken away something from them.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" I asked wide eyed and looking up at Kristoff.

"They think she's engaged to you." Kristoff smirked knowing exactly how the trolls thought.

"Oh!" I say as the realization hit me.

"So she's engaged to you?" One of the trolls asked eyeing me curiously.

"No we're not engaged!" Anna and me both sputter at the same time.

The trolls all look at each other and suddenly several huddle together near Anna while the rest continuing looking at me curiously. I take a step back as their little song continues.

**_"_****_So, she's a bit of a fixer upper,"_**

**_"_****_and he's a minor flaw," _**

**_"_****_their quote engagement is a flew arrangement,"_**

**_"_****_And by the way I don't see no ring!" _**

Then a grand chorus of voice, **_"So she's a bit of a fixer upper,"_**

"Hey watch it!" I yelled as vines were thrown around me as well as the other two humans.

**_"_****_Her brain's a bit betwixt!"_**

**_"_****_Get the fiancé out of the way!"_**

The vines pulled at me, and a sudden jerk sent me tumbling over to where I landed on several of the trolls, who caught me and carried me off to the side where they then proceeded to drop me off and leave me tied up.

"Really?" I groan.

"Sorry bub." One of the trolls said to me.

I sighed and rolled onto my back.

_Better just let this thing play out… _

**_"_****_And the whole thing will be fixed!"_**

Kristoff groans.

Suddenly they start to harmonize and I lift my head to watch one of the trolls walk up onto a larger rock so she's closer to Anna and start singing, **_"We're not saying you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change, We're only saying that loves a force, thats powerful and strange, People make bad choices if they're mad or scarred of stressed," _**

I can see Anna thinking about Elsa, then they continue, **_"but throw a little love their way, throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best"_**

Anna and Kristoff turn to see each other having been dressed in leaves, vines and several other things over their clothes. They had no idea the trolls were trying to marry them, still they smiled at one another.

"Can someone cut me loose?" I call out though my voice is drowned out. I hear someone walking towards me and see its Olaf.

"Hey John! Need some help?"

"Yes. Get me out of this." I say wriggling in the vines.

"Gotcha… hmmmm… Now how to get you out." The snowman says tapping his chin as he carefully thought.

"You could use a rock…"

"Good idea!"

"Not one that big!"

**_"_****_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, thats what its all about!"_**

**_"_****_Father!"_**

**_"_****_Sister!" _**

**_"_****_Brother!" _**

**_"_****_We need each other to raise us up, and round us out!"_**

**_"_****_Everyones a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove,"_**

**_"_****_The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…" _**Olaf states jumping in the middle of the song and between Anna and Kristoff, having finished helping me out of the vines.

I shrugged off the broken vines and looked up to see the song finale.

**_"_****_True," _**The trolls began to dig.

**_"_****_True," _**They rolled.

**_"_****_True," _**They pulled the two closer together.

**_"_****_True, True,"_**

**_"_****_True,"_**

**_"_****_Love!" _**They then tossed the two into a dug up hole while they continued singing,

**_"_****_Love,"_**

**_"_****_Love,"_**

**_"_****_Love,"_**

**_"_****_True love,"_**

**_"_****_True," _**They held out the last word and chord, making me shake my head in amusement as I saw the priest guy troll man walk up to the princess and mountain man, then start his little marriage ceremony.

"Do you Anna take KRistoff to be your troll fully wedded…" He started.

"Wait what?" Anna asked confused.

"You're getting married!"

The trolls cheered.

Suddenly Anna began to hyperventilate. She grabbed her chest and fell to the ground before any of us could react.

"Anna!" Kristoff stated shrugging off all the extra stuff on him and kneeling down next to her, carefully cradling her against his chest. Her eyes closed and she looked like she had fallen unconscious.

I had already pushed through the trolls and finally stopped next to the two, kneeling down next to the hole they were in.

"She's as cold as ice." Kristoff stated worriedly. He meet my gaze, both of us knowing what had caused this.

We heard something rolling towards us and I turned around to watch Granpabbie roll up to us, his face serious as he looked at each of us before speaking, "There is strange magic here."

"Granpabbie," Kristoff greeted. Anna groans opening her eye slightly,

"Come come bring her to me." The elder troll waving us toward him.

He looked at her carefully, before taking the girls hands, "Anna your life is in great danger. There is an ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed to solid ice will you freeze forever."

"What? no." Anna mutters in shock, her voice weak and shaky.

"But you can remove it right?" Kristoff asks.

He looks at her sadly and closes his eyes with a sigh.

"You can't can you." I state softly with an apparent frown. I already knew he couldn't but I had to play the part as if I didn't know.

"No I cannot. I'm sorry Anna," The words were different than in the movie, "If it was her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna mumbled, her mind racing with possibilities.

"A true love's kiss perhaps!" One of the trolls stated with a smile. Dozens of the trolls in turn decided to kiss each other.

Anna huffed heavily and fell backwards towards Kristoff, her skin paling and her hair turning even whiter than before.

"We need leave." I state looking at Kristoff, my voice no longer holding the joking tone it usually did.

"We need to get her back to Hans." Kristoff agreed, He turned around and called over to Sven to help pick the two out of the hole they were in.

I stood up and moved around, Kristoff lifting Anna up onto the reindeers back after tehy were pulled out of the hole.

"Olaf come on!" He called out while the princess shivered and let out tired breaths as if her entire body was preparing to give up on life.

As I make to get on Sven and watch Kristoff get on with Anna in his arms, a realization hits me. I know what I have to do, simply because I'll only be extra weight at this point. Its up to them now, not me. Its their story not mine.

I sigh and move away from the group.

"Theres not enough room." I sigh looking at the fact only a few people could sit on Sven without becoming to much for the reindeer.

"Come on we'll make it work." Kristoff replies pulling himself onto the reindeer and motioning for me to join.

I shook my head with a sad smile, "Sven can't carry me as well. I'll only slow you down. Get her to Hans and when she wakes up, tell her the white doesn't match her hair."

Kristoff hesitates for a moment, but seeing my resolve he nods to me and Sven takes off, Olaf jumping onto the reindeers back and calling out to us, "Who is this Hans?"

In less then a minute they're gone, leaving me alone with the trolls.

I feel alone, yet I'm not even sure why. I've known them for like two days maybe?

I stuff my hands in my pockets. For some reason I'm actually sad. I guess you can say they grew on me.

A shake of my head and I grit my teeth. It didn't matter. I needed to get home.

I slowly turn to the trolls, whom have broken up into smaller groups, hushed conversations coming from each one. The only troll alone is Granpabbie, standing there and staring at me as if he knew I needed to talk to him.

"Grandpabbie…"

"You are not from around here are you." He states with a curious smile.

"Uhhh… I guess not." I reply awkwardly.

He shakes his head in response, though its not condescending but more like an approving shake of his head.

"Actually I need…" I start when he holds up a hand.

"What you ask, I cannot do, but point you to the right one I can." He smiles at me. I stare at him with utter bewilderment, was he saying he couldn't send me home? Let me return home? Back to my life? To where I belonged?

"And…" I state getting frustrated as I furrow my brows and motion for him to continue.

He smiles.

"Do you know how to reach the North Mountain?"

* * *

><p>I step again.<p>

More snow in my path, and finally I've had enough.

"Gah!" I yell, kicking at the snow on the ground and jumping up and down on it. "I hate snow!" I state grabbing my hair before finally taking a deep breath and forcing myself to relax.

I feel the smallest amount of heat at my back and I can see the sun rising in the distance.

So In the movie I remember than Anna and Kristoff rode off as the sun was rising, and Hans and his entourage arrived at Elsa's cattle only a little while after.

Well apparently the time skip is greater than that, almost by a few hours. From what I'm guessing as of now, considering the fact I just made my way to the North mountain alone using a short cut Granpabbie pointed me to, I think there was at least three hours in between the two scenes.

Maybe.

Either way I'm surprised I even made it up the mountain. I mean, I've hiked before and all, but its been a while. So the fact I made it up here is actually an accomplishment, except for the fact that Granpabbies shortcut was a lot easier than the path Kristoff had taken us on.

Why Kristoff hadn't taken us on this shortcut? I had asked the same quesiotn and apparently the trolls valley and the side of the North Mountain Oakens trading post was at were two opposite sides of the mountain and the short cut was actually right behind the trolls valley.

Convenient right?

So anyway, Kristoff had apparently decided just to head up on the side we were on with Oakens trading post instead of wasting time and trying to get to the shortcut through the valley, which, from what I'm guessing, would've taken longer in all since we would have had to reach the valley first and then use the shortcut rather than just climb up the side we were on.

Kristoff knew what he was doing. Guess I should have given him more credit then when I had first learned of the shortcut.

I look up and smile to myself.

I had at least made to Elsa's castle.

The castle was glistening with different colors, blue, dark purple, yellow, and orange, all complimenting the sunrise happening at the edge of the horizon.

I noticed the large mound of snow and immediately know its marshmallow. I know I'll have to get by him to see Elsa. Granpabbie had told me, and I quote, _"To find your way you will need to find the Queen. Only she can help you now. Talk to her and you will know." _

So I had to talk to her. She was the only way apparently.

Now that I was here and I actually thought about it, i wondered how on earth ice powers were going to help me get home. Seriously what was she going to do? Freeze me over so I stay in an ice capsule and wake up fifty thousand years in the future?

_Wow that actually made sense…_

Suddenly I hear something. The neigh of a horse.

I spin around and look down the side of the North Mountain. Taking the exact path Anna, Kristoff and I had, was Hans and his entourage of soldiers. They were only ten minutes away if my guess was right.

My eyes widened. I had to talk to Elsa before they got her.

I quickly move towards the castle being as quiet as I possibly could. The sound of crunching snow then me stepping lightly on the ice steps apparently didn't wake the giant snowman. I wasn't too sure seeing as how I choose to completely ignore him and just make my way up the steps.

However I guess my feet hate me and on the last step, I slip.

I hit hard against the front few steps, catching myself just barely and letting out a groan of both pain and frustration.

Today was just not my day.

I look to my left and see two large hallow snow eyes looking at me. Apparently the snowman had woken up and had been watching me just to see when I would notice.

"Go away." He mutters annoyed.

I swallow hard and grin in response, "Leaving." I try to stand but again I slip. Now he's annoyed and he reaches over to grab me.

I don't know if I'm yelling for him to stop, but my hands scramble as I try to get inside the castle, however as I look up, I see the doors open only the slightest, and blue eyes meet mine.

She doesn't say a word, just staring at me as if I'm a complete stranger, then again I am so I shouldn't be surprised.

A large hand grabs me and lifts me up,

"No wait!" I state grabbing the snow hands and trying to pry them off of me as he held me upside down, "I need your help Elsa! Please!" I cry looking at her in panic. Personally giant snowman are kind of creepy.

"Wheres Anna?" She asks opening the door further and still giving me the same mistrusting stare. Man she really did have trust issues.

"She's… Ok. heading back to Arendelle with Kristoff." I lied, though it didn't sound genuine. Why I had lied? I needed elsa to be cooperative with me, and if she knew Anna was dying then she might lose it. Besides, Hans and the others were coming for her so everything would turn out alright in the end, just like the movie.

Anyway, I guess the fact Elsa had little to almost no contact with people for more than a dozen years had hampered her abilities to detect a lie and her face relaxed slightly, stepping forward past the door, then towards me and Marshmallow.

"What do you want?" She asks, still doubtful of me.

"Umm… Well first things first, can he put me down?"

"No."

"Ok then…" I state baffled. She was colder than I thought she would've been.

"Well ok," _Here goes nothing,_ "Grandpabbie the elder troll told me to come and find you. Said you could help me out."

"With what?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly at the mention of the trolls.

"It'd be easier to talk… If… Geez is hot or is it just me?" I state my face burning from all the blood rushing to my head.

Elsa eyes me curiously before motioning for Marshmallow to put me down, which he does.

I plop into the snow and drag myself to my feet, shaking my head to clear off the daze.

"So?" She asks hesitantly, now having moved half of herself behind the door. I couldn't tell if it was out of fear _of_ me or _for_ me. Her powers were definitely dangerous so I figured it was the latter option.

"Well.. He said you could help me find my way? Something like that." I stated.

She studied me again while Marshmallow retreated into his pile of snow. Guess he figured Elsa could handle herself against me. I don't know if thats good or bad. At least for my confidence.

"Come in." She stated softly, looking at the ground then turning away and heading into her castle.

I quickly bounded up the steps and slipped inside the castle. I knew Hans was close so I had almost no time to spare.

I almost slipped again but I managed to stay upright and looked around for Elsa, whom had retreated back onto the stairs in the foyer of her castle, you know the ones one either side of the ice fountain she had.

I meet her eyes again.

She's terrified.

I hesitate to speak.

My eyes search hers and hers mine. I feel sorry for her, and I realize in that moment, I don't want her to get captured, I don't want her to get hurt, not by the men coming to kill or capture her.

"Elsa…" I start wanting to warn her, but I'm interrupted by a roar.

"No…" I realize I'm to late for either warning her or for asking what I needed.

Hans is here.

* * *

><p>I hear the roar and look at the questioning man before me. He's nervous now.<p>

I think somethings wrong and eye him carefully as he stares at the door.

Another roar, and I'm sure somethings wrong, though this man in front of me, the one who had been with my sister, seems to be more worried than I am.

_Why is he worried?_

I shake my head slightly, my blonde braid moving around behind me as I make my way down the steps and towards the door.

"Wait Elsa…" He starts reaching for me as if to stop me.

I jerk away form him with wide eyes. I don't know him and I am not going to let him touch me. I wouldn't even let Anna hug me…

I'm forced to pull myself out of my emotions and I open the door.

Men.

Armed men.

And him.

The man that wanted to marry my sister.

Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So hey guys! Heres the next 're nearing the end of ****the**** Frozen arc! The Next arc will be ****the**** fire and Lightning arc, and as things go on, they will get progressively darker for our Frozen characters and John. Anyway! As you can see things are different with John thorns into the mix though I'm doing my best to make sure he doesn't mess with most parts of the movie. Still he's doing a pretty poor job huh? **

**That last part was from Elsa's POV. As stated earlier I will more than likely start switching off between Elsa, John, Anna and Kristoff, just so we get a feel how each of them are thinking and all that jazz.**

**Oh for anyone interested, if you like Halo, Mass Effect, Frozen, Legend of Korra, and basically every other fictional universe created go check out my other story the Universe of all Reality. Its a huge crossover between over a dozen universes so you might like it! **

**Anyway! Review please and thanks for reading! **

**God bless you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thoughts in Italics.**

**This Chapter is ****_T_**** for Minor Language. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frozen in Frozen<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

Swords are drawn, the ringing of metal could be heard even all the way up here.

Elsa slams the front door of her castle shut, and gives me a light glare, clearly showing her disapproval of my choice of language.

I raise my hands to show it wasn't my fault. In my own defense it was the only word that came to mind at the moment.

"Elsa wait…" I try again following after her as she quickly makes her way up the front few steps of her hair.

"What?" She snaps, spinning around though her eyes don't land on me but on the door.

"There she is!" A new voice calls out, the voice itself echoing throughout the ice castle.

I spin around, and I can hear how she immediately bolts up the rest of the stairs while my back is turned.

It the two men in red. The ones the Duke of Weseleton sent. Men sent to kill her. To end this winter.

So I do the only thing my mind thinks to do at that moment.

You'd figure I would have valiant fought against them, defeating them, winning the Queens heart, exposing Hans, and taking Elsa back to the kingdom to save Anna.

Well only in a perfect world do those things happens.

Instead of barging them, what do I do?

I run.

Up the stairs, and following Elsa to the same place she had struck Anna in the heart is where I'm headed

"After them!" I hear one of them call.

Ever had a guy with a crossbow chase you?

"We can talk this out! Just don't shoot me!" I yell back at them, slowing a bit on the stairs.

I yelp as a bolt flies right in front of my face and sticks into the ice wall, cracking it a bit. Guess talking was not an option for these guys.

_And now I'm getting chased by these lunatics… Why didn't I just talk to them… _

I hear a second bolt crack into the wall behind me, and I flinch at the sound.

_Great… Now they're trying to kill me._

Step by step I make it to Elsa's upper chamber, the place she froze Anna's heart at.

The Ice itself seems different, dark glances of blue throughout it, along with a very dark yellow glowing from it.

* * *

><p>I'm panicking.<p>

My heart races and I can barely think.

_Conceal don't feel…_

I can feel my powers. They're racing around inside, and I can barely control them anymore.

_Conceal don't feel!_

I look towards the doors of my balcony.

_Maybe I can escape before they get me.… _

I shake my head, knowing theres no way I climb down that fast. I should've known they would've eventually come. Anna told me the Fjord was frozen over, I should've figured they would've wanted it fixed, but there was a problem.

I can't fix it… I don't know how…

All I know is that… I just know that… That I almost killed my sister… That… I've basically destroyed my kingdom… I'm only… I'm a monster.

Nothing more.

I hear someone walking up my stairs and I know its them. I bite my lip in anticipation.

I'm still the Queen.

They'll have to listen.

My dress flutters behind me as I spin around, feeling more terrified then anything, but instead of them its the man.

John's his name.

He's staring at me with worried eyes, but I'm not falling for it. He was just distracting me. He brought them here.

He must have.

"Elsa…" He starts, though I can tell he's unsure of what to say.

My voice is shaky, but I decide its time to talk.

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring them here!" Elsa yells at me, her voice shaking and fear quivering in her eyes.<p>

I loo at her, trying to think, and see how she has her hands pointed out towards me, as if to stop or kill me if need be.

She's terrified, looking at me like a cornered animal.

Maybe thats what happens if you keep everything bottled up inside for too long. Poor girl.

"I didn't bring them here." I try to state calmly, though current circumstance gives my voice a slight shake.

I see the Queens eyes shoot a glance behind me, and I hear the foot steps behind me a second too late.

Before I can even spin, something hard hit me in the back of the head. Wooden I think, and I collapse forward, falling to my knees.

Somehow I'm still awake, and I look up as one of the Dukes bodyguards walks around me his crossbow aimed at Elsa.

The other moves directly in front of me, crossbow in hand.

The last thing I see is the back of the crossbow.

* * *

><p>Rotten fish.<p>

A smell.

Thats the first thing I can sense.

Fish.

Rotten.

Ever smelled rotten fish?

Oh let me tell you its not pleasant. Its kind of like garbage but worse.

Still I manage to open my eyes after a few seconds, though they're foggy. I can barely see anything. Theres only one lit torch on the other side of the bared window of the door in front of me.

_Wait a sec…_

Bars.

My brain rockets up, like a computer finally coming back to full power, and I quickly glance around.

Metal bars, stone walls, chained to said wall, one torch to give me barely any light, and another cell across from me though its empty.

It takes me only a beat to realize where I am.

I'm in prison.

Wonderful.

Come to a new world and just trying to get home, and now I end up in prison. For doing what exactly? I honestly haven't the faintest clue.

I look at the chains holding me and realize not only am I chained to wall, but there are steel cuffs on my wrists, and not the thin metal ones used back home, but thick cuffs that cover my entire forearm.

They weigh like five hundred pounds! Seriously! Ok maybe not five hundred but you get my point.

I sigh and after a few weak tugs I can tell these things won't break even if I give it my all.

A sigh escapes me and I lean back against the wall, blowing part of my hair from my face.

_Curse long hair…_

I literally have nothing to do but stare at the metal bars on the door in front of me.

Fortunately for me, and my sanity, it takes less then ten minutes for my door to open up.

For some reason I expected Hans. I guess since he visited Elsa in the movie I figured he would visit me too. Considering I was with her when they caught her.

I'm wrong and its a guard instead.

He's not familiar so I know he's not in the movie. At least I don't think he is?

He's tall with broad shoulders, a full beard, black hair, and stares at me like with a look that I've never seen before.

I literally have no idea how to respond to his stare.

"Why were you with the Queen?" He asks crossing his arms, standing at the door, and letting his actually, intimidating gaze, fall on me.

"Uhhh… I needed her help with something…" I state confused.

He grunts and stays silent.

I blink a few times and now I'm truly confused to whatever's going on.

Another pair of footsteps echoes from the hall beyond and the man, who I figure is probably a high ranking guard, considering the golden cuffs on his shoulders, steps aside.

Hans.

He walks in, with his arms rested behind his back.

_Should've figured. _

"So…" He starts in his sly voice walking over to a bench on the side of my cell and sitting down as if he owns the place. "The Queens sister has yet to arrive and she tells me that you just showed up suddenly out of nowhere, and that she has no idea who you are, But you were the last one she saw with her sister."

He eyes me carefully, and I harden my glare.

I know what he's doing. He's going to use me as a final ace card. His ace in the hole so to speak. I would bet five dollars he's going to try and blame Anna's disappearance on me. Ie not that, then he's going to leave me locked up in here forever for who knows what reason.

"And?" I ask.

"Well I'd like to know where exactly the princess is?" Hans asked, his voice at the top showing his concern, but I could hear the true intention behind his words.

He was glad she would be gone.

It made it easier for him to take over.

"I have no idea." I told him pursing my lips, which technically was true. Maybe. Partially.

"If she's harmed in any way…" He warned standing up and pointing a finger at me. "You're going to be locked up for life."

"And what about Elsa? Is she gonna be locked away too?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow at me, clearly confused on what I getting at.

"What're you going to do with her? Lock her up? She's the rightful Queen. You can't just leave her like that." I ask, edging on Hans secret plans.

I see the tiniest flicker of annoyance in his eyes, and I can tell that he knows that I have an idea of what he's doing.

Good. Seeing him, I don't care if he knows. I don't like him. Never did.

"I don't know," He actually sounds confused and sad, a good act on his part.

Suddenly a pair of boots can be heard and another guard appears at the door, breathing heavily, "Sir its the Princess! She's returned!" The guard gives him a worried smile as he speaks.

My heart drops. Anna's back, which means the ending of the movie is about to kick in. Hans is about to make his move.

My teeth sink into my lip as I hold back my words. I have to let the movie play out. I can't ruin it. If I do… I don't even want to know what will happen.

"Thank God, where is she?" Hans gasps in fake excitement.

"Upstairs and Down the hall from the dining room sir, but you must come quick. She's not well." The guard informs him.

"Ok i'll be right there." Hans states with a nod. The guard nods back and leaves, leaving me alone with the first guard outside and Hans in my cell.

Mister sideburns looks at me with a heavy eyes. He seems tired, but something flashes in his eyes.

Triumph.

"So the princess is back Thank God. I am truly sorry for having you locked up. I thought you had hurt her." He exclaims giving me another false smile. An act for the guard outside.

I wonder if theres anything about this guy thats true. All he does is lie. For all I know he's not even form the Southern Isles!

He shakes his head and looks at the guard, and with caring voice, "Release him and make sure he's taken care of. Its my fault he ended up locked up."

I blinked in surprise.

Why was he releasing me?

I thought he had known that I had known.

If you get me?

It clicked as the guard came and unshackled me, as Hans looked back at me with a squint and a frown over his face.

The man wasn't **_truly_** releasing me.

He was suspicious of me, and when he turned away as the shackles fell off, my heart stopped.

I figured out his game. I had only seen that look in movies, but it was the same in real life.

He needed me out of the picture.

I was a wild card, and that was not acceptable in his book.

He may have said for them to take care of me, but I knew his game.

Hans, was going to kill me. He was going to kill Elsa. There was no way he was letting us out of this alive. Me or Elsa.

We were both doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are! One more chapter left in the ****_Frozen Arc_****, then the ****_Fire and Lightning Arc _****begins.**

**So as the story goes, language and the overall darkness of the story will progress and get worse as the story goes on. Of course the language will only be put when appropriate such as the beginning of this chapter, and most of it will come form John, but yeah. **

**Also, I've decided that there will be an OC contest for the next two arcs! Yay!**

**The form is as stated below:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Name:<span>**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Height: **

**Physical description (****_e.g. Eye color, hair color, etc._****):**

**Personality:**

**Occupation (****_e.g. Carpenter, merchant, etc. [No blacksmiths though]_****):**

**Relation to preferred character (No Romantic relationships for Anna/Kristoff):**

**Skills (e.g. Archer, knows how to knit, etc.):**

**Miscellaneous Info: **

* * *

><p><strong>This is the form for any OC's you submit. You MUST send it in a PM if you want me to consider your OC to be put in the story. <strong>

**The OC's may or may not be major characters, and I have yet to decide how many will be chosen, though it will be four or more. **

**Anyway theres that! Review, thanks for reading! God bless you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is rated T for some action and cursing (of course by John).**

**Thoughts in Italics.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frozen in Frozen<strong>

**Chapter 11: Times up**

* * *

><p><em>Again…<em>

For the fifth hundredth time in the past five or so days, I hit the snow face first.

"And don't come back." The guard who had thrown me, coldly stated as he got back onto his horse, him and his fellow guard turning away and marching back towards the castle.

"Jerks." I spit snow out of my mouth and sit up rubbing my head.

I was hitting the ground a lot these days.

The sound of trotting horses gets softer and I know the guards are gone.

I'm on the outskirts of the Castle, a few feet off from the bridge and closer to the town square, with the Fjord sitting in the background still frozen.

The guards, and I guess Hans, had freed me, but apparently they didn't like me very much, and for a hand in Anna's condition, they threw me out and banished me from the Kingdom.

I was to gather my things and be gone by tomorrow.

_Wonderful… _

I stretch my neck and slowly push myself to my feet, again having to wipe off this forsaken snow off both my pants and shirt.

The only upside to this is that I don't actually have anything here, so I can spend the day doing nothing.

I look at the Castle, my eyes taking in every detail.

"Or I can avoid getting frostbite from Elsa's winter."

Then I turn away and begin walking.

I don't plan on going far considering the events of the movie, Elsa, or Anna, probably Anna will let me back into the kingdom since I'm not actually a bad guy.

At least I hope they'll let me in. I still have to talk to Elsa after all since Grandpabbie troll man told me_ '__She will help you find your way.__' _

_W_hatever that means.

Theres the stables near the center of town, a barrel laid up against one of the wooden posts, and I allow myself a seat on the edge of it.

The snow picks up around the castle and I feel the temperature dangerously drop around me.

"Already?" I question as dark clouds twirl around the Castle and begin rising into the air. Elsa's just escaped. From her prison.

Thats when I hear it.

Footsteps.

A sword.

Immediately I duck, and rightfully so.

A sword slams into the wooden post I had been sitting against.

"What the…" I start scrambling to my feet. I can't fish my sentence as another sword is drove right at me, and I'm forced to dodge to the right.

I stumble clumsily, since you know I've never been attacked with swords before, and I may not be an expert fighter, but I can tell you I'm no pushover. I know how to hit, and where to hit.

So I'm not completely doomed.

When I look at my attackers I don't even have to think to realize whats going on.

Like I predicted, Han's wasn't going to let me leave alive, and who did he send after me?

The two soldiers from Wesleton.

Now it takes me a second to asses the situation.

Ones bigger than me and bulkier too. Him I cannot take in a straight fight with his friend here. I'd have to fight him alone, and hit him hard.

The others smaller, but he seems to have a air about him that I should definitely be more worried about him than his partner.

Good thing I took my own advice because not a second later does he charge me.

I sidestep to the side, avoid his sword, but not the rest of him.

We both go down, and he hits me in the face.

Hard.

A kick to the gut and I wheeze out air.

No ones around to watch this fight, or help me, because they're all inside hiding from the storm.

The guards getting to his feet, his partner watching amused as if I'm not a challenge.

In retrospect I may not be, but that gives me an advantage. They're going to underestimate me.

I kick as hard as i can, my leg right in line with the first guys knee.

A pop, and he roars in pain and collapses to the ground, holding his knee like a new born child.

I smile, hoping to have broke his knee and incapacitate him. I don't like hurting people, but at least he'll stay away from me now.

The other guy, the big one, he's not smiling though.

And as quick as I can I roll away, trying to get to my feet before he gets me.

I manage it, and a whistle behind me warns me enough so that I throw myself to the left.

Metal cuts my arm, blood rushing down, and I hit a building, cursing as I do, having barely avoided being sliced in the back.

He drives his sword at me again, aiming for a killing blow, but again I jerk away, the sword cutting me again, but only managing to stab into the side of the wooden building.

I run again, holding my arm, and seeing an alleyway I burst into it.

_Swords suck…._

There are loud footsteps right behind me and I know he's right behind me.

Then it clicks.

I'm in the same alleyway that I had hid in the first day I was here.

_The puddle!_

Its frozen over, a small, slick, stain of ice, and I leap over it jut in time.

My pursuer however, is not so lucky. He hits it at full speed, and slips, his sword flying out of his hand and him crashing down face first into the ground.

"Yes!" I cheer, running into the next street.

I don't bother for the sword since I have no idea how to use one, and there was no way I was going to try and learn against two trained killers.

I looked around, trying to find a way out, and I hear voices.

They're getting close.

Hay.

A barrel.

An open door to a building.

I have one chance.

* * *

><p>Two gruff men run into a street, both looking ready for payback. They had been embarrassed by a peasant and that could not do.<p>

"Where is he!" One of them, the larger of the two, yells.

The smaller one looks around with daggers for eyes, having popped his knee back into place from Johns kick, "Look." He grins.

Hay.

Three pieces of it trail from the hay pile over to a barrel, drops of blood running alongside the hay.

The larger smiles as well and together, one on each side, they walk over to the barrel.

Without a word, they drive their swords into it, the wood cracking and groaning, and they expect to hear a scream or feel a person underneath their swords.

Faces fall as they hit nothing.

"What the…" One starts as he reaches for the barrel, grabbing the top and tearing it off.

Only hay inside.

"Damn."

They quickly back up, expecting an ambush, swords at the ready.

They gaze and study every building looking for one that their squeamish target may have ran into.

Before they can decide on anything, a voice pops up.

"Hey do you guys know where the Castle's at? I'm looking for Anna and Sven! I mean Kristoff!"

A little talking snowman walks out into the street from somewhere and waddles over to them with a smile on his face.

Most people would've been scared, but they weren't.

Instead they smiled.

Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Shit…" I whisper looking out of the small hole in the wall.<p>

I had fooled them well enough, having made a trail of hay lead to the barrel with my blood as proof, and hid inside the building who's door had been wide open.

It was a Tavern.

It had worked.

Yet now things turn for the worst.

Olaf just showed up and now the two look like they were about to….

"Hey what was that for!"

Scratch that.

They just kicked Olaf's head away and now they have his body.

"Ha ha! Get the head!" The larger yells cruelly.

The smaller man complies and he grabs Olaf's head as his companion ducks the snowman's body in the barrel.

"Hey what're you doing?" The snowman asks utterly confused by them.

I bit my lip as they throw his head in there with his body and close the lid on top of him.

"Hey!" I hear a muffled cry.

I sake my head as the two nod at one another, laughing as if it was a funny joke they had just shared.

The smaller one motioned for his counterpart to follow and started down the street, away from us, "Leave the barrel man behind. He can't get out anyway. Not without his arms." He raises his hand and I see two little sticks in it.

He tosses them into the hey, Olaf still calling out for them to help him, and the larger chuckles.

Together they walk away, swords still drawn.

At least they didn't do anything worse to the snowman. I may have helped, but they would've killed me for sure.

I was lucky enough to be alive as it was.

I needed to wait.

If they came back, they'd kill me if i was trying to help Olaf, and God only knows what they would do to him after seeing that we know each other.

A minute, maybe more, passes.

I hear the wind pick up and see snow furiously start to come down.

Olaf should've already been to the Castle. Probably helping Anna.

Again, I had screwed things up.

I burst out from the Tavern, the wind covering up the sound, and rush to the barrel nearby.

I yank the top off and pull out the snowman, "John! Hey bud! These guys just…"

I ignored him and put him back together, running to the hay and quickly digging his arms out.

He waddles to me, "Thanks John! You're really nice have I told you?" I still ignore him, and having found his arms, push them back onto his stout little body.

"Olaf listen to me." I say hurriedly, "Go the castle and find Anna! Quick!" I yell at him turning him around and pushing him towards the castle.

"Wait why? She's with Hans!" The snowman smiled.

I growled and picked him up, my arm throbbing but the adrenaline canceling out the majority of my pain.

I run back to the alleyway, through it, and back to the town square, "Listen Olaf! Hans tried to have me killed because he's not a good guy! I can tell! He tried to kill me, knowing I had been with Anna and Elsa!"

I set him down near the bridge, the wind chilling me to the bone.

"He'll try to kill Anna!" I exclaim, knowing that I actually had no proof of that other than the fact I had seen the movie.

Olaf's face drops, "Oh no…"

"Go!" I yell pointing to the castle and starting off in a jog towards the Fjord.

He doesn't reply and rushes towards the castle gates.

I have no idea how he'll get inside but I can't worry about it.

From my guess, Anna was late. She was supposed to be already trying to find Kristoff, and my presence here forced Han's hand to try and kill me, and because of that it meant Olaf became a victim too and he was delayed if only by a minute, two, or three, that meant Anna was closer too dying.

I ran, to towards the Fjord, and raced down the wooden pier, the dark clouds racing towards me from the frozen water, and I brace myself.

Timing was key here.

Anna was literally supposed to save Elsa as she freezes over. If she was delayed by a minute…. She would die before she could reach Elsa, and Hans would kill Elsa.

They would both die.

But I was still breathing.

I could save Elsa, and as cliche as it may be, Kristoff could probably still save Anna.

I couldn't be sure but it was a risk I had to take.

If I didn't….

_God help me…_

I leap off the pier and onto the ice, landing hard, and hurting my feet a bit.

The ice doesn't budge and I burst into a run, my hair flying in my face and I trip right as the wall of blizzard clouds slams into me at full force.

I stumble a bit, the snow smacking me in the face.

"Crap…" and I break into a jog.

Its so cold.

I can see my breath.

My body aches from the cold and I keep running.

I can barely see five feet in front of me and I stop when, after a few minuets, I have literally no idea where I'm going.

I cup my hands and bring them to my mouth,"Elsa!" My voice rockets out, but its drowned out by the furious storm around me.

"Elsa!" I call again.

Nothing.

I should've figured.

_Kristoff__…_ A whisper.

"Anna!" I yell.

I have no idea how much times passed since I sent Olaf on his mission but I'm glad it was enough to get Anna outside.

Maybe she would make it.

I run to my left, hoping beyond hope that Anna's over here somewhere.

Seconds pass and still I see nothing, the snow storm covering almost everything.

I stop and frantically spin in circles.

Its my fault.

I failed.

And now two people are going to die.

"No!" I scream.

I can't fail.

Suddenly, the snowstorm dies, and like the sky's falling, the snow and clouds disappear in a roll, dissipating completely into the air.

I look around, everything clear as day, and pay no head to the frozen ships, castle, or town.

Hans.

He's what I see, sword barely being drawn.

I have no idea where Anna, Kristoff or Olaf are, but I see Elsa, crying on the ground, barely holding herself up.

I have on chance.

I run as hard and as fast as I can, and somehow Han's doesn't hear me coming, too self absorbed with his own victory.

A harsh jerk, and I slammed into him at full force.

His sword however didn't leave his hand, and we only fell together, hitting the ground and tumbling over the ice.

"What…" I hear Elsa question, but a fist to my face knocks the sense out of me.

A kick to the gut, again.

Fist to my chest. Another to my face.

And then a kick to the face.

"Wait stop!" I hear Elsa yell.

I hear something.

Flesh on flesh, like a smack. Or a punch.

And Elsa collapses next to me holding her nose.

My bison's blurry, but I know what I have to do.

I push myself onto all fours and look over at the Queen holding her face.

She looks at me.

I guess I had hoped to get the jump on Hans, but damn he was one good fighter. He had basically beaten the snot out of me before I had even gotten a hit in.

Still, like fates taunting me, my vision suddenly clears and I see a sword and Hans.

With what little strength I have left, I do the only thing I can.

I throw myself over her, using my body as a shield for the Queen.

Maybe it'll be enough.

Maybe she'll survive.

Just….

Maybe…

"No!"

And this I don't expect.

I hear it, and hear metal on something else, then a shatter and a gush of wind blasts over me.

The killing blow doesn't come and I slowly look over my shoulder, just slightly pulling myself off Elsa, her own eyes following mine.

Its Anna.

She had saved us.

But she was frozen, her hand having shattered Han's sword and sent him flying back, apparently having been knocked out from the force of the backlash.

"Anna!" Elsa cries and she, not so gently, pushes me off.

I collapse next to her, feeling the cuts in my arms now, the bleeding of my nose, and the bruises aching on my body.

Who ones trying to be a hero would've hurt so much.

"Anna…"

I look up to see Elsa collapse onto her sister, sobbing into the princess's shoulder, and wrapping her arms around the now frozen Anna.

I can see the red mark on her nose where Hans had hit her.

_Damn__…_ I sigh. For some reason though, what just happened doesn't click.

Kristoff and Sven stand a little ways away, looking absolute shocked, and Olaf is a few feet behind Elsa, looking like he just lost everything.

Its so quiet.

I don't know what to do.

Only sobs fill the air.

Crying.

Then, it happens.

A small light from her heart, and like a davit, the blue ice begins to recede.

The colors of her clothes stick out, and a breath cracks the once terrible silence.

Elsa backs up, ignoring her own injury, and sees Anna alive and well.

Anna, who is now breathing, lets a smile cross her face the moment she see Elsa.

"Anna!" Her sister yells and pulls her into a hug.

The two embrace and I smile.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asks pulling away from Anna with a baffled smile, holding her sister by the arms.

"Don't forget me." I add pushing myself to my feet, which hurts, "Geez I'm gonna have bruises."

Anna chuckles as she looks at me, then back at her sister, "I love you guys." She states with a gleaming smile.

She naive, but she has a good heart. Actually, a great heart. Pure good.

"What happened to your face?" Anna asks concerned about her sisters nose.

The Queen smiles and waves in dismissal of her worries.

Olaf gasps grabbing his head, "Ah! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He exclaims excited.

"Love will thaw…" Elsa states.

"Here we go." I chuckle, though no one hears me.

"Of course!" Elsa smilies extending her hands out, "Love."

Anna gasps, and I'm forced to take a step closer to them.

Blue magic swirls around us, flying into the air with beautiful patterns, taking away the ice and snow.

The water becomes free, the ships floating back to the surface, the heat returns, and a small glimmer of light comes out form above.

I look up.

"The sun's out." I smile tiredly.

I hear commotion and look to the town.

People are coming outside and they're smiling, watching gleefully as the winter comes to an end.

The blue swirls over and over, bringing life back to dead plants, freeing things once frozen, and raising the ship from right beneath us.

Its bright out, the sun triumphantly returning.

Swirls and swirls of magic continue over the town and castle, everyone smiling and grinning happily.

I watch as it all floats over the town, collecting together and forming a massive snowflake, then dissipating like a great firework, sending sparkles and blue magic everywhere, far beyond what I could see.

"I knew you could do it." Anna smiles at her sister.

"Hands down this is the best day of my life," Olaf tries to grin, his body rapidly melting, "And quite possibly the last." A puddle starts to form at his feet.

Elsa chuckles to herself, "Hang on." And with a twirl of her hand, Olaf is reformed and a personal flurry formed above him.

A gasp, "My own personal flurry!" He laughs and the girls laugh with him.

Then we hear a groan, and all heads turn to Hans, who is now trying to get up.

"You're mine." I growl, my smile fading and walking towards him with my fists clenched.

As figured, a certain red head runs in front of me, "Ah aha ah!" She exclaims putting her hand in front of me.

It stops me and I frown at her, only for her to give me a 'you better listen' look.

As per in the movie, she walks over to Hans, prim and proper with the way she walks.

"Anna?" He asks clearly confused, "But she froze your heart?" He asks standing up straight.

"The only frozen heart around her is yours." Anna replies without emotion and turns away.

Then she spins around, grabbing him by the shirt, and socking him straight in the face.

My eyes go wide, the sound of her fist hitting him is loud.

Like really really loud.

He goes overboard and we hear him yelling till he hits the water.

I hear cheering and laughing and look back to see the other foreign ambassadors cheering for his demise.

I guess everyone saw him trying to kill me and Elsa.

I look back, "Anna remind me never to get on your bad side."

She laughs and pulls me into a hug, having walked over to the group of us when my back was turned.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear.

I guess I did do something worthwhile after all, and in the end I didn't mess it up too bad.

I smile and return the hug.

She lets go of me, but only halfway, then looks at Elsa and Kristoff, "Get over here you two!"

Elsa smiles and starts to speak only for her sister to grab her and force her into the hug.

I grunt as Elsa involuntarily slams into me, "Hi."

She chuckles "Hi."

"Wait hold on…" and another, larger body slams into the group of us.

Then proceeds the group hug, with Anna leading it, and finally we all join in.

For the first time since I've been here, I allow myself a simple pleasure.

I allow myself to enjoy the present moment.

I don't worry.

I don't fear.

I just smile and enjoy the hug, enjoy the company of friends.

Until it hurts, "Okay I can't breath…"

"Oh you baby…"

And off starts a friendly argument, with smiles all around.

After all we have nothing to worry about now.

Bad guys beat, Elsa and Anna are alive, and I have a possible way home.

All was well.

Seriously, nothing bad could come from today.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Trees.<p>

So many trees.

Birds whistling in the air, singing of their glorious day.

It was warm and wet, the green of the south and its luscious plant life and tropical climate giving the place and utmost surreal glow.

The rolling hills and vast amounts of green life covered up the treacherous ground below that was littered with terrifying caverns and beautiful cave systems.

Only few would dare venture into this forest.

Into the unknown.

The green was plagued with creatures.

Bright birds and bugs that would baffle even the most educated men or women of Arendelle.

Small brilliant primates with large eyes and curios noses.

Leopards, the stealthy killers of the night.

Massive snakes that could kill any man.

And others beasts that no man had seen in thousands of years, beasts only thought to live in superstition and children's story books.

Yet, the true danger didn't lie in the surface.

It laid beneath it.

Within a small, but deep cavern, one that reached hundreds of feet down into the earth, deep enough that the light, sound, and air were no longer from above.

The air was wet, humid, moist and damp from the Caverns small pools.

Light nonexistent.

Sound dull and lifeless.

It was unnerving.

"Dad!" A voice called out, a torch glittering next to a young boys face.

The firelight glowed down the series of stairs within the cavern.

He had dared not to go down, these stairs in such an ancient place had set off a warning in his head. One that could not be explained, but could not be ignored.

His father, Alther, had felt it too, yet his father was an adventurer.

He had felt it was a challenge and had gone down, leaving his son in the upper parts of the cavern

The boy missed the sun light.

He wished they hadn't gone down.

The skeletons lining the walls only a dozen feet away from him were enough to tell him something.

They shouldn't be there.

There was a reason that the caverns entrance had been blocked off, but his dad was a stubborn man, having found the blocked entrance by sheer luck.

A sigh escaped the brown eyed boys lips just as he adjusted the pack on his back. He was tired.

His name was Tommy.

He was fifteen, three years younger than Anna.

He was from a small farm up north.

Why was he down here, so far down in the south?

"Tommy come take a look at this!" A newer, heavier voice called out from below, from the bottom of the stairs.

Tommy gulped.

He really wanted to go home.

"Come on boy! Its nothing to be 'fraid of!"

Finally he moved.

One step at a time.

Echoing as he went, the boy was careful not to fall or slip off the wet steps.

The steps were narrow and steep, obviously having been built a very, very long time ago.

In an age long past.

" 'urry son!"

"I'm coming!" Tommy shoot out getting slightly frustrated. Didn't his dad understand that he was trying to be careful?

It took a few minutes, but Tommy made it down the stairs, and wasn't impressed by what he saw.

A dead end.

Only his and his dads torches lit the entire cave.

It was small, and had a rough round shape to it.

Nothing significant stood out, not even any stalagmites or stalactites to entertain the boys imagination.

"Come come!" His father, a white haired and bearded man, said rushing him over.

The boy groaned and followed his father, the man walking over to the end of the cave and shining his light on the wall.

"Look…"

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked.

Symbols, unlike any he had ever seen.

The boy would have just waved it off as caveman writing but the precise detail of the symbols, the fact they made a large circle the was etched higher into the cave wall than either him or his father was tall, caught his attention.

"What is it?" Tommy asked now slightly intrigued.

His dad furrowed his brow, and looked at the book he held in his hand. He flipped through the pages and his frown deepened.

The blue eyes of Alther looked up at the wall, "I 'ave no idea. It 'as no records at all. 'as to be over six hundred years old. Probably older."

"Whoa."

Above them, on the surface, a faint blue glow, from a kingdom thousands upon thousands of miles away rained down to the ground, having finally settled after a long journey that had dissipated most its magic.

Most.

Below, something happened.

Tommy watched with wide eyes as the symbols glowed. They glowed the way a dying torch did, blackened but with the faintest dark orange light about them.

"Whats happening dad?"

"I 'ave no idea."

They watched as a circle outlined the symbols, going through the center of each one and creating a massive red and orange circle where the symbols had all been.

Cracks of orange rolled through the rocks, dust falling from the caves ceiling.

Tommy took a step back, "We should go." Something was not right.

The cracks were random, working in from the circle, and the rock wall falling apart the moment to separate cracks met, till finally the entire circular wall had fallen over, revealing something beyond.

Darkness.

Pure darkness.

Where no light could pierce.

Red eyes opened up beyond.

Tommy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So heres the last chapter to the first arc!**

**I had wanted to end on a light hearted note, but thats not entirely my style. So I gave John and everyone else a happy ending, but what is the last part?**

**Any idea whats going on?**

**Well don't worry you'll find out!**

**But not for a while.**

**After this, part II or Arc II begins, and with it, many adventures between our characters and friend John.**

**But I will warn you.**

**This will get dark.**

**The chapter above is just a glimmer of whats to come.**

**Hope that doesn't discourage anyone!**

**If it does, maybe I'll tone it down a bit. **

**Thanks for reading! You guys rock! Please review! God bless you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 12: Six months**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>John's POV<span>**_

"And stay out!"

I hit the ground with a grunt and groan as the pain suddenly comes.

"Come on! I didn't even do anything this time!" I cry rubbing the back of my head and climbing back onto my feet.

"You kind of burnt down their last Tavern John."

"It was an accident! How was I supposed to know they had oil behind the counter, and besides! Its not my fault Sven got excited and kicked me back there while I was holding up the bartenders torch while he tried to fix the lantern!"

"Yeah, but at least Kristoff and Sven don't try to come back and accidentally break several dishes."

"Again not my fault they just moped! I didn't even see that the floors were wet!"

Lilly let out an annoyed sigh and closed her eyes, "Sometimes I really wonder why I'm still dating you."

"I'm gorgeous?"

She laughs and turns away from me, her black hair, tied in a braid, trailing behind her as she walks away.

I smile and follow after her, placing my hands in my pockets.

It had been six months since the Great Thaw, and things we're going swell.

Elsa and Anna we're actually sisters again, even though Elsa was still trying to learn how to be a sister. I was working for the blacksmith as an apprentice, and as of two months ago was dating his daughter Lilly. Kristoff was Arendalles Official Ice Master and Deliverer, was kind of seeing Anna, since they refused to admit they were boyfriend and girlfriend and insisted that they just hung out… a lot… and was still doing his own little ice business but with more recognition thanks to Elsa's title.

If that title was legit, I had no idea.

Anyway, things were great.

Well mostly.

Elsa was still sort of a recluse, doing mostly official business as the Queen, hence why I had seen her only two times since the Thaw, once at a public speech she gave right after the Thaw, and another time when Anna invited me to the castle for dinner and the Queen actually showed up.

See I spent a lot of time with Anna. She was like my best friend basically. Sure I had made a few more friends while here, but she was the closet thing I had to a best friend.

Honestly, who do you think I got into most trouble with? Not Kristoff. He was more of a stay out of trouble and play it smart kind of guy.

So naturally, it was her that I ended up getting in trouble with.

At least ten times have we ended up getting scolded by the Captain of the Guard, or Kai. It was always an accident when we got in trouble but still, Elsa hated it.

You see, Kristoff worked a lot. Constantly harvesting ice, sleighing around town, or around the countryside, and sometimes even gone for days as he went on extended trips. So when he was gone, Me and Anna had adventures. Or kind of adventures. Nothing like the Great Thaw of course.

When he was around I still hung out with her, but most of the time I let the two be when he was here, since they liked their time together and then especially once me and Lilly started dating.

Lilly I met her while working with the blacksmith one day on a special request for a silver plated sword. She came in to give us drinks, I hit my thumb with a hammer, fell backwards, tripped, and ended up falling into her, causing the drinks to fall all over us.

It was embarrassing.

Either way we became friends and I eventually asked her out at the annual Farmers festival.

Now that was an awesome time.

Music, games, drinking, contests, the Farmers festival was always one of the biggest events in Reford. Arendalle's Capital, now that they didn't tell you in the movie.

Anyway, it was a blast. Except for when Anna and I, as usual, accidentally broke some dudes sleigh. We paid for it, well mainly she did, but the guy was still less than pleased.

That, and we got an earful form Kai and Gerda. I don't think Kai likes me by the way. I heard him say I was a bad influence on Anna, but seriously most of the stuff we do is her idea. I just go along with it, and normally cause an accident thanks to me always being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Aside from all that, you're probably wondering how I get along with everyone.

Well Kristoff and me are cool. He's kind of like a bro, just awkward and kind of quiet since he has no idea how to deal with people or make friends. Either way, he's really down to earth.

Anna like is said, is like my best friend here.

Olaf I see every once in a while whenever I hang out in the Castle with Anna. He's still naive, but really nice. Most people still get shocked when they first meet him, but people mostly tend to, in the end, like him.

Sven, I have no idea since I don't speak reindeer and he just kind of eats carrots. I think he only cares about Kristoff and Anna. Eh whatever.

Elsa.

Well you'd expect that, since I had tried to save her by willing sacrificing myself for her as a human shield, she'd be a little more friendly with me, or fall in love with me, or something like a fairytale.

Well that's in no way true.

I've seen her twice, as I said before.

Well okay I lied. I've seen her a few more times than that, but those are the only times it's been for more than five minutes.

I've passed her in the halls of the castle, seen her take her lunch to her room, caught a glimpse of her leaving the library, and every time she see's me too. Yet, she never says anything, just gives me a sad smile and a nod, then she's gone.

We've exchanged six words since the Thaw. Literally.

It was at dinner when she was actually there with me, Anna, and Kristoff, she asked me 'can you please pass the gravy'.

Thats it. Well that, and then when she said goodnight to me and Kristoff.

So technically seven words.

I figure she's too busy, but she talks to Anna, and Olaf. Maybe me and Kristoff are just awkward, or maybe she still has trouble with people. She was alone for thirteen years of her life, and she is kind of a recluse.

Well yeah, so me and her are more of… Acquaintances… No, we're more like, long term projects, meaning that maybe in like five or ten years we can be friends.

So yeah that my relationship with the Snow Queen.

Anyway, now here me and Lilly were, walking down the streets while people walked by us as they went about their business.

We were making our way to the blacksmiths.

She probably wanted to go home after my little accident.

_Can't blame her. _

I catch up to her and flash her a soft smile. She smiles back and I gently take her hand in mine.

Today's an awesome day.

Really.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

A sigh escapes my lips.

Another petition from Weasel…. I mean, Wesleton, lays in my hands.

Why can't they just leave us alone? We want nothing to do with them.

_Thank God the Southern Isles hasn't sent us anything. _

I purse my lips together and carefully open the letter.

The rough parchment scratches against my hands, a complete contrast to the smooth skin.

I let my eyes go to the letter and line by line I read.

Again, the legislature pleads with me to reopen trade, saying how the other nations have reduced trade with them as well for what their duke did. Corona has even gone as far as banning all form of trade excluding lumber. Why lumber? I had no idea.

Still there was nothing new in this letter.

I guess I was acting rash when I banned all trade with Wesleton. None of the other nations had said anything to me, but Master Fredwrick, my foreign affairs advisor, did discretely inform me of his negative opinion on my ban.

The letter fell to my desk, a distasteful frown on my face, and I pushed it away, grabbing another letter from the piles of papers on my desk.

Such was the life of being a Queen.

A knock on the door broke my focus from reading the request for more lumber in the Esmerald Province, north of Redford, our capital.

"Yes?" I ask, gently putting the paper down, and forcing my all too familiar emotionless mask onto my face.

My hairs tied up in a bun, and I'm wearing the same formal attire as I had during my coronation. Well, there was a different colored cape, but that was the only difference.

The door creaks open, "Your majesty Master Roland has a letter for you. He says a sailor from Frauldor said he was paid to give it to you."

"Come in." I say with a fake smile.

The guard behind the door pushes it open all the way, standing aside, and in comes Ronald Frigs, the head of Redford's ports, walking in with two of my guards escorting him.

After… after Hans and the duke, Lord Durkes, one of my advisors and general of the army, had ordered two dozen more guards to patrol the grounds, and had five more stationed inside near my room.

I could've refused, but honestly, the guards made me feel…. safe… And I know Anna felt safer with them around.

Or at least I think she did.

I still had a hard time talking to her. I mean, really talking to her. We made small talk, and had a few heart to heart talks, but… I don't know… It's as if this wall was still between us.

_Like…_

_Like…_

"Your majesty?"

I blink a few times and look up at Ronald, "Yes?"

"I was saying how the letter came from… the Southern Isles."

My gaze intensifies, and I feel my hands clench, "I thought you said the sailor was from Frauldor.."

The two guards twitch and I realize the temperature had dropped several degrees.

I take a deep breath, and let my hands relax, then the temperature rises again.

_Relax… Breath… _

"He and his ship are… They we're paid to in Tortuga to bring you the message."

"And?" I say as if nothing bugs me.

Ronald blinks in surprise, he's known me for sixth months and he's still not used to my upfront and cold replies, "Umm nothing… Here you go." He states placing the letter on my desk.

"Thank you Ronald… I mean Master Frigs." I slipped. For once, I slipped.

Ronald smiles and says something before being escorted out, and the doors close silently.

I only stare at the letter on my desk, the royal crest of the Southern Isles sealing it with red wax.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Anna's POV <strong>_

A sigh.

Then another sigh.

"Princess Anna…."

"Sorry." I huff with a guilt ridden face.

Again, for the fifth time, I straighten my back and stand completely still next to this priceless vase.

_This vase is so pretty! Its made of blue and orange and purple… Ok well that doesn't sound good when I describe it like that, but… You see you have to look at it like its from the right angle! Like really! _

"Your majesty please…." The voice pleas again.

I blink, and realize I ended up day dreaming again. I, again, straighten my back and take my proper pose next to the vase, letting the painter resume his work.

_Why couldn't Elsa do this? Like I get she's all busy and stuff, but this is soooooo boring! I'm just standing here doing nothing! How can anyone do nothing for so long!_

"Mr. painter man," I ask looking at him with a completely serious face.

He gets red, and crunches down bitting his lip, and almost breaking his paintbrush in his hand.

"How can anyone do this for so long? I'm mean like I get how you do it, but standing here is just blah." I huff slouching.

I open my mouth to speak again but he beats me to it, "Thats it! I quit!" He roars throwing his paintbrush down and spartan kicking the painting he had been working on.

"Mr. Geraldo please," Kai, who had been standing off to the side starts.

"No!" the man roars holding up a hand, "You wanted a painting, I try to give you one, but this one won't stand still and I have other appointments! So I'm done! Good day Princess!" He snaps, pushing past Kai as he adjusted his glasses and walks right out of the art room.

Its quiet.

"Was it something I said?" I ask giving Kai a sheepish smile.

The man groans and rubs his temple before going me a tried grin, "Anna… I'll inform the Queen, but you're going to have to explain to her…" He gestures to the mess.

"Oh."

He smiles once more and leaves, which means I'm alone in the art room.

I frown, pouting slightly and kick at the column holding up the vase, "Stupid vase…"

It tilts, I don't see, and it falls.

A shatter fills the room, glass flying everywhere.

"Oops." I cringe, "Sorry mr. vase."

Somehow no one hears the crash and before anyone comes I grab my skirt and bolt from the room.

I run around the corner and dash down the hall, crying excuse me to the two guards that I almost trample.

They only stare at me oddly as I run away and turn around another corner, pressing against the wall and heaving with heavy breaths.

_Whoo… Made it…_

"Anna?"

_Uh oh…_

Iturn, an apology already on my lips, only to find Elsa staring at me like I was a lost child.

"Oh Elsa!" I state completely relieved. For now, she had no idea about the vase. Or I hoped she didn't know.

"Are you ok?" My sister asks in her usual reserved tone, though she raises an eyebrow at me. I see something flicker in her eye, but its replaced by hallow coldness.

"Great! Fine! Never been jollier!" I smile a little to much.

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again, only giving me a small small grin.

Inside, I feel my heart drop. I was hoping she would've said something. In six months we've never had a real… sisterly… talk… thing…

_I mean I don't know how its supposed to go but, like, shouldn't we at least laugh a lot and talk about everything?_

We hardly ever do that.

I mean ok we have talked about me and kristoff once, and then about how John met Lilly, then about Olaf and how he almost gave the stables owner a heart attack. Then we also talked about favorite foods one time at dinner, but that was one of the only five dinners she had showed up at.

Apparently running a kingdom was harder then I imagined, it was definitely more time consuming then I thought.

Seriously Elsa never had time for anyone. She just wrote letters, signed papers, had meetings, went on trips to the provinces to meet Lords and Governors, or did whatever else a Queen did.

Maybe if she ever asked me to help then she wouldn't be so busy.

All I ever did was give a few smiles and speeches to Redfords people, and even helped host a contest and a was apart of a horse racing game at the Farmers festival but that was it.

Sure I spent most of my time hanging around the town and getting to know everyone with John, but Elsa still could've at least offered to do something…

"So…" Elsa starts bushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Again with one of our awkward conversations… Man… I don't even know how many of these we've had… I swear we have more awkward talks than normal ones… I guess being locked up forever does that to you…_

"Where're you going?" I smile trying to break the tension.

She blinks, "A meeting with some delegates from Kilesia."

"Oh. Sounds fun." I smile with a light bounce on my feet.

"Yeah. If constantly talking about taxes and trade if fun." Elsa says with a light smile.

_Yes!_

"Hows Kristoff?" She asks before I can say something else.

"Good! Off doing his ice thing for a few days." Kristoff had actually left this morning for the mountains with Sven and Olaf. He said they'd be gone for a few days.

"And John?" Elsa asks.

I feel bad for her.

Seriously the girl likes our friends, but she never talks to them! I know they want to be her friends, but she never cares, or even tries to talk to them. Ok well sometimes she does, but she's so awkward and I feel bad for her. She wasn't them to like her, but she doesn't know how to talk to them.

"He's great! But he got banned from the Tavern…"

She sighs, "Why do you two always get in trouble…" Her hands caress her temples.

"Ok well that last time…" I start in an effort to defend us when the church bells ring and we both look to the window.

"I'm going to be late!" Elsa gasps, "Sorry Anna." She says pushing past me and hurrying down the hall I had come down.

"See you later!" I call after her with a wave.

No response.

_Maybe I should just go find John. But he'll be with Lilly…Still she likes me! I think? But I don't want to interrupt them if they're spending time together… Well John's done it to me and Kristoff but then again he didn't know, but… Ahhh!_

I slump against the wall.

Today was going to be boring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So not much action, just introductions to some new characters and just to get things rolling.**

**Its been six months. John is friend s with everyone but Elsa,**

**Southern Isles have just come into play. **

**Don't worry things will get rolling rather quickly here.**

**Let me know how you like the multiple POV thing. If you guys don't like it I can switch it to just John, and/or Elsa. **

**Thanks for reading! God bless you guys! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Frozen In Frozen**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

"Anna… what on earth have you gotten us into…. This is literally the worst thing ever…" I pout with wide eyes and a racing heart.

Today is one of the worst days ever.

"It seemed like a good idea!"

"Since when did chasing a baby wolf ever seem like a good idea!"

"He's hurt! And I thought he was alone!"

"The mothers never far from her cubs! I told you that like ten times!"

"Well sorry for trying to be helpful!"

I groan and grip onto the tree trunk tighter, glad that I was high enough off the ground.

I was supposed to be off with my girlfriend, having a nice time at the docks with a planned date, but Anna just had to drag me into one of her schemes again.

She came to us telling me how she needed to go to the trolls for so and so reason, and Lilly being herself agreed, saying Anna would be safer if I went with her. She had to work her mothers food stall either way so she just asked Anna to make sure I was back in a few hours so we could go on our planned date to the docks.

And hours later where was I?

Stuck in a tree with a pissed off mother wolf trying to get at us.

Anna gives me an embarrassed smile.

I sigh.

"So whats the plan?" I ask adjusting my footing so I can hold on tighter to the branches. If only I had brought my sword, but I left that at home, at my little hut Elsa gave me after the whole Great Thing.

"Wait why do I need to have a plan?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Because you got us into to this mess!" I exclaim with frustration.

"Sorry…" She sighs and looks down at the wolf, who's still circling the tree were in.

We had been riding back from the trolls valley, apparently Anna needed to ask them something about Kristoffs birthday which was only a week or so away, when she spotted a baby wolf limping along in the woods alone.

She had gotten of her horse to help despite my warnings and when we got to close, the mother appeared in the distance and charged.

We climbed up the nearest tree, our horses ran, and now here we are.

"Maybe the mom likes fetch?" Anna asks with a defeated frown.

I don't reply knowing that she's just grasping at any idea at this point.

"We could just wait here till someone finds us," I sigh and lean against the tree. I never had to go through this back home.

Seriously back home I had to worry about grades and making it on time to school, now I'm worrying about how I'm going to escape from this wolf and whether or not Lilly's going to kill me for missing our date.

I actually remember this….

Um this one time…

_Geez why can't I remember that guys name. _

The memory was in my head but I couldn't place the person who was with me.

"Wait!"

I look at Anna with a raised eyebrow, knowing her 'I have and idea' voice.

She bites her lip and looks down then up at the sky, "Ok so see those pinecones?" She pointed to a branch further up in the tree, "We grab a few of them and we use them to distract the wolf then we make a break for it!"

"First question," I ask with my voice dripping in irritation and sarcasm, "How on earth do pinecones of all things distract a wolf?"

Anna opens her mouth but it hangs open as she fails to create a response.

"Second Question where are we going to run too?"

Her mouth closes and she slumps.

I sigh again and look around.

Seeing how we were going to be stuck here for a while I figured trying to find a comfortable place to sit at least sit would be nice.

It took a few seconds but I found a suitable branch right above me, so I pull myself up and place my legs over the branch and sit back against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Anna asks me with a tilt of her head as she watches me relax and sit back.

I lean back and look down at her, "Well we're gonna be here for a while so might as well get comfortable right?"

She nods in agreement and starts to adjust her own position in the tree.

I laugh as she slips and stars mumbling something about snowmen and how trees are just big mean snowmen.

I smile and look back up at the sky wondering how on earth the princess comes up with half the things she says.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I look at myself in the mirror, blonde hair and blue dress glimmering brightly as the sun shines in through the open windows.

I gulp and look over to my right where my nightstand is, the lamp dark and an envelope sitting on it.

The letter.

I run my hand through my hair thinking of the best way to discuss this with Anna. With Kristoff gone and me constantly busy there was no one to keep her out of trouble and if, no, when, she learned about the letter she'd do something that would most likely end up with her in danger or trouble. She was too unpredictable.

_Oh Anna…_ A pang of guilt runs through me. I still feel bad for my sister. Not many people get left to die by the person they loved.

Of course she loves Kristoff now but still… Hans almost destroyed everything we had.

I briefly wonder about who's left to help me calm Anna down when I tell her about the letter.

I'm still not the best at interacting with my sister, and having someone else there to calm her down and to keep her from doing anything irrational is a good idea.

Olaf's around, but he might not be the best at getting Anna to calm down. He's adorable and can definitely lift a persons spirits but what if he doesn't, what if he accidentally says something to set her off?

_ He is slightly naive..._

I press on my forehead, feeling the headache coming on.

I wish I could just talk to my sister alone, but I can't. I'm still trying to figure out how. She's so different from me.

_She's fun._

I start to pace in my room, lines of ice forming wherever I step.

_She's smart._

I look at the letter.

_She deserves better…_

I shake my head and continue to think.

There was John. I don't know him well. He may be just as rash as Anna and judging from the way he acted during my coronation incident I can tell he is.

I rub my forehead.

I'm beyond grateful for him, but the last thing Anna needs is for him to fill her head with any ideas.

A frown graces my lips as I think about the man. I still don't know how I feel about him. He seems kind enough, and he did risk his life for us.

Anna and Kristoff both seem to like him, I mean he's basically Anna's best friend, which is definitely more than I can say. My own sisters still a stranger to me.

Yet this man knows her so well. How?

Is it because he's smart?

Did he plan all of this?

What if he's like Hans?

Using his looks to get him his way and…

I shake my head. What was I thinking? John was a good man, nothing like Hans. He wasn't a monster.

_I am…_

Again I shake my head pushing all the thoughts from my head.

_I am not a monster. _

I know that but I fear my power. What it can do. Anna doesn't. She trusts me.

I smile.

Thats good enough for me.

If she trusts me, then I have to trust her.

But I still need to protect her.

With a twist I turn to the nightstand and grab the letter, holding it up to my eyes.

The Southern Isles. They wanted to host us, Anna and myself, to throw a grand ball in our honor and name, trying to fix the relationship between us that Hans broke.

Personally I have no idea how to feel. They, six months later, contact us and want to throw us a ball? It seems off, but then again Wesleton is sending a letter almost every week to try and apologize yet that hasn't worked out yet.

Maybe the Southern Isles were just smarter, letting the fire die down before trying to fix anything.

Either way it doesn't matter.

Anna has to know about this and there is only one person I know that will be of any help trying to deliver the news to her.

John. He may be rash but he's my best hope.

I look out the window and see the sun beginning to set. I need to find him and thanks to Anna being so talkative, I know the first place I need to look.

The Blacksmiths.

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Let me guess a leaf… a green one.."

"How are you so good at this!"

"I can read minds." We both laugh, playing dumb finally becoming to much for us to handle.

The sun was almost set, the orange filling the sky and the air becoming cool. I secretly thanked God it wasn't winter.

Anna leans against the tree and crossing her arms as she stares up at the sky.

I'm already doing that and I just listen to the birds sing and the rustling of leaves.

The princess is on the branch below me and directly to my right, both of us towards the top of the tree and just hanging out, waiting for the wolf to leave.

There was a moment a few hours ago when we could've ran for it, the wolf having left but it came back only a few minutes later and we were glad we hadn't made a run for it.

Either way, it was actually kind of fun just hanging out here. Aside from the guilt of unintentionally ditching Lilly, we were having fun.

Well as much fun two people hiding in a tree for a few hours could have.

"I wonder when anyone's going to come looking for us." Anna asks pursing her lips and sadly staring off towards Redford.

We can barely see the glow of torches and lanterns from Arendelles Capital.

I shrug, "Either Elsa or Lilly will figure out somethings wrong and they'll come find us. Besides the roads like twenty feet away so we couldn't miss them if they came by." I give her a reassuring smile and look to the road.

I'd been keeping an eye on it, but as I figured, no one was coming down this way.

Only someone who was headed towards the trolls valley or the north mountain would come this way, and needless to say the only people who ever did that were us and Kristoff.

"Its taking them forever though."

"Well it's not like we gave Lilly a set time we would be back…"

"Sorry about that by the way…" Anna looks at me with guilty eyes.

No matter how irritated I can get with her and the stunts like this she pulls, she's my friend and I can hardly ever stay irritated at her for long, "Its alright, I'll figure out some way to make it up to her."

She keeps giving me that guilty look, knowing that even though Lilly's forgiving, that she still messed up our date.

It takes a bit of me pretending not to notice her look before she finally looks away.

I feel a twinge of guilt.

She's a kind girl, far kinder then me. A big heart, and it sucks to see someone so happy and full of life sad.

"Well," I start with a stretch and crack of my neck, "Got any other games?"

She looks up at the sky with a squint, as if the orange light will give her some insight as to what we should do.

"We could see who can throw a pinecone the farthest?"

"You really are terrible at making up games."

"Like you have any better ideas!"

Silence.

"Told you."

"Whatever"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

My hands grew sweaty, my balled up fist pulling back from the door.

I had just knocked on the blacksmiths door, my guards standing out behind me in a semi circle.

Normally I would've just sent a guard to get John, but this was a personal matter.

I'm forced to wipe my hands on the side of my dress as I wait for someone to answer the door.

I can feel people staring at me.

Instinctively I want to hunch over and disappear into nothing, but being Queen I know I shouldn't.

So despite my reservations I try to keep my back straight and stand tall, though I can feel a slight hunch as my body reacts both to what I want and its own instinct.

I'm lucky that I don't have to wait long and the door opens only a moment or two later, revealing the girl I figure is probably John's girlfriend, Lilly.

She has black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes, like Anna had described. She's shorter than me and John by a few inches. She's pretty though.

Somethings stirs in my chest. A cold feeling.

I feel uncomfortable. All these eyes and this girl. I'm not used to the public yet. I've given a few speeches and spent some time in town but not nearly as much as Anna. The people don't know me.

"Queen Elsa!" the girl squeaks, half bowing to me and completely unsure of how to act.

"Is John here?" I ask with a weak smile and crack in my voice. I don't like meeting new people.

Foreign dignitaries and ambassadors I can deal with, but for some reason random, common, people throw me for a loop.

She blinks, probably caught of guard by the question, "Uh…" She starts awkwardly as another voice calls out from behind her.

"Lilly who is it?"

The blacksmith, I don't know his name, walks up behind his daughter, his face hard and strong. He looks ready to scold his daughter for not answering him, but his face gets red when he sees me.

I open my mouth to speak but it takes a few moments to formulate any words and he beast me too it, "Queen Elsa!" He takes to a knee and bow his head respectfully.

His daughter, confused, looks between us and she finally curtsies.

"You don't need to bow." I manage with a smile.

I don't like people bowing to me.

"My Queen," Lilly's father starts getting up, "Do you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering if John was here?" My voice finds itself and becomes firm finally, though I think too firm as he seems to be surprised by my change of tone.

"No he's not."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No your majesty. Lilly?" He looks down at his daughter.

She shakes her head then stops to speak, "Actually him and Anna went to the valley near the north mountain. She said something about needing something for Kristoff."

I can hear the slight irritation in her voice and for a moment I wonder if she's jealous of their friendship, then she continues, "They were supposed to be back a few hours ago… I actually have no idea where they are."

A hint of worry.

She looks at me with clearly conflicted feelings.

I understand her.

"Well…" I say looking off towards the North Mountain.

My heart races, my mind screams, and my lungs briefly stop functioning.

_What if Anna's…._

_I…._

_Dear God…_

My sister was clumsy, naive, but she wouldn't just be gone for hours without some reason, and I feared the worst of all reasons.

"I'm sure they're fine." Somehow the lie filters through my teeth and my voice stays steady.

I can feel both father and daughter looking at me questioningly, both wondering what I'll do next.

I looked around the town and buildings surrounding us.

A cough clears my throat, "Thank you for your help." And I start to walk away.

There's a tussle behind me, and I here footsteps then my guards step past me, "Wait wait no I just wanted.."

A grunt and one of my guards says something while the blacksmith cries, "No wait!"

I turn around with a confused stare and see my guards holding Lilly and the blacksmith being held by another guard, a third guard of mine holding out his sword in a threat.

"Please," Lilly starts, "I just wanted to ask If I could go with you."

I raise an eyebrow.

"John's my boyfriend and I want help find him… He's probably the one who got them lost anyway."

I study her.

She really cares for him.

I don't know how to respond though.

Is it normal for a Queen to take help from a blacksmiths daughter?

Do I let her help?

I soften my face and let a blank stare wash over me.

She could be of use, and better to have two people who know Anna there then just one when I tell her about the Southern Isles.

"You can come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey Sorry for taking so long to update. Been busy. Well heres the next chapter! Elsa may seem cold and calculative but during the movie and only after six months, after years of building up walls and a cold personality, I doubt it would go away quickly. **

**OC contest is still open and give it a few chapters and OC's will star appearing.**

**Thanks for Reading! God bless you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thoughts in Italics. Minor language by yours truly. I own nothing of Frozen. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frozen in Frozen<strong>

**Chapter 14: A Savior**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>John's POV<em>**

"Is that thing still down there?" Anna groans.

I can 'hear' the bags under her eyes.

I sigh and rub my neck, trying to keep myself awake so I don't fall out of the tree, "Well pissing off a mom isn't always the best of ideas. They tend to hold grudges."

"For the tenth time I was trying to help!"

"She obviously doesn't know that…"

Again I sigh and roll my eyes.

Now in retrospect I guess I should be glad its Anna I'm stuck with of all people, since she is my best friend, but right now I'm annoyed.

She's been complaining for at least an hour, and thats if my guess is right.

The stars are out, the winds are chilly, and the taunting light of the capitals torches are teasing my eyes.

"Maybe we could fall on top of it… Like knock it out! I mean I don't want to hurt it too bad, but knocking it out nots so bad…"

"Or the wolf could get really ticked off and decide to eat us for dinner…"

I look down and see its yellow eyes staring up at me from the ground, "Just kidding it already want's to eat us."

"We could see if its vegetarian…"

"I highly doubt its vegetarian…"

"You never know…"

I frown and check my pockets for the umpteenth time for anything useful. Again I come up with nothing. I have my knife, but that's literally not going to do anything for me.

I'm not adept in fighting, not against a big freaking wolf with a tiny knife.

"I could throw my knife at it." I say halfheartedly.

"Wait you have a knife?" Anna asks with wide eyes.

I pull it out. Its only three inches long, and not very sharp. I use it in the blacksmiths whenever I need to open something or cut something small.

"Why didn't you say you had that!" Anna exclaims clearly frustrated by me lack of information.

"Because you'd want me to take it on and that wolf easily has fifty pounds on either of us and will kill us before we can get it!"

She glares at me, "That's not what I was gonna say! I was going to say," She emphasizes her words as if to spite me, "You can cut one of the branches and drop it on the wolf! Knock it out like I said!"

I blink.

_Hadn__'__t thought of that__…_

"Oh" I look around me, trying to find a large enough branch.

"Here." Anna says motioning for me to give her the knife.

"I am not throwing this to you."

"Oh stop being a baby."

"How am I being a baby!"

A howl.

My skin crawls and I feel the hair on my neck stand up.

I lick my lips and look down at Anna, who's face has gone slightly pale as she looks down.

I follow her gaze and immediately regret my decision.

Wolves, tall and broad, come towards our tree, their paws presiding heavily into the ground as they slip out of the forest beyond.

At least seven new sets of yellow eyes stare up at us, the wolf's pack having joined her. The mother's still the largest but the others aren't small by any means, and my one knife is not going to save us.

"Where did they come from?" Anna asks.

I hesitate to answer, trying to think where they came from. I had been initially surprised to see such a large wolf alone in the woods but I remembered now that sometimes a wolves pack would leave to hunt while leaving one behind to watch over the pups.

_Or was that wild dogs__…_

In the end it didn't matter since now eight wolves circled our tree, filling the night air with their growls and the occasional snarl.

"Well…" I start with the cracking of my voice, "At least we're up here…"

Anna chuckles nervously, "I don't think my plans gonna work."

"Probably not."

One wolf was bad enough, but I have no idea how we'll deal with eight. Thats way more than I'd like to deal with. Hell, one's more than any amount of wolves I'd like to deal with.

Another hour passes without event.

We talk, but our voices betray us, and they shake with nervous anticipation.

We both know one way or the other, those wolves will either get us or we're getting out of here, but from the looks of it, well…

It doesn't look good…

Its a long night, and I can feel the temptation of sleep behind my eyes as the night wears on.

To keep myself awake I look down at Anna, wanting to say anything to start another conversation.

She's tired too. Slouching over and lazily yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Unfortunately the wolves aren't very tired, at least six of them walking around the tree menacingly, glaring up at us and waiting to sink their teeth into either of us.

Two had walked off and had yet to return.

I wished that they would've all left, but apparently they were more interested in us then anything else.

"Hey.." I start but I notice something strange.

The wolves had stopped dead in their tracks.

I tilted my head in question, staring down at them and wondering why they weren't looking at us. Like I said, they had seemed more interested in us than anything else, yet now, they stared off in the distance.

I follow their gaze, and realized they were staring away from Redford.

_Weird__…_

"Anna…" I whisper, trying not to draw attention to us.

Her green eyes gazed up at me lazily. She was fighting off sleep like I was, but I couldn't tell how close she was to knocking out.

I pointed to the wolves, which she looked at at, then back up at me clearly not noticing the wolves strange behavior.

A roll of my eyes, "Look." I say, motioning for her to move again.

She glares at me and looks again, but this time her brow furrows and she raises an eyebrow in confusion. She leans down slightly and I can see her trying to follow their gaze, so I try the same.

Unfortunately, since I'm higher up than her I can't really move around the giant tree truck, or see through the thick leaves all around me. In about five seconds I've given up and watch Anna to see if she can see anything.

Her frustrated sigh and pouty look indicate that she can't see anything either.

"I wonder…" She starts when a high pitched cry pierces the air and we both almost jump out of the tree form sheer shock.

Actually I lose my balance and end up slipping form my branch, having to grab onto another to keep myself upright.

The wolves howl, and an unearthly groan, or howl, or roar, or…. god I have no idea, calls back.

What on earth it is, I really don't know, but I see Anna's face drain. I pray to God that its nothing like a dragon. Heck the movie didn't show anything related to big massive monsters!

The wolves huddle closer to the ground, growling, and I notice that one of them is on its side, an arrow sticking out of it and twitching as the last of its life leaves.

I feel my stomach drop slightly and purse my lips.

Even back home I hated killing even bugs. It just bugged me. Sure I could fight if I had too, like with those darn guards form weasltown, but fighting and killing were two very different things.

I saddened me to see the wolf die, even though it wanted to eat me.

Still, my attention was wrenched back to the other wolves as another monstrous horn, honk, growl thing echoed through the air.

"What on earth…" I ask, more annoyed actually by the sounds then frightened. It sounded more like a dying cow then anything else.

Yet, it seemed the wolves couldn't tell the difference.

They now whimpered and a few began to scamper away.

Another blow of what I now figured was a horn, and the wolves yelped in unison, taking off in the dark woods away from the noise.

I personally have no clue what to do or think In this situation.

Had it been a bigger predator like a bear, my main reaction would be to either cry, panic, fight, or protect Anna at all costs. Probably all.

Had it been a person screaming at them, or people coming to save us, I would've helped, or called out to them.

Unfortunately theres no torches or anyone calling for us, so it can't be someone looking for us.

I stare at the arrow in the side of the downed wolf.

Yet someone had to shoot that arrow.

"Anna do people tend to live in these woods?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down. I had seen enough horror movies back home to see where this could go.

She looked at me and held her mouth open for a few seconds, thinking before she replies, "Uhh other than Kristoff I don't know?" She's sheepish and nervous.

"Let's just hope its not…" I stop speaking and tilt my head, staring off into space, tying to remember the name of whatever movie I was thinking of.

It had a guy with a painted face and green hair. A purple suit…

_God why can__'__t I remember his name__…_

Suddenly, an arrow strikes right next to my leg with a loud thump and I yelp, being shocked out of my trance and slip once more, having to catch myself on a second branch while I used my legs to hold onto the branch I had been on.

I look down, seeing who the heck had fired an arrow at me.

I only see a person, a reindeer skin cloak over them, a hood covering their face, and a horn tied to their waist.

_So thats what made the noise__… _

I had known that strange, loud, and fearsome noises tended to scare off any animal especially if one of theirs was just killed.

Guess the same went for wolves.

"Is it the wolves?" Anna asks too nervous to look down past her branch.

"Oh no this is much worse." I say morbidly, referring back to my original hope of who it was not. I still can't remember the name.

The person in question tilts their head to the side, but I can see an entertained grin grace their lips.

"Look person just let us go!" Anna cries down towards the person, having finally looked down to see who or what was there.

They look up at her and the person reaches up and pulls off the hood.

A girl. At least sixteen. Her hairs short, very dark, long but wild and cut unevenly. I can't make out her eyes, or exactly how tall she is, but I do see the bow in her hand and the quiver filled to the brim with arrows.

"I kind of just…" The stranger starts when a crack resonates in the air, and I look at the branch holding me up.

I see a crack, and I fell it crack again, my weight lowering it down, "Really? You have to got to be fu…"

It snaps entirely and the branch falls with me, sailing towards the ground, hitting branch after branch, leaves breaking off and swirling around me, as I fall.

Nothing catches me, and surprisingly falling is fast.

The next thing I know is the pain and the sudden stop as I hit the ground.

My heads twirls, and for a second I can't breath. Literally I can't breath, and I hear choking sounds as my lungs try to grasp for air.

"John!" I hear Anna call after me, her voice clearly worried.

The air finally slips into my lungs and I manage to take a massive breath in, forcing myself into a coughing fit.

By the time my coughing stops and I can wipe the tears in my eyes away, someone grabs me and pulls me so I'm sitting upright.

Hands grab at my shoulders, "Are you ok!"

I don't pay heed to the person, only nodding a yes. My throat hurts and I really don't feel like talking.

Still, I manage to look at Anna who's turned to look at our 'savior', her hands still on my shoulders, having been satisfied to see I was alive.

_She got down here fast__…_

"What do you want?" She asks, slightly angry as if the fall was the strangers fault.

The stranger, who had apparently put her hood back on, who's brown eyes and pale skin I can now see, steps back awkwardly, "Just trying to help." She replies.

I'm still trying to catch my breath and Anna stands up and moves away from me, towards the our savior, who in turn backs up.

"Well…" Anna starts skeptically, "Thanks." She smiles and extends a hand.

The cloaked girl looks at her, I can't see her face too well with only the moonlight, but her hesitation indicates she's confused for whatever reason.

"Uh you're welcome." She shakes Anna's hand awkwardly before taking another step back.

I shake my head and force myself to my feet, Anna coming to my aide.

_Man am I gonna feel sore tomorrow__… _

With quick strides the girl makes her way to the dead wolf and yanks the arrow out before kneeling next to it and drawing a knife.

"Whoa what're you doing?" Anna asks now skeptical of the knife.

I can her the sigh, "I'm skinning it. Wolf pelts go for about fifty bronze pieces, enough to feed me for a week."

"Uhh?" The princess responds, "Why don't you just work? There're jobs at the bakery or the docks or even…."

"No."

We both stare oddly. It's usual for someone we just met to be so rude to Anna. Everyone likes her almost instantly. Me on the other hand, eh. They tolerate me.

"I hunt. I like it better." The girl says looking at us before quickly turning away. She was trying being nice, or friendly, though I could tell she was shy.

"Well thanks again. If you…" Anna starts yet the girl jerks her head up, staring away from us.

Before we know it she runs at us, slamming her hands over both our mouths and pushing us against the tree.

Ok look she's pretty strong. Like, physically she's stronger then me, and I'm pretty tough. Well at least I think I am.

"Shh…"Sshe hisses looking away from us and off towards where I know the road is.

Its dark, cold, and silent.

For a moment my heart drops as I think the wolves are coming back for us, but I realize its not them as the light of torches suddenly twinkles past the trees and begins to light the night.

A voice call out into the night, but none of us can make it out.

The torches get closer and the voice keep calling till finally we understand one, "Princess Anna!"

"John!" Another voice calls right after.

I yank the girls hand off me, "Lilly!" I yell, knowing that voice by heart.

The lights stop and suddenly they begin to grow larger, the weilder obviously coming towards us. I can here the rustling of leaves, "John!"

I start running towards the light.

"Come on!" I hear Anna say to the hooded girl.

I guess she wanted her to come with us. Only Anna would act as if the hooded stranger was already our friend.

I pass trees, dodge branches, and slip on leaves as I run towards the light, and the next thing I know, I see a torch and a familiar face.

"John!"

"Lilly!"

I slam into her, and pick her up off her feet, twirling her around as she laughs and finally put her down before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Her hairs messy, and she scowls when I pull away, but with a playful smile smacks my arm lightly, "What happened!"

Before I could answer other torches and people appear, horses neighing and, of course at the helm of the search, Queen Elsa.

Elsa rides a large white horse with a golden made, two guards on horses on either side of her holding torches, and several more soldiers standing around with swords.

Lilly and I literally get no time before Elsa looks at me with a frown, "Where's Anna?"

"Right…" I start turning around when said princess slams into me.

We tumble to the ground and she rolls off me, managing to stare up at her sister, "Hey Elsa…"

I groan and push myself back onto my feet, Lilly helping me. I don;t know why I keep getting hurt… It's like a curse…

Still, I don't miss the look Lilly gives the hooded girl, who stands awkwardly away from us paying attention to her bow as if to avoid talking or meeting anyone.

"Hey thanks." I say with a smile.

My savior looks up at me and gives me a soft smile and a nod.

That's when I feel the temperature drop.

Lilly and I both shoot looks towards Elsa, who is at this point, off her horse with crossed arms and staring at Anna with scolding eyes.

If theres anything I can say about this exact moment…

Its that I really, REALLY, don't want to be here.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

I stare at my sister with cold eyes.

I shouldn't be hard on her.

I know I shouldn't be, but God I was scared.

Especially when we saw the wolves running away from here with blood splattered on them…

_I thought she was dead__… __I__…__. I__…_

My face somehow holds its resolves despite my thoughts, but I can feel the temperature dropping.

A deep breath, and the temperature rises once more, and Anna stares at me with worried eyes.

I can't help but give her a sad smile. Even when everyone else, including John and Lilly, look terrified, she still looks out for me.

"Anna," I start with a tired voice, "What're you doing out here?"

"Well we kind of got trapped by some wolves in a tree. Don't worry we're ok! Besides hunter dude showed them who's boss." My sister smiles triumphantly.

"Hunter?" I ask looking at John with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me." He grins pointing his thumb to someone I hadn't noticed.

A girl, young with brown eyes and pale skin, wielding a bow an arrow.

Unfortunately, she glares at me, and I can see an arrow loaded in her bow.

"What's your name?" I ask calmly, trying to smile. She's nervous, I can tell, but her arrows don't help. I still remember when two men tried to kill me with a crossbow.

She looks at Anna, then John, then at my guards then back at me. Before she speaks she licks her lips, and loosens her shoulders, "Vera" Is all she says.

"Did you save them?"

She nods.

"Thank you." I smile genuinely. It's not everyday a stranger saves your sister and her friend.

Speaking of said friend, I turn and look at John. He shifts his stance uncomfortably, and I see Lilly look at me curiously.

I have plenty of things to say to him.

I know he encourages Anna with her escapades, and I'm tired of it. I hate having to be mean to Anna, and even John, but my sister needs to learn how to run a kingdom.

One day she'll be Queen, and since she's the only one with a chance of actually having Heirs to the throne… Well she needs to learn how to run a kingdom, justly and fairly like my father.

And they both still act like children.

My thoughts stray to the letter from the Southern Isles.

_To think I thought he could help me calm her__…_

I think he senses my bitter resentment, since his eyes look directly at me, and I can see him furrow his brow in question.

I narrow my gaze only the slightest so even Lilly and Anna don't see it before I turn away and walk to my horse, "Come on Anna."

"Elsa shouldn't we… Oh I don't know give Vera a medal or something? She saved out lives?"

Leave it to my sister to want to help someone she barely knew.

I look at their rescuer, trying to think of something appropriate. I'd prefer to get this over with quickly. I'm tired, but I know Anna won't let this go. Better to get it done now rather than later.

What can be made quickly and be done with in one night?

Food.

A feast.

I smile softly, "I think we should throw our new friend a feast."

The hooded girl looks startled by my statement, though I can hear my captain of the guard chuckle.

"No its ok, I actually should be heading…."

"Oh come on! It's not everyday you get a feast thrown in your honor!" Anna exclaims excitedly.

Vera stutters in her words, but John interrupts before she can come up with any response, "Come on. We owe you. I'll even pitch in for a few drinks."

I frown.

_We?_

_Drinks?_

I let out an inaudible sigh.

This man would be the death of me.

"Well I guess maybe…" She starts.

"Yes! Come on lets go! Hey Captain Liam can Vera ride with you?" My sister asks yanking the girl towards the Captain who is on his horse next to mine.

He laughs in his heavy silver armor, "Of course princess."

Liam's a good man. He's kind and honest. Not to mention he loves Anna like a sister. He's watched over her for years. He feels the same about me I can tell, except we act more civil and calm with on another.

"Awesome! Come on John!"

"I think I'll walk with Lilly. Need to stretch my legs."

I smile. At least he wouldn't be riding near Anna, meaning I wouldn't have to confront him so soon.

I wanted to talk to him in private about his behavior around Anna, but first we had a feast. Well at least a small feast.

At least I'm a little hungry.

"Uh fine." Anna says to John, and another guard helps her up onto his horse.

I shake my head tiredly, "Captain if you would please lead us back."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Say hello to Vera! **

**BIG SHOUTOUT to Princess Hephzi of Arendale for the OC! **

**OC is hers and not mine of course. **

**So hers the next chapter! New OC, Elsa is annoyed by John, John can tell, Anna****'****s clueless but happy and friendly, Lilly has no idea whats going on and Kristoff has yet to come back form his trip. **

**Next chapter is going to get slightly darker if I do say so myself as will the chapter after that, and after that, and after that****…****. Etc****…****. Also we'll get a POV from both Anna and Vera next chapter as well as our two main characters. **

**Also if you guys want to see anything specific, let me know. I****'****m more than open to suggestions though I will not change the main story line. Its set in stone.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! God bless you guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thought's in Italics. Italics and Bold in sentence are for exaggeration when someones speaking... if you get me?**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frozen in Frozen<strong>

**Chapter 15: The Feast**

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

"This… is a lot of food."

Vera stares at the dozens of plates filled with breads, meats, and all sorts of other delicacies that were completely and utterly foreign to both her and me.

"Way to roll out the red carpet Elsa." I chuckle awkwardly, moving in my seat as I tired to get comfortable.

Since the first day I ate here, I hated these seats. For some reason I can never get comfortable in them.

"What?" Anna asks looking at me with amused confusion. Her and her sister sit at the head of the table while the rest of us line the sides.

"Its a saying. Basically Elsa's treating wolf girl like a Queen."

"The names Vera." Said girl hisses at me under her breath. I only hear her since I'm literally sitting next to her.

I laugh, "Relax. Its a joke."

Even under her hood I can see her cheeks flush, but she only lowers in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

In truth, I'm surprised that she even came. I expected her to sneak off the first chance she got.

"Whats a joke?" Lilly asks, not having heard Vera's reply.

She's sitting on the other side of me.

"Well I said.."

I'm interrupted by a high pitched ringing, and all of us turn to look at Elsa who gently sets down the glass and fork she had used to get the entire dining rooms attention.

Those dining room consisted of me, Lilly, Anna, Vera, Kai who's standing next to Elsa, Elsa, and a few other butlers and severs going about their business.

Now the room itself is massive, at least two stories tall, with dozens of paintings lining the walls, red curtains blocking the windows, golden chandeliers hanging over us, and of course the massive table we're all sitting at.

The chairs at the table are made of a dark oak and seated with red cushions that were lined with a gold trim. The table itself is made of the same oak and wields a red table cloth color but with a more decorative golden trim.

"Before dinner is served," Kai starts, "The Queen has an announcement."

"To Vera," The Queen smiles raising her goblet to us, "Thank you for saving my sister, and her friend."

For some reason I felt like her statement towards me held a bitter tone but no one, not even Anna, seemed to notice, and everyone raises their own glasses to meet Elsa's toast.

Reluctantly I do the same, and of course Elsa catches my hesitation, meeting my gaze with her own.

Her blue eyes bore into mine.

_She hates me…._

"Yeah, uh, no problem…" Vera says with a smile in her voice, clearly not used to such praise and treatment.

Everyone takes a drink of their own goblet, except for Vera.

I hate wine, and having barley even taken a sip, I raised an eyebrow to Vera, "Don't like wine either?"

She scratches her head awkwardly, not sure what to say, "Uh actually never tried it…"

"Nothing wrong with that. I barely like it as it is. I'd prefer a glass of water to be honest." I chuckle in reply.

"So can we eat?" Anna asks with a smile.

I can't judge her eagerness considering the fact we haven't eaten in a day. Ok, well, it wasn't a full day, but whatever we're hungry.

"Of course."The Queen replays happily.

And with that we dig in.

Anna goes immediately for the fresh rolls and the cooked beef, Lilly heads for the lettuce and tomatoes, I go for the sweet bread and pork chops, and Elsa goes for whatever's closest to her, which I can't see since I'm now too busy filling my plate to the brim.

Had this been my first time eating with the Royal family I would've been a bit more conservative, but I had eaten here before, multiple times actually, and the first time Anna had gotten on my case about not digging in right away.

So I took the liberty to dig in now.

It didn't surprise me to look over at Vera and see her eyeing the food hungrily but not even reaching for it.

Heck she was probably waiting for permission. I know I did when I first ate with Elsa and Anna.

"Why aren't you eating?" I ask politely, taking a chunk out of a fresh roll I had grabbed.

_Fresh rolls are Gods gift to man…_

She shrugs at me and again picks at the food with only her eyes.

I roll my own and grab two rolls with one hand, along with some salted pork, and place them on her plate for her.

"Relax and eat. Not everyday you get a feast thrown for you." I smile and nudge her with my elbow, trying my best to be friendly.

Vera scoots away from me slightly with a shy smile, a tad uncomfortable but amused either way.

She moves her hands to the food, tearing the succulent rolls apart before taking massive bites out of them.

The dinner goes on, and I honestly have no idea how much time passes.

Lilly and Anna talk about anything and everything, I chat with them and occasionally try to bring Vera into a conversation but she normally evades my attempts, though her small grin hints that she's amused just by watching us talk.

Anna every once in a while tries to bring Kai and Elsa in on whatever we're talking about, but they mostly answer with a few words, not bothering to hold up their end of the conversation, though Kai sometimes joins in for a few minutes.

For example Kai had joined the conversation when we started talking about how Anna had apparently ended up destroying the vase in their painting room and royally pissing off the painter.

He was surprisingly ok with it. Probably cause he had found it hilarious.

It was a good night.

Well it would've been a good night, if it wasn't for two cold blue eyes staring daggers at me.

Again, for the fifth time the night, as Anna and Lilly finally turned the conversation to Vera, I met the Queen's gaze.

She sat up straighter the moment I looked at her, and she narrowed her gaze as well as set down the glass she had been drinking.

We hold the stare for a few moments before Lillys voice brings me back to the present, "John tell Vera how you met Anna."

I look away, ignoring the pit in my stomach, and smile at the still hooded girl, "Well it was definitely an…. interesting time in my life."

* * *

><p>"So where do you live?" Anna asks as the group from the feast heads towards the front doors of the Castle. Its Anna and Vera in front, me and Lilly behind them, then Elsa and Kai along with a few guards walking behind us.<p>

Normally I wouldn't have minded staying longer and just spending time with friends since the blacksmiths was going to be closed tomorrow for whatever reason, but the wine and drinks had taken their toll on Lilly and Anna.

Well Lilly mostly, considering she was still sane but couldn't walk. At all.

"Look I'm fine you don't…" She starts pushing away from me only to trip and fall.

I catch her and laugh, while Anna continues to pester Vera about where she lives.

"Of course you're fine. Its just your imagination playing tricks on you every time you fall." I chuckle, helping her back to her feet where she pulls an arm around my waist, leaning on me for support.

"You are such a light weight." I laugh. I may not care at all for drinking, but I know what a light weight is.

Anna's voice is loud enough that we both end up looking at her when she gasps, "You really live in the woods?"

"Uh yes." Vera tries to explains, flabbergasted by Anna's extroverted personality. The wine in her system probably isn't helping either.

"Well you could come live here! Or! OR! We could get you a place in town! Seriously you saved our lives its the least we can do!"

Two of the guards open the doors to the night, signaling that Elsa had indeed ended our little gathering.

It's late and I agree its probably time we all crash for the night. Heck, I'm exhausted as it is.

Vera took her que and stepped towards the door's looking at Anna with curiosity, "No thanks. Its ok."

The princess huffs, crossing her arms, her cheeks red from the wine, "Fine, but! You're not getting off that easy!"

"Anna," I start calmly, "We don't even know the next time we'll see Vera." I look at the hooded girl, but can't read her expression. I was trying to hint at the fact Vera should stay around, but looking back on my words I don't know why I thought those words worked.

Vera shrugs, "Thank you for the food." She's polite and turns away, trying to head off towards the town and by extent the woods, her home.

"Whoa whoa!" Anna states stepping out after Vera and grabbing her by the shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Elsa's face getting darker. I honestly have no idea why she's in such a piss poor mood.

"What?" Vera asks, tensing slightly and stepping back from Anna. Physical contact isn't her thing.

"You can't just walk off without saying goodbye!" Anna exclaims as if its a crime.

She's louder and way more talkative when she's tipsy. Guess I should've figured that would happen.

"Uh bye?" Vera says awkwardly.

Anna laughs, "Thank you Vera." Her voice calms and she genially smiles at the girl, "Really Thanks."

The hooded girl grins under her hood and nods, "Of course."

"Don't be a stranger alright." Anna says nudging the girl gently, "You can come over whenever you want. Besides I'd like to learn how to shoot a bow."

I open my mouth to agree but another voice catches my attention.

"Anna…" Elsa sighs.

By this time, Lilly's half asleep on my shoulder, and I manage to swing her around so I can carry her bridal style.

Of course I heard Elsa's sigh. I don't know if anyone else did, but she seems so annoyed with everything really.

_Best if I get out here as soon as possible…_

I step out into the night beyond the castle, "Thank you Queen Elsa for the hospitality. Anna," I turn towards my friend who's still talking to the hooded girl when a voice loudly interrupts all of our conversations.

"Wait."

I look back at Elsa with a raised eyebrow, and seeing her gaze on me ask, "Sorry?"

"You need to stay." Her voice is cold and I can tell I won't enjoy whatever she want's to talk about.

Still, I have a duty to get my girlfriend home safe and sound especially when she's like this.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asks her voice having become concerned, apparently she noticed her sisters behavior too.

"Fine Anna." Elsa smiles before looking back at me as if waiting for a response.

I smile politely, "I would love to stay but I need to get Lilly…"

"Anna, Kai, will you escort Lilly home?" The blonde asks with a fake smile.

In my peripherals I can see Vera shuffling awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to slip away from the suddenly tense atmosphere.

_Way to go Elsa. What a great first impression…_

I narrow my eyes at Elsa before looking down at the beauty in my arms.

"Lilly wake up." I try to say it gently but my minds going into overdrive, so it comes out more bland then its meant to be.

She stirs and opens up a single eye, "Are we home yet?"

I shake my head, and she opens up both eyes completely.

I start to set her down, and she plants both feet on the ground though she continues to use me for support, "Whats going on?"

Lilly's good with people, so its no surprise she notices the tension in the air. Then again, I think anyone would've noticed it at this point.

"Its nothing." Anna says to reassure everyone and looking back at Elsa with a smile.

Its probably weird for the red head considering she's more than likely not used to Elsa being so mysterious.

When again, maybe she was.

I study Anna for a split second before the Snow Queen speaks again, "Kai, Anna. Please."

Anna steps over to me, sharing a worried look with me before switching places with me so she can support Lilly.

She sags a little since she's smaller then me, but still helps my girlfriend stand.

"Come on Lilly ." The princess ushers.

"John?" Lilly hesitates when she sees I'm not moving to follow, Vera standing a good distance from us, watching everything unfold.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? Elsa just needs to talk to me about something." I smile sadly and give her a quick kiss goodbye. I can tell she sense's my worry, but she doesn't ask instead only frowning.

"Please don't drop her."

"Oh come on look who you're talking to!" Anna laughs, Kai walking up to them and ushering Anna politely towards the town.

"See you guys in a bit," And with that they all left, leaving me alone with Elsa and the few guards standing around.

The Queen doesn't even wait a second before turning away and walking into her castle.

I know she wants me to follow so I do.

She walks fast, down the hall and up the stairs towards her private study, the guards following us.

Whatever she wanted to talk about was defiantly not good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV <strong>

I open the door to my study and only glance back to make sure Johns following.

He is, and I hold the door open for him, though its only out of politeness and not kindness.

He takes the invitation and walks in, but I don't miss the scrutinizing gaze he casts me as he walks by.

I address the guards, "Don't disturb us. If Anna comes back bring her up here, but don't let her in until I say."

"Yes your majesty."

I nod contently, and walk into my study, closing the door behind me.

Now it's just us.

"John," I start and he turns to me, crossing his arms though he seems both curious and annoyed, "A letter arrived from the Southern Isles."

I watch as his face drops. He wasn't expecting that.

"Wait why?" He asks completely confused.

I rub my temples and walk over to my desk. Of course I hadn't brought him in here just to discuss this, but he didn't know that yet. He had been a good friend to Anna, so had Lilly, but he was so, childlike, and his girlfriend didn't seem to help. Anna needed to grow up, and these two only hold her back.

I wonder if I'm overreacting.

_No. I'm not. _

I see John walk over to my desk and sit across from me in one of the plush chairs.

_He needs to realize whats best for Anna. _

I put my hands together, "I don't know, but thats not the only reason you're here."

He eyes me, his early look of suspicion returning.

"John… I appreciate everything you've done for me and Anna. You were willing to die for both of us," He adjusts awkwardly in his seat, scratching his head, "And I thank you for that, but…"

"But what?" The man interrupts, his voice becoming tense.

I lick my lips, "You need to stop." My voice is firm, and let my mask fall over my face. No emotion.

"Stop what?" He's still confused.

"Stop all these… things you and Anna get into."

"Wait how exactly…"

"Anna," I start firmly, "needs to learn about being royalty. She can't keep getting in trouble with you over such petty things. It looks bad on her and on Arendelle."

"It's not like we're robbing people and setting homes on fire." John retorts, narrowing his gaze.

I shake my head, "Of course not, but she needs to grow up and you keep dragging her into these… things."

John laughs, "First off its not me who comes up with these wild adventures but her. I go along with it cause she's the best friend I have here."

"I know and I'm glad she has a friend, but…."

"But not one like me."

Its silent.

I don't understand why my words come out so horribly. John's not a terrible man, I know that, but Anna needs to grow up and he's not the best influence on her there.

He's always with her, at the castle, destroying something somewhere.

He's a good man.

_Loyal, strong…_

Why is it so hard to explain?

"John that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean, _**Elsa**_?"

I feel my cheeks burn up, and my eyes grow cold. Of course I wouldn't mind him calling me my first name if it wasn't he just doing it to spite me.

I grit my teeth, "Anna needs to learn to be Queen. To be a princess. One day I won't have the throne anymore. I won't live forever and she, or her heirs, will need to know how to be Queen once I'm gone."

His look softens, "Why do you act like you won't have any heirs?" The man was observant.

"It's none of your concern." I reply immediately.

Granted he may not have reserved such a reply, but its not his concern. Theres no one who's interested me, and after the winter…

No man would ever want me.

Its true.

A few weeks ago I heard a few guards talking about me.

They had said I was beautiful, and I had never heard that before. Well, at least not from anyone that wasn't my family or Olaf.

Yet after, they had laughed, saying they would never marry someone like me, never even consider someone like me.

I was too cold, reserved. That they wouldn't want to deal with my powers.

_With me._

I take a deep breath to force the memories and hurt away. Those guards meant next to nothing to me, but… their words had stung.

And I saw the way foreigns ambassadors, or even the locals looked at me.

With respect. With smiles, but also with fear, and with pity.

I could tell, they thought the same.

A beautiful monster.

"Then why is it Anna's concern?"

I look back at the man in front of me, "If something ever happens to me Anna needs to be ready."

"I get that," He exclaims moving his hands in front of him and leaning forward, "But what do I have to do with any of that? I'm sure she can make time for 'Learning how to be Queen' classes."

"You're behavior is not a proper influence for her. She doesn't need these adventures of being trapped by wolves because you two just had to go out in the woods alone."

"You act like its all my fault. She comes up…"

"I know she does and that's what I'm talking about! Anna needs to grow up."

_There. I said it._

John leans back, "She needs to grow up?"

"Yes!" I state with a firm voice, though a small quiver still breaks through. Why does it hurt to say such a thing? She does need to learn. She needs to grow up.

Doesn't she?…

The world is not her playground to do what she wishes.

"Say's the girl who froze over a kingdom."

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

_Shit. _

What is my problem?

"Elsa," I start, already regretting what I had said. I saw the pools form in her eyes, but they vanished and instead she stood up.

I felt it get colder in the room.

"Yes I froze over my home." Her voice is a whisper. Deadly, and silent. "Yes I hurt everyone that means the most to me." She walks around her desk and I stand up to face her.

"But you have no right to say such a thing to me. You are not my family. You are not my friend. Don't you dare act like you know me."

I feel the fire burning inside of me.

Now I'm pissed.

After all the crap I've gone through for her, to freaking save her life, to let myself actually die for and her family, she has the guts to say that to my face.

I have all the right to say whatever I want to her!

"Pleas I know you better then you know yourself! You're afraid of yourself, you're afraid you'll end up alone, you're afraid of your power, you're so afraid of everything that you're willing to give up something meant for you to your sister!" My hands are over my head, and my voice is on the verge of yelling.

I continue, "And you want her to change who she is on top all of that just because you're so afraid she can't handle it otherwise. What kind of, _**family**_, does that to one another!"

"A family who loves each other! And don't you dare come talking to me about how afraid I am! I know what I am! But you," She gestures to me with her hands, "You're vain, arrogant, judgmental, and you think you know whats best for everyone!"

"Oh sorry that I though saving your stupid life was what was best for you!"

"Yes sorry! Sorry that…"

A loud knock on the door and we both quiet down, turning to face the door as it opens.

A certain red head pops her head in.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asks, her eyes filled with worry.

Neither of us answer right away.

I realize how tense I am, my shoulders raised and my fists clenched.

I let out a deep breath and lower my shoulders, "Yeah we're fine."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I can't believe it. Of course my sister would walk in on us arguing.

I just hope she didn't her us.

John answers for us when she asks if we're ok.

I'm grateful he does. It gives me a moment to recompose myself. I still don't understand how this man, of all people, gets me so flustered.

_Maybe…_

_No of course not._

"Yes. It's fine." I say trying to smile at my sister.

She nods, not believing either of us.

The door opens a little more, but instead of Ann walking in alone, Captain Liam walks in with her, bowing slightly, and before anyone can speak he does, "Your majesty we have visitors."

"I said…"

"I know but its the King and Queen of Corona."

"Why would…" Anna starts, clearly not having known about the visitors either.

"Its about their daughter."

"Rapunzel?" I ask, remembering the girl from my brief introduction to her during my coronation.

"She's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So a change we have. Darker the story shall become. Like Yoda I am.**

**Just kidding. Anyway, so why's Rapunzel missing exactly? You'll find out. Will Vera return? Wait till next time! She will play a good role in the story though.**

**Also why is Elsa so mean to John? Well it makes sense seeing how he's so him, and she's so her. Of course theres other reasons but I won't say. Not yet. Also it makes sense her reasoning, she has no heir and if she accidentally slipped and died or whatever, Anna needs to know how to be a Queen, but John also has his own points too. The Queen did step out of line. **

**If you can tell, Elsa has a lot of personal issues she has to overcome. I don't think six months is enough for her to fix a lifetime of problems. You know? So I'll be building on that. **

**Anyway more OC's will be introduced soon. **

**If you have any ideas for the story let me know! OC contest is still going!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and God bless you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 16: The Holy Syndicate**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Johns POV<strong>

We walk fast, Elsa in the front, the guards behind her, then myself and Anna as we follow the small entourage from the Queen's study to the throne room.

Though she thinks she's being sneaky I catch the small, sad, glances that Anna sends towards me. I can feel the somber mood she carries, and I already know that she must've heard some of mine and Elsa's argument.

As expected she spoke up, "John… about what Elsa said…"

I give her a sad smile, "How much did you here?"

"Just the lats parts. About you being arrogant and stuff…" Her eyes were big and she looked utterly conceded for me and my well being.

"Well…" I start, then shrug, "I said some pretty… cruel things back there too… Can't blame it all on her."

Anna raises an eyebrow at me, "Like what?"

I bit my lip, thinking of the best way to tell her what Elsa and I had started arguing about in the first place, "Well… Basically I called her a coward. Said she's afraid of everything." It wasn't a complete lie, since I basically did call her a coward. I just didn't tell Anna what we had started arguing about.

"Well…." Anna said with a frown, "I'm sure you didn't mean it. Besides that doesn't give her the right to call you all those things."

I chuckle lightly. She truly saw the best in everyone. If only her sister was the same way.

"John," speaking of the devil I turn forward to look at Elsa.

I realize then that we had already made it to the throne room, and we were standing outside for some reason, though the way her and a few of the guards were looking at me I could guess what they were thinking.

"This is official Arendelle business. Go home." Her voice is even colder than before. Like hypothermia, yet in a voice. If that makes any sense.

Before I can make a witty reply the princess speaks up in my defense, "What? It's not like John's our enemy or something. He might be able to help, like Kristoff did that time the traders from.."

"Anna this is official business and John is not an advisor or a part of the royal family. He can go." The Queens blue eyes meet mine and I almost I feel the anger behind them, however I can feel my own anger boiling under my skin as well.

Anna opens her mouth to speak again, but I beat her to it, "Alright. I'll go your majesty." I say with a mock bow.

I turn away and head towards where I know the front doors are, however an arm grabs mine. I look behind me and Anna gives me another sad smile, "Hey just wait till this is over alright? Just, just, just wait out here ok?"

My teeth press against one another. She want's to help fix whatever just happened between me and her sister. For a moment I want to tell her everything her sister said, but I can't do that.

_Elsa's only trying to help her sister… _

The fire inside me fails, and I sigh, lowering my shoulders in defeat. I can't hurt Elsa, and I know telling Anna what her sister said would shatter them both and whatever relationship they had.

"Ok I'll just wait here." I try to sound happy but my voice only sounds tired.

"Thank you." Anna smiles. She turns away and walks over to Elsa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV <strong>

I feel myself glaring at John as Anna walks over to me.

What my sister saw in him I could never understand. He's vain, greedy, and arrogant. He's a mess, and he's dragging my sister down.

For a split second, I hope he leaves the moment me and Anna turn away to go in the throne room that way my sister will understand what he is.

As we turn to the doors of the throne room I feel a pang of guilt.

_I shouldn't want that… He's been there for Anna this whole time…. More than I've ever been._

I frown and our fight from earlier comes back to me. I shake my head in disappointment of myself. Why was I so mean to him?

Before I can decide to apologize or even try to formulate a way to apologize the guards open the doors to the throne room.

I purse my lips and place the mask I was so used to using over my heart and face. I walk into the room, Anna and the guards behind me, and immediately see the King and Queen of Corona standing off to the side along with the prince, their faces riddles with concern and emotion.

Rather than going to the throne I used to address nobles or commoners, I walked right over to them, "King Arnor and Queen Primrose. It's been a while." I smile gently, "Prince Eugene."

They bow out of respect, "A pleasure as always your majesty." the King replies, though I can tell he's upset.

Deciding to skip the pleasantries, I ask, "So what happened to your daughter?"

The two monarchs look at one another before looking back at me, "She was kidnapped in the middle of the night five weeks ago. Eugene."

The man who had once been known as Flynn Rider looks at me, his gaze and mind having been on something else. He licks his lips and I notice the bags under his eyes.

I had met him once with the princess Rapunzel during my coronation. He had seemed quick witted and carefree. Even though it had been months since then I could tell he was distraught. He just didn't seem the same.

"Well.." He says heavily, "I was out in the town with some buddies. Me and Blondie, sorry Rapunzel, had… we got into an argument over something. I went to hang out and when I came back…" He sighs, "The room was trashed. It was like a tornado had gone through it and I first thought maybe Pascal and Max had gotten into some fight but I found the little lizard trapped inside a jar and the horse was in the stables, and there was the blood…."

Taking over for her son-in-law the Queen spoke up, "We searched the entire city. Nothing. No one had seen anything strange, no one saw Rapuzel, no one saw anything."

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling bad for the two monarchs and their daughters husband. Corona has always been allies with Arendelle, not to mention they were one of the few who stood besides me after the Great Thaw incident.

When the Kingdoms had met with me to discuss my new position and Arendelle's future, a meeting I had never mentioned to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, or John, Corona's princess had defended me. She was a spirited girl, kind and fiery like Anna.

I steeled my resolve, having already made my decision before they could even ask for help, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Johns POV<strong>

"Stupid vase." I snap, continuing to pace in the same spot I had been for the past hour or so. I walk past the blue curtains that remind somewhat of Elsa's dress, "Stupid curtains."

My pace takes me a few more feet down the hall where I see a portrait of Elsa, "Stupid painting."

I'm frustrated and annoyed, and pissed, and irritated, and… You get the point.

She comes into my mind again and I groan, throwing my hands up and hitting my forehead on the wall, not loud enough to disturb anything but just to help me clear my head.

Anna's kindness had helped to calm me down a lot, but after she left and left me think on my own, my anger had rekindled itself and now I was pissed again.

Elsa's face flashed into my mind once more and I cursed at the next inanimate object I passed. She kept popping up, and I was getting annoyed.

_She want's to change Anna, get rid of me, she's so cowardly she can't even tell her own sister what she wants to do!_

I stop in my tracks and force my mind to go to Lilly.

Her face replaces Elsa's and I think of her, her hair, her face, the warmth of her body. Everything about her calms me down, relaxes me.

I feel the anxiety leaving my body, and my fists unclench.

Suddenly, the hair changes color. Its a platinum blonde. Her eyes are blue now. Her skin is paler, lighter. It's…

My heart races and I open my eyes, looking at the vase once more, "Stupid vase."

Another hour passes and I'm about ready to leave home when the doors to the throne room open again.

Since I'm facing the other way I have to turn around to see whoever it is, and of course it's Anna. Always in the right place at the right time.

"So what happened?" I ask crossing my arms, still remembering why Elsa and Anna had been called away.

She sighs sadly, "Well… The princess of Corona's definitely been kidnapped…"

"Dang…"

"Yeah, and whoever it is left this," She raises a hand and shows me a handkerchief she's holding, "Is all the kidnappers left."

I stare at the handkerchief, studying the symbol on it.

The symbol itself is odd to say the least. It looks like a rose, its red like a rose, but the pedals are sharpened, and a black crown is over the rose like a sash. It's strange.

"Hmmm… Weird." I say.

"No kidding, but! I think I've seen this before in one of the books I've read in the library, problem is I can't exactly remember which one and I told Elsa and the others I'd try to see what I could find out but since I don't remember the book I need to go find it and so!" She grabs my arm, "You're going to help me find it."

A sigh, "Of course…" And we were off.

* * *

><p>"So what book are we looking for?" I ask, closing the tenth book I had skimmed through as we continued to look for that darn symbol.<p>

You'd think something so unique would have plenty of books on it right? Wrong. I couldn't find this thing anywhere, and neither could Anna.

I tossed the book I was holding into the pile of the books we had already searched, which was numbering close to fifty. How Anna searched almost forty books already on her own, I didn't know.

"I can't remember, that's why were looking for it." Anna replies as she skims another large book.

I grab another book off the shelves and open it up, "Ok so do you remember anything about this symbol? Like a name or a group?"

"Nope. Hence why were looking for it." She states with a mild amount of annoyance, though part of her is also mocking me.

"Alrigth alright." I begin skimming the book, "Maybe Lilly could help us. She probably wouldn't mind."

"She's probably in a food and wine coma right now."

"Good point. Still, waking her up could be fun."

Anna stops and looks at me with a devious smile on her face, "Water bucket, pouring it on her idea?"

"You read my mind."

"She's going to kill you."

"Eh she loves me." I laugh thinking of how mad Lilly's going to be if we pour a cold bucket of water on her head to wake her up. She's done it to me before so its fair game.

We continue our search in silence, each of us focusing on the task at hand. I may not know the King and Queen of Corona but I knew their daughter and her husband. Sort of. I mean I watched them, like in their movie and stuff.

_Geez that sounds creepy even in my head..._

Either way Anna asked me to help so whatever it doesn't matter.

"John!"

I scream at the suddenness of her voice, throwing my book up in the air while my voice cracks like a fourteen year old boy.

The strawberry blonde looks at me with a grin, holding back a laugh.

"Never speak of this to anyone." I say pointing a finger at her. She raises her hands and shakes her head. I frown and roll my eyes, "Anyway what do you want?"

She waves me over and after I get to her she lifts up the book she's holding and points to the page, "Look."

I look closely at the bottom paragraph, and Anna reads it to me, "The Holy Syndicate. A cult of dark magic worshippers that existed before the formation of Corona, over seven hundred years ago. They were a cruel group, who kidnapped children to raise and train them as assassins, using them to depose of any ruler they deemed unfit for rule. When they first formed and for several centuries after, they were one of the most powerful and dangerous factions in both the East and West. Alone they had the power to bring down monarchies as well as empires. However, during the Thessolonian Revolution the Holy Syndicate tried to help the Thessolonian Monarchy crush the rebels. Unfortunately the Kingdom of…" I stop for a moment and look at Anna, "Arendelle?"

She nods, "Keep going."

I takes me a second to grasp my mind around the fact Arendelle has been around for so long, then I continue, "Arendelle, who supported the rebels, assaulted the Holy Syndicates headquarters after months of preparation. The battle lasted three days, but the entirety of the Holy Syndicate was destroyed or imprisoned. With the Holy Syndicate absolved the Revolution was successful and the kingdoms of Corona, Drumstad, and Klovarc, were formed out of the once proud Thessolonian Empire."

I turned the page only to find the subject had ended and was replaced by more specific info on the Thessolonian Monarchy. I flip the page back and look back at the article, "Anna why did…. Oh…"

The symbol, the rose with the black crown, was drawn next to the Holy Syndicate paragraph. Underneath were the small words, '**Symbol of the Holy Syndicate**'.

"That's not good…" I mutter, realizing the true gravity of the situation.

"Rapunzel… She's… They took her." Anna says, her voice quivering slightly.

A few blinks and I purse my lips, looking at the book more intently, "Maybe not. This says they were wiped out so perhaps…"

"No it's them."

We spin around and see Flynn, or Eugene, standing there with a downcast face and a sad smile on his lips.

"How do you know?" I ask suspiciously.

He shakes his head, "I'm not one of them if that's what you're thinking." He deadpans before walking closer to us, checking behind him then around the room as if he was making sure we were the only ones in the room.

The man looks back at us, "Princess Anna I remember what you did for your sister, how brave you were, and how you did whatever it took to save her."

"Well thanks but…"

He silences her by pulling out a folded piece of parchment from under his shirt, "They left this."

I take it from him and lower it so both me and Anna can read it as I unfold the paper.

Anna takes to reading it out loud, while I read it to myself,

_**~Mister Rider, **_

_**We know who you are, and who you will likely go to when this is discovered. If you ever wish to see Rapunzel again you must do two things: **_

_**1. You cannot speak of this letter, or its contents, to any monarchs, guards, or friends, or the next time you see Rapunzel you will see her head on a stake.**_

_**2. You must pour this vile into the goblet of the King of Corona while he eats in his grand hall. Do not harm the Queen in any way.**_

_**3. Once you do expect Rapunzel's return, and keep this letter as a token of trade. If anyone is given this letter, then the girl's punishment will be even more severe.**_

_**We hope you enjoy our business. Your humble servants, **_

_**The Holy Syndicate~**_

I stare up at the man with wide eyes and Anna's mouth is open in shock.

"Flynn…" Anna starts when he holds up a hand.

"I've been trying to delay it, pushing for the Queen and King to go to foreign kingdoms for help so I won't have to do it, but that was three weeks ago... Arendelle's our last stop, and fortunately I remembered that stunt you pulled during your sisters coronation freeze over thing." He smiles, "They said I couldn't tell monarchs, guards, or friends."

I look at Anna and we exchange a confused glance as he says, "I'm asking for your help. Please. They never said I couldn't tell you two, who I barley know…" His face drops and I can tell he's rethinking his decision of telling us all this.

"Flynn." Anna starts softly, "We'll help find her."

He smiles.

"You can count on us." I add.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He looks ecstatic, his eyes lighting up with hope. He takes the letter from me, "I can't let you have it. Option three and all..."

We nod in understudying."We'll figure it out." I say with a confident smile, patting him on the shoulder.

He grins happily, "I should get back."

"Maybe I should too..." Anna adds.

"No, I said I needed to go to the restroom. Can't spend to much time gone or someone might suspect me. You on the other hand, for all anyone knows is just looking for that darn symbol." He sighs and turns back to leave the library and stops right before he exits, "Please find her... Don't let anything happen to her."

We again nod together and he nods back in thanks, clearly distraught over his wife's kidnapping, and leaves.

Theres a few moments of silence, me and Anna both just looking down at the floor wondering what on earth was going on.

I briefly though about it, running over the options. Rapunzel was too small to be of any threat as a assassin, or at least I figure she is, besides her personality and who she is wouldn't let her actually kill a person. They could be using her as a hostage, but then why kill one of her parents instead of collecting any money from them?

That didn't make sense so there had to be another reason. Then theres also the fact that these people seem to have eyes everywhere. How else could they make such a threat so severe that he would't tell anyone? Anyone at all?

A gut feeling tell's me something bigger's at play here.

_Or maybe its just the fact I watched too many spy movie back home..._

"There's no way they kidnapped the princess just to kill the king." I say breaking the silence.

"Assassin?"

"Doubt it."

"Ransom?"

"Again, doubt it."

Anna furrows her brow, "What else could they want?"

"No idea…" I look at the books behind me, "Are there any more books about the Thessolonian revolution here?"

"I don't think so…" Anna says tapping her chin, "The basement might have some..."

"I'll ask Lilly if she has anything, she loves to read on her spare time so maybe she'll have something..." I say with calculating gaze.

"Well," Anna says grabbing a book, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown POV <strong>

I land with a graceful crouch, my long black hair covering my soft shoulders and hanging over to where it almost touched the ground. The black cloak and hood I wear cover my body and the black leather outfit I wear underneath.

The man before me, standing on the edge of a balcony as he over looked tall green trees, turned to look at me. He was dressed in dark purple robes that were gold trimmed and had a hood over his face. I could only see his chin, he had no beard and I could see the wrinkles on his dark skin.

"The King of the Southern Isles is dead." I say easily, never looking up at the man, but instead staring out to the trees past the balcony.

"How?" He asks as I feel his gaze lower to me.

"Fast and efficient. I slit his throat as he was walking to his room from his normal mass time. He tried to scream but failed. I left the blade of his brother Anton at the scene, and left a cut on the arm of Han's as if the king injured him while trying to save himself. With Han's past, they'll hang him."

"Did they see you?"

"Of course not. Han's saw only a beggar. He didn't even see me above him."

"Good. You have done well."

I nod with no emotion on my face or in my voice. I pull out a knife thats crested in gold and has a sapphire on the hilt, "Also the blade of Andricus."

"Really? The famed Klovarc General?"

"The opportunity presented itself, and since he was the next target I took care of him while he was in the Southern Isles for business."

I look at my reflection on the blade. My red eyes stared back at me, while the blade distorted my milky white complexion, my soft plush cheeks, and the small scar below my eye.

"How?"

"Seduced him. Easy enough to drive a blade into his back and take off his head once he turned his back to undress."

"Good, must've been easy with your looks." Its not flirty in any way, just a simple fact.

I was thin with toned muscles and soft skin, not to mention the ample assets on my chest I had received form my genetic mother. I was the woman that men would flaunt over had I dressed to show off my physical attributes. I was told my mother did, and always had men after her.

The General had been easy to fall for my looks, as most men I needed to eliminate did. I was a quiet, kind girl to them up front, wanting nothing more than a passionate man to love, only to drive a blade between their shoulders when their backs were turned.

The purpled robed man spoke up, "Keep the blade as a reward. Relax and prepare for your next mission in two days time."

"Where to?" I ask standing up and sheathing the blade. I have to look up at the six foot tall man since I'm seven inches shorter but I see a rare grin on his face.

"Arendelle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in such a long while. things have been crazy. Anyway I'll try t update this again within the week so be on the lookout for another chapter!**

**So who is this Unknown person? Some awesome assassin girl lady person? Or a misguided supervillian woman? You'll see. Also OC's will start to make appearances just have to wait for their parts!**

**The OC Vera will be back so don't worry about that.**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks guys and God Bless!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 17: Trouble brews**

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

_**~'I amar prestar aen.' **_

_**The voice was serene and beautiful. Like nothing I had ever heard before. A sweet calling to me, seductive, rich, wonderful in every way.**_

_**'Esse ar metta.' **_

_**I saw it then. A mountain of fire. Darkness swirling around it like a mist and fog and lava flowed from its mouth as thunder sounded in the distance. My feet failed to move and my body failed to respond even though instinct screamed at me to leave, to run.**_

_**'Iire khelek omenta naur' **_

_**My heart stopped as the images around my faded and instead there was an eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.**_

_**'An mine loome van,'**_

_**The eye fades, a flash of gold, then theres a battlefield. I see flags and thousands of men charging against waves upon waves of an army, unrecognizable through the darkness.**_

_**'Er an oro ata,' **_

_**The voice fades entirely, and this time I'm standing in a courtyard. I see the back of a woman, pristine flawless white skin shows through the V opening on her back. At first, her hair is red and black, then its changes, the colors fading and becoming a beautiful platinum blonde.**_

_**She turns to me, and blue eyes stare me in the face with a caring smile. The smiles fades and again the scene around me changes. Anna is on the floor, injured, dying, staring up at me with pure fear, but the fears not towards me.**_

_**I look up. **_

_**Its her, The Queen. Her hand's outstretched towards us, and ice races at me.**_

_**Then there's fire.**_

_**So much fire.**_

I wake with a start, my eyes flying open and the covers of my bed falling off me. Its cold thanks to the sweat running down my face and back.

I've never sweated from a dream before, at least never from one like that. Sure I've had nightmares before, but this was different.

_That voice…_

"John?"

Forcing myself to calm down, I look up at Lilly. She was sticking her head through my door, looking at me as if I'd been killed.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare." I lie through my teeth. It wasn't just a nightmare. It was the worst I'd ever had. I'd never felt so shaken in my life before, not even when the Duke's men tried to kill me at Elsa's coronation. What really scared me though was the fact the dream itself wasn't all that frightening. It was how real it was that sacred me. It was how real seeing Anna hurt and... Elsa... trying to kill me was that shook me. Then there was that damn eye.

Lilly purses her lips but doesn't press on anymore. She opens the door and comes inside, leaning against the door while crossing her arms, "Well we're supposed to meet Anna and Kristoff at Delane's Bakery in an hour so you might wanna get cleaned up at least."

"I'm perfectly clean already." I say with a wave of my hand. I stand up and walk over to my dresser nearby.

"Uh huh." Lilly laughs rolling her eyes before she walks out of my room.

I lightly chuckle as she walks out, smiling at my girlfriends remarks. Already I feel a bit better, but the nightmare still plagues my mind. Fortunately, now that I'm awake and not half asleep, I'm able to push the images and voice from my dream into the depths of my mind so I can focus on the real issues we have.

_Give it a few hours and I won't even remember a thing…_

Sitting in my bed, I think back to the past few days, using my brief alone time to just think. It's been four days since Flynn Rider and the Monarchs of Corona arrived here. Four days since Anna and I started our search to find out more about the group called the Holy Syndicate. Lilly joined us the day after Flynn told us about the Holy Syndicate, helping us search for any info in her own books and in the castles library whenever she had free time. Even with Kristoff's help, having come back only a day ago from his trip, we still failed to find anything.

After four days of searching the only trace of the Holy Syndicate we had found was the one passage Anna had found on the first day. One passage, thats it.

Then again, I did have to work at the blacksmiths three of those four days, so that may have counted against our search since only Anna could search full time.

I threw on one of my shirts, an old stitched up blue shirt, and switched out my pants. I grabbed my leather jacket off the floor, slipped it on, and walked out of my room to the small kitchen/living combo my house had.

My place was a little house, well more like hut, on the outskirts of RedFord. It was only a few homes away from the forest, but it was a good place. Comfortable and homey.

Elsa had given it to me after the Thaw, a sort of thank you for what I had done during the Thaw.

"Foods ready." Lilly says from the kitchen area, pushing a plate on the counter with a metal spatula to show that it was for me.

I smile and walk around the counter, giving her a hug and grabbing my plate. I walk over to the table, sitting down in my usual spot closest to the window.

Salted pork with a side of potatoes stares me in the face and in a few moments I'm already halfway done. By the time Lilly finishes cooking her own plate, puts out the fire, and comes to sit beside me I'm already finished.

"Geez already done?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I was hungry alright."

* * *

><p>I rub my forehead in frustration and slam the hard cover book closed. The book had been about the rise of Corona right after the Thessolonian revolution, but once again it failed to mention anything about the Holy Syndicate.<p>

Lilly, Kirtsoff, Anna, and I had come back to the Royal library after the bakers this morning. We had a few pieces of fresh bread with some water as a snack then started up again on our search for the Holy Syndicate. Neither Lilly or I had to work today so we could help all day as could Kristoff now that he was back from his trip.

A loud sigh echos through the room only moment after, "I hate books." Kristoff mutters from his spot across the library where he and Anna are looking.

"You and me both…" Lilly adds from where she is on the other side of the bookshelf I'm at.

"Says the girl that owns like fifty books." I retort as I grab another book. She looks around the bookshelf and throws whatever book she had been holding at me.

I yelp in surprise, covering myself just in time for the book to hit my arms. Of course it's not even hard enough to hurt, but Lilly laughs and ducks back behind the shelf before I can retaliate.

"Someone's feisty." Anna says, walking awkwardly while she carries fifteen different books to one of the few tables sitting in the middle of the royal library. She sits down at the table closest to me and Lilly then waves Kristoff over.

With a scoff I turn to her and say, "Lilly's feisty? Have you ever met yourself?"

"I am not feisty!" Anna growls back when Kristoff arrives at her table, taking his hat off and placing it on the end of the table.

The man shakes his head in amusement to which the strawberry blonde cries, "Kristoff! I am not feisty!"

He raises his hands in defense, "Hey I didn't say anything."

"By saying that you kinda just agreed with John," Lilly replies stepping out from behind the shelf.

"Wait so I'm the bad guy?" I ask completely confused as to how the tables turned on me and Kristoff.

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"Thanks John." Anna playfully frowns, "But!" She holds up a hand and waves us over to the table, "This is what we really need to focus on."

I sit down next to Kristoff, "And what exactly is this?"

"Well you know how we have yet to check the back of the library yet, since theres like fifty thousand books just in the front? Well I decided to go see what the back had and apparently they had an entire series dedicated to the Thessolonian Revolution. If were going to find anything about this syndicate then it has be somewhere in these fifteen books." She nods to herself then looks back up at me.

"Then," I huff, already knowing how this was gonna end, "Lets get started."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I pace back and forth in my study, my hands held tightly behind my back as the purple cape I wear with my blue green outfit swirls behind me.

_First the Southern Isle's sends a letter, now Corona's princess has been kidnapped…_

My brain runs faster than light as I try to think. I had spent all night thinking about the King and Queens plea along with the letter from the Southern Isles.

The two Monarchs had asked for my help in petitioning help from our neighbors, the kingdoms of Drumstad, Klorvac and Clorgard. After Corona both Drumstad and Clorgard had the next best relationship with Arendelle. Their own monarchies and lords had not said anything about the Great Thaw incident, and were kind enough to stand by me when I was summoned to the Kingdoms Council, the same place Rapunzel had defended me.

Of course I wanted to help the monarchs, but now that it came to it, they were asking for a lot. They wanted Arendelle's, Drumstad's, Clorgard, and even Klorvac's help in searching fro their daughter.

If I agreed, and two allies of Clorgard and Drumstad asked for help, then there was almost no way they could say no. If they did they would look weak, or traitors for not helping their longtime allies in a time of need. Corona would pay for our help, but still, convincing three other kingdoms to help search for one lost princess was going to be difficult. A waste of resources, it was bound to be called.

I rub my forehead and walk over to my balcony. Its still light outside and for a moment I enjoy the day, staring out to the town, the trees, and the mountains beyond.

The King and Queen of Corona would only be here another day, so I had to come up with an answer. In the past four days I had delayed to answer as I had consulted with my advisors about their proposition.

We didn't need the money, as our trade was actually growing. Corona had no political or military hold over us, not even a treaty held any sway over us as Cornona and Arendelle had never officially signed one, our alliance based merely off friendship unlike the other three kingdoms we needed to petition. In fact, Arendelle gained nothing from this act of kindness.

It was why I had to ask my advisors. If I agreed to a full scale manhunt, then I would be sending troops all over the four kingdoms, leaving less guards and troops in the citys, leaving us open to more crime and even an attack from our enemies.

I would also personally have to leave to the other four kingdoms, as would Anna.

A sigh escapes me and I turn away and stare at my desk where the papers of Corona's proposition lie.

Truthfully, none of that is the real reason why I was hesitant in the negotiations. I would've helped them in a heartbeat, but something was off. It was similar to the feeling I got when Anna had shown up at my castle, the forewarning in my heart that screamed at me to stay away, to keep Anna away.

I could tell something was strange about the deal, though I felt Corona meant no harm.

_But four kingdoms?… Why so many? Why such manpower for something a few can do far quicker?_

My teeth sink into my cheek as my mind tries to wrap around all of it. Maybe I'm just overthinking. Maybe I'm being too protective of Anna.

No I'm not. I'm trying to look out for her… but… even John said I was treating Anna wrong… or at least he implied when we argued the other night…

My vision refocused since I had zoned out for a few moments, and my eyes lingered on the papers.

No. There was no way I was going to let Corona down. They stood by me, stood by Arendelle, when we needed it the most. Its the right thing to do.

I would help. Arendelle would help.

Whatever was wrong I would figure it out. Besides, my powers were enough to scare off any enemy kingdoms. I doubt anyone else would dare to try and harm Arendelle, or any of the others so long as we were allied.

I make my way to my desk and sit down, grabbing a quill and dipping it in the ink on the corner of my desk.

It was time to stop running.

It was time to finally take action.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask not paying much attention to whoever it was since I was focusing on the issue at hand.

The door opens, and I spare a glance to see Captain Liam enter, holding his helmet in one arm and a look of worry on his face.

I lower my quill, "What is it?"

"Its the Southern Isles. One of their ships is only a few miles outside the Fjord."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

Arendelle.

What a place, and not in the good way. It was a kingdom full of sloppy, lazy people and royalty that was credited as kind even though it almost doomed the same kingdom it ruled only half a year ago.

I had been here for two days, plotting, watching, and calculating the best way to eliminate my target. I was staying at an Inn on the edge of the Kingdoms capital, Redford, under the name Elizabeth Handel.

When I arrived I had used some of my money buying food in the market, making small talk with the women and teenagers of Redford. I went to the blacksmiths as well, and meet a rather handsome fellow named John who I learned spent time with the princess.

The next day, I went around asking for any place that was looking for an apprentice. Only the alchemists was looking, so I went there and sought an apprenticeship, though it was all a ruse just to figure out more information on my target.

That night I had drank in one of the taverns, playing witty games of insults and cards with the men there, even giving on of the more attractive men the night of his life. Of course though I had been collecting information at the same time as all of those.

I knew who the Queen was, what she looked like, what her sister looked like, where they went, who they knew. I knew the blacksmiths apprentice named John, I knew the people of this town.

They were so trusting and easy going.

It sickened me.

Still, it meant my target would be easier to deal with.

The girl.

My eyes went slightly wide as I spotted her. Another girl with black hair like mine, though her eyes were a different color than mine of course. Her's were green.

_Lilly… Hmph… Sad her names not a pretty one…_

I lean froward, keeping perfect balance despite being high up on the roof of the local church. I'm hidden by the shadows and My cloak and hood are over my body.

I wield a bow thats made from a black medal called obsidian, and I raise it to my eye level. The arrows notched, poisoned as well, and I aim it for the girl. If i hit her, it'll pierce straight through her heart and she'll die within seconds if not instantly.

A smirk grows on my face. It's too easy taking out these kind of targets, though I wonder why she is even a target at all.

It doesn't matter, and she turns towards the castle, and my fingers are about to slip away from the bow when a man runs up to her and scopes her up in his arms.

I raise an eyebrow.

It was the man from the blacksmith's, John.

A kiss was exchanged and I rolled my eyes.

_Of course a man like that would have a girlfriend, however…_

I pull my bow back and tuck the arrow away.

_This actually makes my life a bit easier… Someone to pin the blame on for her death…_

Of course I could just kill Lilly now, but a good assassin never leaves a trail. If I could pin it on someone else then all the better, besides this target had no time table. She was just supposed to die.

I thought of the tavern.

I cold afford a few more nights of pleasure here.

As I watch John and Lilly turn away hand in hand, I sit back and smile.

_This is going to be fun…_

I land in a crouch, quiet enough that no one beyond the alleyway can here me.

I'm quick to stand up and pull my hood off, my bow hanging off my back and over the quiver. I pass the barrel I had used for hiding my bow, daggers and two shortswords, and check it to make sure my swords and daggers are there.

They are and I close the barrels lid, making sure no one was watching.

Since the slosh doesn't bother me and most people would leave it alone, especially slosh as rank as this certain barrel, so it was a safe place to keep my things. A stranger seen with so many weapons was bound to draw suspicion. On the upside my bow wouldn't draw attention since my cloak would allow me to pass off as a hunter.

Either way, once I was done with Lilly, no one would ever suspect it was me, so pulling my hood down and letting people see me was fine. I had done this plenty times before and no single person have ever pinned the blame on me.

The only woman who had found me out, after I took out her husband, ended up at the bottom of a ravine from an 'unfortunate' accident.

I walk out into the market place where Lilly and John had been, making my way around to where I knew they were. I easily slip through the crowd and eventually find my target.

They were talking to a fruit vendor and I slid to a nearby building, leaning against it. I took out an apple from the pouch on my hip and took a bit of the sweet red fruit in my hand.

While I chewed I watched the two talk with the vendor, watched them interact. They were close, and obviously cared about one another. It meant things would be harder to believe if I pined it on John, but it also meant the weight of a tragedy would make it harder to pin point any assassin.

I plan as I watch them.

He was a blacksmith. She was his girlfriend.

_What if I set up at accident at the shop.. Say a sword took her head off because John didn't put it up right and she happened to step in the wrong place at the wrong time.._

The plans were forming, though they would need more details hashed out later, but I had days to make the plans.

Suddenly the two turn as a voice calls out to them.

I followed their gaze and found a strawberry blonde haired girl with freckles running up to them.

_So they do know the princess…_

I take another bite of my apple.

_Interesting…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

"Anna look I said an hour break! It's been like what thirty minutes!" I exclaim raising my hands. When we had, as figured, found nothing in the set of books Anna had brought to us, I called for a lunch break.

Everyone had agreed, but Anna and I had apparently miscommunicated with one another.

"No you said half an hour." The green eyed, freckled, girl replies while she crosses her arms and frowns at me.

I roll my eyes, "No I didn't."

"You kind of did."

"Anna I said an hour."

Lilly steps between us, "Look who cares? Lets just get some food and head back to the library ok?"

"Fine." I reply, dropping my shoulders.

"Ok… sorry." Anna says looking away.

I shake my head, "Its fine."

"Seriously you two fight like your brother and sister." Kristoff adds as he walks up to us, Sven and Olaf closely behind him.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Olaf, haven't seen you in a while." I smile with a polite wave.

Lilly smiles and greets the mountain man and reindeer, while Anna gives Olaf a hug.

Then I feel the hairs on my neck stand up.

I casually watch the others, and notice how none of them seem to be sensing it. Lilly, Anna, and Kristoff are discussing something about the bakers and a new trader from Klovarc that just arrived a week or so ago, while Olaf intercedes with his own comments and Sven listens patiently.

My sixth sense is setting off warning bells, but theirs is not.

_Maybe in this world people lack that basic warning instinct…_

I disagree with my own assessment as I look at Kristoff.

_No… They have it. How else would people like Kristoff and Vera survive out in the woods?_

Still, the feelings bugging me and I turn my head around to scan the crowd behind us.

Someone's watching us. That much I know.

"Anna!"

My heart drops.

I turn and purse my lips. The last person I want to see had just walked up to us with her usual set of guards.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

"Anna," I say walking up to her, though my gaze is aimed towards the docks. From the castle I had been able to see the ship, or should I say ships.T wo of them were sailing right towards the docks, flying their flags high and mighty. They knew they were not welcome here so the fact the were coming her boasting their flags and who they were worried me. It worried the Captain as well.

"Oh hey Elsa!" Anna exclaims with a smile while Olaf calls out, "Elsa! I've missed you!"

The little snowman wraps his arms around my legs in a makeshift attempt to hug me, "Hey little guy." I smile and pat him on the head.

"Hey Elsa been a while." Kristoff greets, giving me a warm smile before he takes a bite of a carrot.

"Hello Kristoff. How was your trip?"

"Eh it was a trip." He shrugs with a warm grin, giving Sven the last half o the carrot he had partly devoured.

I nod and raise an eyebrow at him, but the looks I'm getting from the others in my sisters group catch my eye.

John hasn't said anything to me, instead he's looking around as if trying to avoid seeing me while Lilly has her arms crossed and her lips pursed, but she doesn't meet my eyes.

The tension is there, and I can tell Kristoff doesn't even sense it, while Anna is doing her best to avoid mentioning it.

"So…" Anna starts awkwardly, clasping her hands together and swing back and forth on her feet.

_Wonderful. I ruined another one of her days._

Captain Liam, sensing my hesitation, starts to explain why I was even out here considering everything else I had to worry about, "Princess Anna, a Southern Isles's ship has been spotted only a few miles outside of the Fjord."

That does it.

Anna goes pale, Kristoff visibly tenses and frowns, John looks up at me with a furrowed brow, and Lilly's eyes go wide when she looks up at us.

"Did you say Southern Isle's?" John asks stepping forward.

_Now he speaks…_

"Yes. Mister Bjorgman would you please escort Princess Anna back to the castle." Captain Liam suggests.

"Wait." Anna says raising her hands at us, "I'm not going anywhere! Theres no way I'm letting you go see these people alone Elsa!"

I blink at her statement, but I'm not surprised. I expected her to do this.

"John, Kristoff." I ask looking at them. Kristoff nods at me, understanding that neither of us want her around anyone from the Southern Isle's. John on the other hand looks at me with a blank face.

I lick my lips, "John… Please…."

I see him take a deep breath, "Fine." He doesn't wait and grabs Anna by the arm.

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

I feel bad, knowing what Anna would rather do, but right now with my sixth sense flaring, I have a feeling getting her inside is probably the better option.

"John!" Anna asks looking at me with confusion. I can tell she's not really mad, but she's definitely confused as to why I choose Elsa's side.

"John?" Lilly questions, her green eyes looking up at me with confusion, especially after I had told her about the fight between me and Elsa. She wasn't very happy with the Queen, which is why she was probably confused that I was agreeing with Elsa.

Biting my lip, I look around at Elsa, Lilly, Kristoff and everyone else.

I can see how unconcerned Captain Liam is with this since he's staring off towards the docks, then theres fact the crowds around us seem to be heading towards the docks and most of them are beginning to seem agitated.

_Guess the ships are a lot closer then we figured…_

"Your majesty, We need to go now." Captain Liam says motioning towards the docks. Elsa takes a step towards it, then looks back at us.

"John please."

I nod and look down at Lilly, "Take Anna back to the castle and don't let her leave. Kristoff lets see what this is about yeah?"

I see his hesitation but he nods, "Alright."

"This is not an open invitation," Elsa starts but I stop her when I raise my hand.

"Elsa my girlfriends at risk here, her family, my best friend, my friends," I motion to the others, "We're going to see why on earth these guys are here. Who knows why they're here." I leave the threat in my voice, the threat about the letter from the Southern Isles.

I know how much Elsa wants to talk to Anna about it, and if I were to tell her about it it could ruin what relationship she had with Anna. Elsa had kept the letter from her, thinking Anna couldn't handle it alone, and there was no way that could help their relationship.

"Mister Shepard," Captain Liam starts, irritated with me, "This is not an invitation. You will escort…"

"No." Elsa interrupts, "They can come."

I don't smile and I know Lilly sees it, but being her she doesn't ask.

Anna looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head.

Here comes another long day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I let my eyes follow as the Queen, John and Kristoff take their leave towards the docks with the guards, though my interest is in Lilly and the princess who walk towards the castle and away from their friends.

_I could take out Lilly right now. The princess wouldn't even be an obstacle…_

Looking around and judging how everyone in the market was becoming frantic, and most were pointing and or heading towards the docks, I figured that something big was going on.

_I could do it. Easy and quick._

Then I think of the tavern. A smirk crosses my face. Nah. I was going to have fun here.

I look at my apple, well the last of it, and took the final bite of the sweet delicious flavor. I turned away and headed down the alley I was in.

Today was going to very interesting.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vera's POV<strong>

I see the girl with a black cloak and red eyes. She's watching them. The Royal family and their friends.

I adjust the deer on my back and I notice the crowds are moving towards the docks. The group of people who were friendly to me split and I see the princess and the girl I remember being called Lilly head towards the castle.

My eyes lurch back to the other girl with red eyes and I see her smile. It's sadistic and she's watching Lilly and Anna.

But she turns away.

I bite my cheek and with a great stride I follow. I wasn't sure what was going on, but they were nice people. It's why I brought the deer as a thanks for the feast.

Someone had to look out for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So here's another chapter that I've been trying to upload for days... I'm not sure but I don't think Fanfiction supports the newer versions of Word and Pages yet, so I've been trying to figure it out for days...Anyway Hope you guys like.**

**Also I need a few more OC's. Mainly people from other kingdoms like the princes and princesses and stuff, and also a few warriors. IF you guys want.**

**Anyway, please review! God bless!**


	18. Chapter 18

Frozen in Frozen

Chapter 18: Phase One

**John's POV**

"So what do you think they want?" I ask Kristoff as we step onto the docks, our footsteps echoing for softer than that of the metal armor clad soldiers following Elsa ahead of us.

He doesn't immediately respond, his dark and angry face instead pointed towards the ships that are literally just pulling up to the docks, "I don't trust them."

"Neither do I." I agree with a cynical gaze at the ships.

Before, whenever big things happened, I knew exactly how they would play out. I could predict Han's and the Duke's moves because I had seen the movie, but now I had no idea what was going on. To be honest for the past six months I've had no idea what was going on. I was just living life. Without the movie to guide me, I was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

It hit me again, the uneasy feeling of guilt and doubt, reminding me that I wasn't apart of this world, that these people shouldn't be real, yet they are.

"At least Anna's in the castle." I add as the captain of the guard motions for for me and Kristoff to stand back. I don't feel like pushing my luck with Elsa anymore, so I listen and we take a few steps back.

I watch carefully as ramps are lowered from the ships, leaning onto the wooden docks and holding up the entourage of people who waltz off. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Elsa's nervous. She's standing calmly, but I see her hands clasp behind her back in anticipation. The guards also have their hands on the pommels of their swords, and out of the corner of my eye I can see others soldiers of Arendelle lining up and around the docks with crossbows.

If anyone on ether side makes a wrong move this place is going to turn into shit show. Personally, I'd rather that not happen.

The entourage of people, mainly soldiers, start walking towards Elsa's party and by respect us. I see a few people within the mix dressed in fancy garments and silk clothing, along with one man who's dressed in the Southern Isles royal colors. Not only that, but he looks almost exactly like Hans. The difference is that he's wearing glasses, has no sideburns, a rounder chin, clumsy smile, and seem's, well, dorkier than Hans.

His demeanor however doesn't do anything to calm the tension, and like tectonic plates approaching the breaking point, the two parties neared each other.

I swear you could grab the tension right out of the air. Again. What was with Elsa and making tense situations?

"Queen…" A man dressed in red silk clothing starts only for Elsa to hold up a hand.

She steps forward, and I see the Southern Isle's soldiers tense up, but to their credit they don't draw their weapons.

"Why are you here?" She asks. Her voice is blank, cold like the very ice she commanded.

I exchange a look with Kristoff then return back to watching the exchange. I really hope she doesn't get all pissy again.

"Queen Elsa, I am Ambassador Kasadian," He steps forward with a respectful bow, "Of the Southern Isles."

I take a better look at him. His fair skinned, asian, with short choppy hair. He's smaller than me or Kristoff, but theres something off about him.

"And this," Kasadian starts gesturing to the dorky man dressed in royal colors, "Is Prince Alan of the Southern Isles."

"Actually you can just call me Alan." The man said stepping up behind the Ambassador.

"Why are you here Prince Alan?" Elsa asked before either could continue on their introduction.

"Uh," The prince starts, "Well my father sent us to try and apologize for everything my brother did. Kind of like a care package you know?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa's irritated. I can tell that just by the sound of her voice.

"Uh ha ok. Well We're basically-" A nudge from the Ambassador gets him to stop talking.

The Ambassador then recovers quickly and smiles, "Well with the upmost due respect Queen Elsa, we have been sent as emissaries, to bring gifts of plenty to Arendelle as a token of our goodwill toward your kingdom, despite the actions of Prince Hans."

"Goodwill?" Elsa asks. I can imagine her raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes. The King is most ashamed of the way his son represented him and his people. He wishes to make up for this. I assume you received our letter concerning the ball we wish to host?"

My eyes go wide. No one was supposed to know about that letter.

"What letter?" Kristoff asks from beside me.

I shrug and lie, "No idea."

"Ah yes," Elsa responds, "I received the letter but haven't had a chance to respond."

_Liar. _

"Well," The Ambassador claps his hands together, "That is why the King sent us. He wanted us to negotiate terms of trade, immigration, and of course the royal ball he wishes to throw in your honor."

I see the soldiers and guards behind Elsa shift, trying to ease the tension they feel. The Captain of the Guard rests his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"This guy actually wants to try and negotiate? After everything Hans did?" Kristoff says in a whisper to me. I nod then reply, "Well politics man. They suck."

"No kidding," He snorts.

We go quiet and listen in on the conversation between Elsa and the Ambassador.

"Ambassador," Elsa takes a deep breath, "You have to understand our.. reservations, about letting in Southern Isles royalty. After all it was one of your own that tried to kill me and my sister."

"Of course," The Ambassador bows politely, "I do ask still if you could find it in your heart to at least hear the Kings plea?"

I scoff and look away toward the ocean. Damn ambassador knew how to sweeten his words. Now I really can't trust him.

I wait for Elsa's reply. It takes a bit longer, and I bet myself I know exactly what she's thinking. The sister half of her wants to scream no, but the royal part of her has to at least here this out. If she didn't it could look bad on Arendelle, which considering how Corona expects us to work with other kingdoms, would be a setback to finding Rapunzel.

"Well," I hear her start before looking back at her, "we can at least here your Kings plea." She turns to the Captain of the guard and continues , "Captain please escort the Ambassador and the Prince to the castle."

She looks at the Southern Isles soldiers, "Make sure the soldiers receive food and supplies for their return journey. Keep them here on the docks."

She spins away and makes brief eye contact with me before the Ambassador speaks up, "Your majesty is it really necessary to leave my guard here? I assure you they won't be any trouble."

Before Elsa can tear him a new one the Prince jump to the rescue, "Uh what he means to say is thank you for the hospitality Elsa. I mean Queen Elsa," He gawks with sheepish grin.

The Queen glares at them, "Captain," Then takes her leave.

Elsa walks right past us, a few guards following her, and I spare a glance to the ship and its entourage before me and Kristoff follow after her.

The Ice harvester reaches her first and asks, "Elsa you can't seriously thinking of hearing him out?"

"Of course not," She replies with a frown, "I'm indulging them. We have to look good for the theory kingdoms, especially since Corona has employed our help with finding their lost princess."

"Good point." The man sighs.

_Called it._

"WHAT!" Anna screams, grabbing her hair and pacing back and forth, "Another prince of the stupid Isles?"

"Yup." I say with arms crossed as I lean adjacent the table in her room. Light pink wallpaper, oak frames and polished wooden floors held up a glorious kind sized bed with a canopy, two pairs of dressers, a full body mirror, her table and several bookshelves with her favorite books in them.

Lilly stands next to me, quiet and clearly upset while Kristoff moves over to Anna and tries to wrap his arms around her.

She visibly flinches and scoots away which is something that really catches all of us off guard. I step forward and I can feel Lilly tense up as Kristoff steps away from her, clearly hurt.

"I'm," She gulps, "I'm sorry Kristoff just not right now okay?" She looks up at him with pleading eyes. Of course he can't say no and he smiles at her and shrugs off her comment.

"It's fine Anna."

"Ok," I walk forward before the situation can become any more awkward, "so Elsa's gonna met with these guys and after two days tops they'll be out of here. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah so you say," Anna says with a roll of her eyes.

I sit on the bed, not next to her but on the other side, "Hey Hans tried to kill me too remember? I almost took that damn sword to my back."

She snickers. I raised an eyebrow, "Why's that funny?"

"Because," She waves her hand to cool herself off, "you're a dork. You risked your life for people you didn't even know a week before!"

"And you tried to marry a man you had just met."

She smirks, "Touche."

The room grows quiet, then Kristoff speaks up, "Ok well instead of mopping like depressed snowmen, how about we go out? Harvey's Tavern yeah?"

Lilly perks up, "I'm in."

"Count me in too." I say standing up. I glance out the window and see the sun is close to setting. I wondered for a second if Elsa had finished talking with the princes. They had been discussing things for like five hours already.

We all look at Anna and she awkwardly scratches her nose, "Well I might as well go."

"Whoo!" I cheer throwing my fist in the air. Lilly grins, surpassing what I figure is a laugh and Kristoff laughs.

I smile.

**Elsa's POV**

I rub my temple as the Ambassador continued, "The Kingdom of the Southern Isles will provide everything. Corona, and all of the other kingdoms in the west have been invited. The King sees it as a way to honor the great kingdom of Arendelle."

His words are sweet, laced with honey. Its sickening to her. Hans had done the same thing and looked how that had turned out.

"We've also invited several kingdoms from the east," Prince Alan started, "You know the silk road and such. Kublai Khan and a few others for example."

But this man was the reason she was even listening. He was honest. Clumsy, and dorky, but honest. At least it seemed he was.

"Prince Alan is a fan of the famed roads to the east. We have indeed invited them as well, but of course the main guest of honor will be Arendelle." Ambassador Kasadian speaks with a pursed lipped smile. He glances at Prince Alan and Elsa wonders why the man seems to look so down on the Prince. At least the brother of Hans is slightly likable.

"I appreciate all the effort your King has put into wanting to fix relations between our two kingdoms," I straighten my back, "But you have to understand this decision is not a light one. A member of the Southern Isles royal family tried to assent myself and my sister. That is not something I take lightly."

"You're majesty I assure you…"

"That Hans is being punished, you have said that." I sigh, "But you must realize this is still a tough decision."

The man tries to speak up again but I hold out my hand. He holds his tongue, a small hit of annoyance crossing his face then I say, "I will discuss this matter with my advisors and inform you of a decision by the end of tomorrow. Once you get my answer you may leave to inform your King."

"Of course. Thank you your majesty for the hospitality. We wont' be of any trouble." The Ambassador bows as does the Prince.

"Kai," I call out. My faithful father figure came over to me from the far side of the throne room, "Please escort the Ambassador and Prince to their quarters for the night." I left the implied instructions to post guards outside their quarters.

"Of course." He bowed politely before walking over to our guests then motioned for them to follow him out.

I scratch my head and lean back against my throne with a groan the moment the three of them are gone.

Why couldn't life be simple?

First my coronation, then the letter came, then John and I started fighting, then came the Southern Isles prince and Ambassador trying to convince me to attend a ball I had no intention of going to.

I look around the ball room, and after realizing how empty it is, decide I should turn in for the night. I pull my self of my throne and head towards the side door, blowing out the one of the patterns, and letting the room fall a little darker now that one of the light was out.

With my shoulder I push the door open and slip into the hallway beyond. Gorda is standing outside of it, blowing out a few of the patterns near by. She looks at me and says, "Queen Elsa I was about to go and see if needed anything?"

"I'm fine Gerda." I wave walking past her towards the flight of stairs that would lead me to the second floor with my room, "just really tired."

I look up at the painting of my parents that hangs on the wall.

"Gerda," I start turning back around to her, "Where's Anna?" I more of just curious to see where she and the other are. I fell like talking to Anna. Possibly eating every piece of chocolate we can find in the kitchen. That would help take my mind off things.

"Her, Master Bjorgman, John and Lilly went to town. I heard them talking about some Tavern?"

"Harveys Tavern?"

"Yes thats the one. Are you considering joining them? I could get—"

I chuckle tiredly, "No no. I was just wondering." I bid her goodnight then continue on towards my room.

I could have chocolates in my room tonight. Just me. Just… Elsa.

—

**Unknown POV**

I watch as John, my target, the princess of this backwater kingdom, and what I figure is her boyfriend walk into the tavern.

I had followed them to the docks but once they went back to the castle I decide it was enough scouting for the day and had retired to the tavern I had come to the few days before.

Tonight I was sitting alone, preferring to just dirnk and relax as I thought of ways to kill my target and pin it on her boyfriend. Who would've guessed they would've come to the same tavern I was in?

They cause a ruckus as they walk in since most of the people recognize them. Most of the men greet them with loud yells and women laugh and hug each of them as the group enters.

I raise an eyebrow as I take a sip from my mug of ale. These four were well liked by the commoners.

John and Anna in particular seemed to get along with them well. They laughed, greeted and talked with almost every person they knew, and for those they didn't they introduced themselves and started conversations.

They made their way to the bar and took seats next to each other, ordering ale from the bartender. The princess though didn't order anything na instead opted out of drinking.

John sits backwards and leans back adjacent the bar, talking to his girlfriend and friends like they owned they world. His smile's big and he laughs loud.

His eyes meet mine for a second then flicker back to his girlfriend.

If he recognized me it didn't show on his face.

I watch them discreetly for another half an hour, and Im abel to pick up a few things. The first is that the princess and John aren't so fond of ale, or drinking it seems in general. The second is that my target was very overprotective of John and he of her, considering how John got flustered and annoyed anytime someone tried to hit on his woman. The third thing was that they seemed to be having fun, which could've meant they enjoyed games.

I look at my empty mug then back at the four.

If I wanted more information on them I would need to get closer to them. I would need to learn. That was the best way to pin it all on them.

I notice the way the princess and John talk. I smirk to myself.

They were close. I look back at my mug and wonder how much bigger of a payday I would get if I brought down the royal family of Arendelle? Surely there was someone who would pay for the princess's head.

I shake it off. It wasn't the time to get ambitious. I needed to finish my contract. And how close the girl was to John would make it even easier for me to pin her death on him. Not to mention how fun it'll be.

_But first…_

I stand up, making sure my hairs down and my smile's pure. I walk over to the bar and ask for another ale. I glance over at John who's the one of their group setting closest to me.

_I need to gain their trust. _

"Your names John right?" I ask, sweeting my words and leaning against the bar closer to him.

"Yeah! Have we met?" His smile's real and his words and friendly.

"Yeah I bought something from the blacksmiths a few days ago."

He nods, "That's right! your names…." He bites his lip and I notice Lilly watching us with a slight entertainment.

"Elizabeth."

—

**Johns POV**

"John!"

"John!"

"John!"

I felt the bitter taste and burn of the ale rush down my throat, and as the last of it passed down I pulled ht mug from my mouth and slammed it on the counter. Torches on the wall light the Tavern with a serene yellow glow and I gleam as the light dances off me as if it was celebrating with me.

Cheers rang up from the crowd around us, Lilly smiling at me from her seat right next to me while Anna and Kristoff sat off to the side talking and laughing at me and my stupid antics. I wasn't one for drinking a lot, but being challenged to a contest in front of my girlfriend isn't something I was going to let down.

I grin and cheer into the air as my competition looks at me with a laugh.

Normally I would've found her red eyes slightly unnerving, but she's friendly so I try not to judge her.

"Well I guess you win cause I'm done." The girl named Elizabeth laughed, her voice heavy and slurred thanks to the ale coursing through her system. She places down the Ale and pushes it back to the bartender. He chuckles and takes it.

"Whoo!" I cheer spinning around on my seat and holding my empty mug up to the air. A roar of cheers fill the air and the men and women of the Tavern start drinking their own drinks or cheer my name.

"Hey John!" I turn around and look at Kristoff who holds up a mug from his table, "How much more you got in you?" His cheeks are slightly red and I can tell the normally calm mountain man is slightly tipsy.

"Kristoff!" Anna scolds, smacking his arm playfully.

He laughs, "Ow! Hey I'm just curious!"

"Hey Harry!" I yell looking back at the bar tender. I slam my mug on the bar, "Hit me."

"Ok," I feel Lilly wrap her arms around my waist as she starts tugging at my shirt, "I think it's time you go home."

"Boo!" All the voices in the Tavern, minus Kristoff and Anna, cry together.

Elizabeth comes up to me and sits on my lap. I blink in utter surprise while Lilly gawks and several men, and a couple women, cheer for me.

"Aw come on Lilly ket him have some fun!" She says swinging her head over my shoulder and looking my girlfriend dead in the eye. Now I definitely know Lilly won't let us stay. Her green eyes fill with a burning fire and she grabs my arm and looks Elizabeth dead in the eye.

"We're leaving." Her voice is soft and sounds genuine and kind, but if you knew her like I did you could tell she was ready to hit someone.

Damn. I just wanted to have a good time. Heck, sure this girls pretty but I'm not a cheater! I wouldn't ever do anything like that to Lilly!

Elizabeth giggles and leaps off my lap and next to Lilly. She slides an arm over Lilly's shoulder, "Hey come on its just a good bit of fun! No one's gonna touch your man!" And after that she sensually slides her fingers over my arm. I get goosebumps.

"John," Lilly warns. I nod and get off my seat while the noise of the Tavern keeps our conversation to just us three. I glance over at Anna and Kristoff and my best friend meets my gaze, She can tell somethings up and immediately she gets Kritsoffs' attention, directing it towards me, then telling him what I figure is for us to all leave.

"Hey," Elizabeth spins in front of Lilly and places a hand on my chest, "It's just fun! I'm not going to do anything I swear."

Oh god. How much worse can this get?

"Hey guys whats going on?" Anna asks as she walks up to us.

Good god this is going to get bad…

Elizabeth rolls her eyes playfully and looks at Anna, "Lilly's being a brat and won't let John have some fun!" She pushes me back towards the bar where Harry watches the exchange curiously. I can feel Lilly's gaze burning through this girl we just met.

I hear Anna say, "Uh, Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah just call me Liz."

"Ok," Anna comes around and stops her form pushing me all the way onto my seat. She somehow manages to awkwardly keep me halfway off the seat while standing part way between me and Elizabeth. "How about we hang out later yeah? When John isn't' so loopy?" She laughs sheepishly.

"I'm not—" I start then the rooms suddenly starts to spin, "Never mind."

Anna looks back at me with a smirk then back at Liz.

"Uh fine you guys are party poopers!" Liz throws her hands up and walks away. She makes her way over to another table and immediately grabs one of the mugs and starts drinking, earning a glare from the woman it belonged to and a cheer from everyone else at the table.

"Finally," Lilly grabs me and hurries me to the door, Anna and Kristoff following us after Anna bid Harry goodnight.

I stumble out into the street, the dark night making me go momentarily blind thanks to how the contrast of who bright it was in the Tavern and how dark it was out here. The cool wisps of air run over my skin and I shiver for a second before realizing its not even cold.

My heads straying to pound.

Damn.

I feel a hand slip in mine and roughly starts pulling me in a direction I'm not entirely sure of.

"Hey wait!" I hear Anna call. I look back at her and Kristoff as they barely get out of the Tavern.

"Goodnight!" Lilly hisses from int front of me as she pulls me down a corner before I can even say goodbye to Anna or Kristoff. Normally I'd fight her on this, but I'm tired and warm. And Fuzzy. So It's better not to fight her like this.

We pass several other people as we go down the stone paved street and start turning corner after corner till I can see the sign of the Blacksmiths shop.

I sigh internally and feel Lilly's grip tighten over my hand.

_This is going to be a long night._

—

**Unknown POV **

I fall onto my bed, a smile plastered on my face. What a night.

I flip over and look over to my night stand, my eyes locking onto the small vile next to me bed. Phase one was in effect.

I couldn't wait till phase two.

**A/N Hey guys so sorry for taking forever to get this up. This story doesn't have a lot of plot or action really in it but its more of a filler chapter anyway. So hope you enjoyed! OC's will come in. Vera will appear again in the next chapter as will a new OC! Anyway thanks for reading & review! God bless! **

**-Metal4k**


	19. Chapter 19

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 19: John and Lilly**

* * *

><p><span><strong>John's POV<strong>

"Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

I blink in utter confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I keep my gaze on Lilly but move over to the dinner table and sit down. I lay my head in my hand and again the room spins.

_Damn I need sleep__…_

"Why didn't you stop, Liz, from touching you! She was all over you!" Her green eyes are filled with enough anger that I feel all my own confidence melting away. Or it was the after effects of being drunk.

I sigh. "Lilly I wasn't going to let her do anything. She was just drunk too."

"Oh of course," Lilly crosses her arms and leans against the front door of the blacksmiths. "She was just sitting on your lap and rubbing your arm! She probably wanted to sleep with you! and she did it in front of me!"

"Come on." I say with a groan, "It was like I was going to let her make out with me or anything! Besides no one would've let that happen!"

"Everyone cheered when they saw her sit on your lap!"

"Because everyone knew it wasn't serious!"

"You let her sit on your lap! In front of your girlfriend!"

I grit my teeth, frustration filling my head. I stand up, "It wasn't a big deal!"

"It was to me." Her voice is quiet and her eyes look away from me and to the candle sitting on the table. I can see the water on the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

My eyes finally clear, and I realize how much I've screwed up. No woman wanted to see their man being flirty with another woman, an attractive one at that. She didn't want me to let Liz do whatever she wanted, while I just sat there dumbfounded. I should've stopped Liz.

"Lilly," I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't think I just. To me it wasn't a big deal-"

"Of course it wasn't." She snaps, turning to me and shoving my hand off her. "You could've cared less!"

I gawk, "Hell no! I cared but I didn't know what to do! One I didn't think anything of it, two I never would've done anything to hurt you!"

"Never?" She looks me up and down, "How can you even say that! You just let that girl get all over you right in front of me!"

"I'm sorry!" I say with my arms raised, "I'm sorry I'm oblivious but I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You just said you thought it wasn't a big deal!" She walks past me and over to the table, sitting on top of it and pushing her bangs from her face.

"But to you it was! I didn't think it was a big deal to you! I mean I hang out with Anna all the time and I've never seen you like this!" I say looking at her like she's mad. Maybe she had a few good points, but seriously it wasn't that big a deal!

Lilly laughs, sarcastically of course, "Because its Anna! She's too naive to know when someones even hitting on her!"

"So what! She's pretty, I hang out with her all the time, and you're getting all pissy about some girl at a bar that I have no interest in?!"

"So you're interested in Anna?" She yells leaning forward, her face scrunched up with a horrid glare and snarl.

I slap my forehead, "No I didn't mean that! She's my best friend and she's pretty and what I'm saying is why get jealous over this nobody!" My stomach jerks, the alcohol in my blood flowing rapidly. Damn it I keep saying the wrong things, "Ok not that you need to be jealous of anyone but what I'm say-"

"No, no. You made it perfectly clear. How do I know," She gets off the table, "That you and Anna aren't screwing all the time when my backs turned?"

"Ok come on thats not at all-"

"How does Kristoff know? What if you two have been cheating on us the whole time!"

"Like you said Anna's too fucking Naive to even know when someones hitting on her! She's too good to even look at another man that way while she's taken! I wouldn't even think of doing something like that with her!"

She walks closer to me, "You just said she was pretty, and in all honesty what guy hasn't thought of fucking her!"

"I haven't!" I yell. "I wouldn't do that to you! I love you!"

My eyes go wide. I hadn't meant to say that.

She just stares at me.

"Of course you do." That definitely wasn't the response I had expected.

"Lilly," I say frowning and breathing heavily, "how could you-"

"Get out."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. We've had out fights, but she's never kicked me out. We've never…

I shake my head and raise my hands in defeat, "Lilly we.. why?" I need to salvage this. I have no idea what to do though. I just can't lose her.

"Get out!" She yelled, her eyes burning into my soul and her hands pushing me towards the doors. "Get out!" This time tears came and the yells turn to sobs as she looks away from me and holds her face in her hands.

With a gulp I turned to the door. She wanted me to leave, but I didn't want to. I never had this problem before. Even back… In my old life… In the real world… I never had this issue.

"Now." She says though tears choke her words.

I bite my lip and hold myself together. "I love you." I say.

Then I walk out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I look at the book in my hands.

_Useless. _

I toss it into the massive pile of books forming next to the table I'm at. I lean back against the chair and yawn as the candle on the table flickers, filling the library with an eerie look as the moon shines in through the windows near the roof. It's late.

_Maybe I should go to bed__… __Nah. I still got a few hours in me! Besides Rapunzel needs my help__…_

I get up and walk over to the stacked books on the other side of the table. When I came in here a few hours ago I gathered all the books relating to the Thessolonian Revolution, where the Holy syndicate fell. Then I started to read. And Read. And you guessed it! Read…

Kristoff had gone home after an hour, he was still exhausted from his trip, and Elsa was in bed, and John and Lilly had gone off on their own after the Tavern so here I was by myself reading book after book. I really just hoped I could find something to help out Flynn. Well Eugene but I like the name Flynn better.

With a sigh I turn the page.

At least I learned a lot of history. I didn't know before that the Holy Syndicate had been around longer than Arendelle even, apparently dating back further then even written history could trace. And to think they were back and had kidnapped Rapunzel, the princess of one of our friends, to Corona!

"Uh!" I growl slamming the book shut and pushing it away. Nothing. That's what that book gave me.

Today was a bad day. This whole weeks been a mess. First the Holy syndicate! Then the Southern Isles, then John and Lilly obviously about to get into a fight.

I look to the window near the roof, "I hope they're okay."

"Who's okay?"

I yelp and my chair tips. I fall. The chair crashes. It's loud and I hear someone rush over to me as I climb to my feet, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I look up and see Elsa, my sister, standing there in her nightgown, holding a lantern.

"Are you okay?" She's asks with concern, looking my over once or twice before looking me in the eye.

"Psh," I say with a wave, "I'm fine! Falling out of a chair is child's play. I mean I took on a wolf right? No way is a chair gonna beat me." I kick at the chair and hit my big toe just right.

"OW!" I yelp pulling my foot up to me and rubbing it to sooth the pain.

Elsa chuckles and I glare at her. Sisters are evil.

"So who were you wondering is okay?" She asks with a soft smile.

"Oh." I start awkwardly, smiling as I pull my chair up and sit back down in it. "Just John and Lilly. I think they started to fight."

"Why?" She asks taking a seat in the chair across from me.

_Looks like I get to spend time with my sister. Awesome! I haven__'__t spent time with her in a while! Well ok maybe in a few days since its been so busy but still I__'__ve wanted to like hang out for a while and-_

"Anna?"

"Oh yeah sorry," I rub my head, "Uh well, okay, this girl, really pretty and all, started flirting with John in the Tavern and you know he was kind of tipsy and stuff, so he didn't really do anything about it, and I think he even flirted back a little? But I mean its John and of course he wouldn't do anything, so Lilly got mad and wanted to leave and then the girl made a big deal about it and so we left and then they just took off out of nowhere and I have no idea if they got in a fight!" I gasp for air when I finish talking. Man that was a short story. Felt longer.

Elsa stares at me for a moment. She smiles then shakes her head, "Sounds like John."

"Yeah." I giggle.

"So," she says awkwardly, "did you guys have fun at the Tavern?"

I shrug and grab another book, "It was all right. I just went because the others wanted to. I don't like ale." I shiver at the thought of it and the rancid smell it produced.

"Oh ok." Elsa says looking at the book I grab. Somethings up.

"Elsa are you ok?" I ask curiously. Reading can wait.

She smiles sadly at me. "You're good at reading people you know that?"

I smile, "It's one of my talents." Then I look at her again and what for her to continue. She just looks at the table for a few moments before looking me in the eye.

"Anna, about the Southern-"

I put up a hand. "We are not talking about this."

She sighs, "Anna we have too. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the council and my advisors. We have to decide whether or not we are going to attend this ball the King wants to throw for us."

"We shouldn't go!" I say standing up from my chair. Is she serious about this? She's actually considering going?

"I know!" Elsa replies holding hands out as if to calm me down with them. "Han's tried to kill both of us and John, but it wasn't his kingdom and we need to look good for Corona. If the other kingdoms don't want to work with us the Corona loses whatever help it has in finding their princess. We have to think about them."

"Well what about us!" I snap. "They tried to kill us! We can't just forgive them to save face for a bunch of people who haven't done anything for us!"

"Corona has helped us a lot Anna. They've stood by us since the coronation."

I groan and look away from her. I know she's right, but uh! Why do we always have to be the bigger person?

"Anna I don't want too," She says getting up from her seat and taking a step towards me, "but we might have to."

There's a silence that fills the room and I just look at her. I don't know what to say. I know she doesn't want to, but I know she has to at least consider it. Being the Queen meant being more than just my sister.

I look away and nod. I don't want to go, but if Elsa thinks we need to… Well fine. "But if we go John, Kristoff and Lilly come too." I say looking back at her.

She smiles, "Okay. They can come."

Well at least thats one good thing.

I inch over to my chair and sit back down, this time grabbing whatever book I want and opening it to whatever page.

"So what're you reading?" My sister asks. She sounds sad. Great. Now I feel bad.

It takes a few seconds but I finally sigh and say, "It's something about the Thessolonian revolution."

I can sense her move around the table so she's standing behind me. She looks over my shoulder then says, "You know the basement has like a hundred books on that war?"

I blink. I had no idea. I look back at her. "It does?"

"Yup," she smiles and leans away from me, standing tall in her nightgown. "Dad used to take me down there to learn history. He used to say the books down there were more accurate then the ones up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah if you want to know more about it then look down there," she turns away but doesn't leave. I can here her breath heavily then look back at me with a raised eyebrow, "Anna why are you looking that up?"

I laugh sheepishly, "Oh you know me and John saw something about it in some book at that place we go to and we just were like hey I wonder whats its about so we did the things and then we read the books and psh posh its all in the past."

She bites her lips as if to suppress a laugh then speaks up, "Okay. Well I'm going to bed. Long day tomorrow." And with that my sister leaves me alone in the library.

I take a deep breath and rest my head on the table.

The basement. The revolution. The Holy Syndicate.

Guess I'd have to talk Kristoff and the others into going down there with me and spend the whole day reading.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey everyone. So its been a while but here's the next chapter. Drunk John is a stupid John. I know he's dumb. Anyway I know it's not long but its more of a filler chapter. Next chapter and the ones after that a lot is going to go down so I needed this to set everything up. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.**

**Also for anyone wondering about their OC's, well don't worry. Their places have been made and the next OC should be in within the next four to five chapters. Vera will return as well.**

**Thanks for reading. God bless!**

**-Metal4k**


End file.
